


Time We Spent

by saintsfan165



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Caught, Ember Island (Avatar), F/M, Firsts, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Training, Turtleduck Date Night, Zuki Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: It's Zuki week 2020 everyone. It's a time to celebrate our niche little ship that only exists thanks to the comics.DAY 1: FIRSTSDAY 2: TRAINING SESSIONDAY 3: MODERN AUDAY 4: DATE NIGHTDAY 5: CAUGHTDAY 6: FIGHT/MAKE UPDAY 7: THE JASMINE DRAGONDAY 8 (BONUS DAY): RETURN TO EMBER ISLAND
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 50





	1. Day 1: Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to @madamebomb for being a champion of Zuki week 2020. And myself for setting it up. But if it wasn't for the amazing fics that made me fall in love with Zuki, this might not have happened. So big thanks to her. 
> 
> I look forward to hearing everyone's thoughts and everyone's works. Let's do this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Suki welcome their first child. And Zuko contemplates what he can do to be better. What it all means do be part of a loving family. 
> 
> This is part of a connected series with Day 7 &8\. 
> 
> This is pt2. But it doesn't need to be read second.

**Firsts**

"Sparky! What are you doing out here?" Toph yelled as she stomped over to a hiding Zuko. "Your wife is currently giving the loudest birth in the history of all births, so it makes sense that I'm trying to get away, so how come-" Toph stopped herself from continuing to berate him. She didn't need eyes to see Zuko's expression. He was terrified and she knew why, she'd overheard his conversations with Suki. A benefit of being blind, not only did it make her the greatest earthbender of all earthbenders but she also had crazy good hearing. Toph slunk down beside him and reached out for his hand. "You're going to be a great dad okay. I mean you were practically the dad of our group when we were constantly running." She paused when she felt him squeeze her hand, giving her permission to continue. "You… you took care of us. You took care of me. Me, who rebelled against every authority figure I ever came across, you got through to me. So just do what you did then. Don't think, just do."

Zuko remained quiet as Toph felt Suki's contractions increasing. She could feel the agony the woman was in. It certainly made her never want to have kids ever. "But what if he or she hates me? What if she's like Ozai or Azula. If he's a fire bending prodigy and it's all too much for them?" Toph knew that this was just the tip of the iceberg with Zuko.

She knew that deep down he still felt that he wasn't worthy to have a happy life. That all the damage and pain he'd caused others were eventually going to catch up with him. It's part of the reason why he and Suki took their time having an heir, despite what the council was demanding of them. It's also why no one found out that they were pregnant until two months before she was expected to be due. Zuko was paranoid that if word got out an assassin might attack, despite there not being an attempt in five years.

"And you'll deal with that, you and Suki. You guys are a team, an overbearing, overly romantic, and super sappy type of team," she joked, bumping his shoulder and smiling at him. She knew he had a matching grin on his face. If there's one way to get Zuko to smile it was talking about his loving relationship with his wife. "Back in the day Katara was the mom of our group. It wasn't even close. But then once she started dating Aang, she kind of turned into her being just Aang's mom. Yes she looked after us, but it wasn't as intense as she used to be. So Suki stepped up in a big way and became the group mom, because I sure as hell wasn't going to. I'm just too rebellious for the whole responsibility thing. No responsibility, no mothering, no commitment."

"Is that why Satoru is here? Because you don't commit?" Toph suddenly wished Zuko was blind so he wouldn't catch her blushing. She let go of his hand and punched him in the arm. "Yes. He's my escort. My uhhh-"

"Boyfriend? Lover? The best thing to happen to you?" Zuko said with a laugh in his voice. This isn't what Toph had expected to happen when she found him freaking out, but if her complicated love life was putting him at ease, then so be it.

"Ugh, fine. Yes he's my boyfriend and yes I might love him. But no, he's not the best thing to ever happen to me. It's a toss up between joining the Avatar and defeating the Fire Lord or Phoenix thing he called himself, inventing metalbending and creating my school with those idiots that I train, and-" she paused, and thought long and hard what the third one would be. "And becoming your friend."

Suddenly, Toph found herself being wrapped in a hug by the third best thing to happen to her. "You're one of the best things to happen to me too Toph. I know that I lost a-Azula and we never really acted like we were brother and sister. But when you decided to spend some extra time here with me when everyone left, well I gained a sister. I love you Toph." Zuko reached over and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. For this… and everything you've done for me."

Toph typically wasn't one for big emotional moments, she preferred a quick punch and teasing. But this, this felt right, this felt nice. "I love you too Zuko. Now enough of this sappy stuff with me and go be sappy with your wife who by the sound of it is about to give birth to your child."

She felt Zuko's heart nearly leap out of his chest. "I can't miss this! What am I doing?!"

He sprung up and sprinted back towards the birthing room to be there for the birth of his daughter. Toph had already known just like she had known the sex with Bumi. But she wanted Zuko to experience the joy of finding out when she's born.

She smiled as she felt the relief in Suki's body when Zuko entered. As much as they constantly showed they were passionately in love, it was still special to see the literal change in their hearts when they looked at each other. It was something that only she could see, and something she treasured. "Satoru! Get over here and congratulate me. I'm about to become an aunt!"

* * *

It was over before Zuko had any time to process what was happening. One moment Suki was cursing like he'd never heard before and holding his hand way too tightly that she might have broken a few bones. But none of that mattered when the crying started and he was looking at his daughter for the first time. Suki of course was the first to hold him after Katara handed her back, she deserved it after everything she went through. "She's beautiful," Katara said softly once their daughter was resting in Suki's arms. "Have you two thought of a name?"

In truth, they were both expecting a boy. They floated the idea of it being a girl, but Zuko had told her that every single first born of the Fire Lord has been a male. Yes there had been female Fire Lord's before, but either their husband died or they were the younger sister and the crown prince either passed away or abdicated. But Zuko was never one for traditions. "Rangi," he said. Rangi had been Avatar Kyoshi's girlfriend and firebending teacher as well as acted as Kyoshi's bodyguard at times, and the two of them thought it would be a perfect name for their future daughter.

"Hold her Zuko." Suki gently pulled Zuko closer with her free hand and gave him a quick kiss before she moved Rangi into his hands.

"I'll give you two a moment alone. I'll let the rest know that it's alright and everyone's healthy," Katara announced before slipping out of the room with the midwife in tow. But truth be told, Zuko didn't hear a word she said. Nothing else seemed to exist the moment Suki put Rangi in his arms. In truth he was terrified. He didn't have the best example of a father in his youth, and it wasn't until he betrayed Uncle that he realized he had a father all along. He just wished there was a scroll, a relative close by, anyone he could ask how it felt to hold your child for the first time. Even though two of them were currently just outside, it was different. Everything was different now.

There were a lot of monumental moments in his life. The day his sister was born and he became an older brother. The day he finally produced a flame. The day his mother left.

The day his father burned and banished him.

The day the Avatar returned. The day he made the right choice and stood up to his father. The day he fought Azula. The day he became fire Lord. The day he married Suki. All of it seemed so insignificant now as he held a sleeping Rangi in his arms.

Much like his monumental moments, he had plenty of firsts. First flame, kiss, sex, kill, love, first assassination attempt, first day of his marriage, first time he felt like he had a family, his first time with Suki and so many more. But this was his first moment with his daughter. This was the first time in his life that he finally felt that he deserved this. For once in his life he wasn't going to just roll over, he was going to fight for her, just like he did his wife.

Then Rangi started to cry and his reverie was broken.

She hates him. She sees the evil that flows through his veins. Rangi knows he's going to be a terrible father already.

He quickly gave Rangi back to Suki and tried to leave. "Where are you going? We need you here."

"She's crying. She hates me. She woke up and saw me and doesn't want me, I can feel it." He admitted, trying not to cry anymore than he has already today.

"Zuko… look at me." He hesitantly looked up at her, a few traitorous tears escaping down his cheeks. "She doesn't hate you. She loves you. You and I are all she knows right now and she knows we love her more than anything." Suki started to expose her breast. "I think she's just hungry." Zuko took a shaky breath.

Rangi quickly latched on and started to suckle. "See… she's-ow-fine." She looked up at her husband's beautiful face and pulled him closer. "Well I know which one of us she learned this from," she teased trying to mask the pain with humor. It didn't hurt like she expected, but it was a bit uncomfortable.

Zuko had finally shifted onto the bed and was beside her. "What's it like?"

"Well with you, it-ow feels pleasurable. With you it doesn't feel like a job. Right now it just feels like an instinct, that I'm supposed to do this. It's different. A little unpleasant, but tingly." She admitted. Zuko slowly wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on the crook of his neck. "But it is a bit tiring. Zuko I'm tired. Childbirth is exhausting. Next time," she yawned, "next time you're having the kid."

Zuko smiled at the thought of next time. There were no guarantees that he wouldn't turn out like Ozai, but there were no guarantees that he would. He was already a better bender, husband, and ruler than the man, so why not father too. And as he closed his eyes as well, he remembered his father's words. "You were lucky to be born."

It's something that him and Rangi already had in common. Zuko was lucky to be born, and Rangi was lucky to be born with a father who even before she was born loved her more than his ever did.

* * *

"Alright guys, the baby might be sleeping so the four of us must be very quiet okay." Katara whispered as she opened the door. Immediately they were treated by the Fire Lord and Fire Lady asleep with the Fire Princess wrapped up in their arms. Only problem was that the Fire Lady's breast was out for the world to see.

Katara quickly covered both Sokka and Aang's eyes. "Don't look!" She ordered.

"What?" Sokka complained. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. Now let me see my goddaughter."

Toph quickly trapped Sokka's feet and dragged him away to go sit with Satoru and wait. They could visit the Royal family later and meet the newest addition to their gang then. For now, they deserved to just enjoy their time together, embraced.

As a family for the first time in their lives.

Of course that didn't last that long when Iroh burst into the bedroom singing a classic Fire Nation birthing song and dropping his tsungi horn at the sight of Suki. 

But hey, they were all family. Zuko's first family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a HC that Suki didn't really have a typical family either. She had her sisters in the Kyoshi warriors but that's about it. So this is the first time that either of them have a family. 
> 
> Also had to give us some soft Toph moments with Zuko. I firmly believe that if there were no comics, Toph probably would've stayed with Zuko for a bit. She was 12 and had total freedom. If anything she'd split time between Ba Sing Sae with Iroh and the palace with Zuko. At least for a bit.


	2. Training session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Suki train throughout the years and learn more about each other and their feelings in the process.

**Training Session**

The first time she asked him to train, he didn't expect it.

"Spar with me?" She asked as he was getting ready for bed, away from everyone else. With Katara on a war rampage every time she saw him, he thought it was best to be as far away from these people as possible. He wasn't their friend, he was just a means to an end. He was there to train the Avat-Aang.

"You want me to firebend at you?"

Sokka's girlfriend laughed and Zuko realized that she had a nice laugh. He considered Sokka lucky; Mai never laughed. "No. Sokka told me that you're an amazing "swordbender" which I hope isn't a euphemism," she teased.

Her smile and overall genuinity was something he'd never really experienced outside of Ty Lee who was annoyingly happy all the time. "Uhh yeah I spar with Sokka using my dao blades. Do you want one to use?" Zuko asked, going through his bag and offering her one of his blades. He was glad he hadn't sharpened them in a while, he didn't need the group to throw him off the cliff because he accidentally cut Sokka's girlfriend during a spar.

She smiled at him again before whipping out her Kyoshi Warrior fan. Zuko remembered that her and Sokka, and Sokka's father took the war balloon to actually go get supplies and she returned elated that there was a genuine Kyoshi Warrior fan that she was able to buy. "Ahh, right…" he paused, trying to think of what to say next. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For offering me your sword?"

Zuko sighed and averted his gaze. "No. For attacking your village and burning the buildings down. You and your people were only protecting a child from the fire nation and in return, I threw a fit and set fire to Kyoshi's statue."

He felt the cool metal of the fan touch his chin and tilt his head up so his eyes could reach her gaze. "It's okay. I-I can't forgive you for the pain and damage you afflicted on my village," Zuko cringed at the remark, but Sokka's girlfriend was right. He didn't deserve forgiveness. "But I am willing to move past it, you're on the path of redemption and I know that you're trying. So I'm willing to try too… which is why I'm standing here before you asking to spar."

"An olive branch," Zuko whispered to himself.

"Yes."

Once Zuko and Suki warmed up, they took their positions ten feet apart from one another. In the time before they began, both took a moment to study their sparring partner. Zuko took in the fierce determination in her eyes, the confident smile, the way she rolled her shoulders and bounced on her feet. He appreciated that she was honest with him, that she was willing to give him a chance despite him not deserving one. And for that he was going to give her the best spar of her life.

He swung his blade for her head which she nimbly dodged out of the way, redirecting his second blade with her fan. She immediately went to swipe his leg, nearly catching Zuko off guard if it wasn't for his reflexes. Sweeping his legs out from beneath him had always been one of Azula's favorite moves. Instinctively he did a back flip and shot out a fire blast. He blinked as Sokka's girlfriend screamed in agony, she clearly wasn't expecting him to firebend at her.

Zuko sprinted over to her, swearing up a storm. "I'm sorry," he tried to console her as she sat on the ground patting the flames out. "I-I'll go get Katara." Zuko turned to go get her.

"Don't. She'll only hate you more if you hurt me. And besides, I'm fine," she swore. "And look, I'm not even burned. Clothes just got a bit toasted."

"Still, I'm sorry. And-"

Suki laughed at his nervousness. "Don't worry. This will be our secret." That was the first time she'd seen the fire prince laugh. That was when Zuko truly remembered her name. Suki… he liked Suki.

"So. Shall we go again?"

* * *

The next time she sparred with him she saw his scar. His newest scar. They were in the midst of an intense spar outside of their place in ba sing sae. She'd heard rumours of it, Katara had told her that she saw him examining it in front of the mirror a day after he woke before everyone showed up and she cried. Suki understood why because for Katara, it was a reminder of it being just a scar on Zuko or her life. Zuko had too many scars to count, he didn't need another one. So when she saw it for the first time when Zuko took his shirt off, she did her best not to stare.

It wasn't ugly like she thought it would be. It looked like a star. Like a star had shattered on his stomach, and like a star, it was eye catching. Zuko caught her staring.

"It's okay," he sheathed his swords and made his way to his mug of water. "Katara's stared enough. I'm used to it." Suki sat down beside him and reached for her own mug.

"Does it still hurt? It's been a month since-" Since Azula went crazy, since his life hung in the balance, since the weight of the new world rested on his shoulders.

Zuko reached down and traced it. "Sometimes. Sometimes at night I'll wake up thinking I missed. But I look down and see it and remember that I didn't. That I finally didn't do something selfish, that I helped someone."

She scooted closer to him and placed her hand over his. Since their first spar, she'd grown to care for Zuko as her friend, as someone who she needed to help because he'd drop everything to help her in return. She'd seen the way he acted around everyone, like he'd never had friends before. She noticed how he liked to stick to the shadows as everyone hung out together. How she was pretty sure she never heard him laugh. But that boy she tried to decipher was gone. Before her was a man who held his head high despite everything trying to pull him down. She liked this Zuko more than the old Zuko.

"Suki!" Sokka called, rushing out to greet his girlfriend and Zuko. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. Suki laughed at his aloofness. She loved her boyfriend but sometimes he just didn't know when the mood was right. "Oh sorry. Did I interrupt big feeling's time? My bad guys."

Suki pushed him off her and turned to look at Zuko, but he was already leaving. "Well looks like it's you and me. Maybe I can show you a few new swordbending moves I learned." Be pulled her close and kissed her cheek again.

She didn't know what he was trying to insinuate, whether it be actually sword fighting, or something that required more privacy. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She teased.

* * *

It was over two years before the next time they sparred. Zuko had just been nearly assassinated, the first one since the Yu Dao incident, and she pleaded with him to train. "Zuko, please. It's for your own safety. If something happens where you can't bend, you need to be able to fight without it."

Zuko was rusty, the last time she trained with him they had fought to a stalemate, or at least that's what she called Sokka's interruption. She was pretty sure that if he hadn't, Zuko would've eventually bested her. But now she was handling him with ease. And it wasn't because she was that much better than him.

In his two year reign since being crowned Fire Lord, he'd lost weight, the bags under his eyes grew, and his paranoia nearly drove them all away. But not Suki. She refused to quit on him. Not this time. Not when she witnessed first hand the pressure that threatened to break him. His own council members, people he thought he could trust, had tried to kill him or usurp him. She can't remember how many Agni Kai's she attended with the fear that the world was about to be plunged back into war because Zuko was too reckless and stubborn. Somehow he always won, and without bloodshed. But she knew he was losing it. He needed a friend.

"Why did you… why did you do it?" He asked as he gasped for breath. The moon was slowly rising and the garden that they called their own was filled with the sounds of cicada's chirping. The garden had been a safe haven for them both to just escape from the pressure of the outside world and just talk. Be with each other, be their friend.

Suki didn't understand. But there were times when she just never understood what Zuko meant. "What?"

"Yu Dao…" he was still catching his breath. Suki remembered that today was the one year anniversary that they almost killed Zuko. They all stood against Zuko, who was just trying to do what was right for everyone. They were wrong. Sure Zuko was paranoid, and didn't do things in the conventional way. "Why… why didn't you choose my side? Why did none of you believe what I was doing was right? Why did you lie to me claiming to go home to Kyoshi only to show up and stab me in the back? Why did none of you try to convince Aang not to kill me?" A couple of lantern's flames grew, she could feel the atmosphere around her getting hotter.

In truth she didn't have an answer for him other than she didn't trust him. She felt terrible that someone who had risked his life to save her from prison, who took lightning for Katara, and sent more gold and aid to Kyoshi as a form of reprimand that her great grandchildren would be set for life, couldn't be trusted.

But that was a stressful situation and when it came down to her boyfriend, her friends, and the Avatar versus Zuko who she saw first hand struggle with his own morality… her choice was obvious. "Because I thought it was the right thing." She saw his hurt shown plain as day. He took a step back and the flames around her flickered out.

"Oh… I see." He bowed to her and walked away.

"But that didn't mean I wasn't wrong too," she reached out for him. Praying that he'd at least listen. "All of us were. None of us saw what you saw. You shut us all out. I tried to be there for you. If I had known, we could've helped… I could've helped," she finished shyly. Zuko's face shifted, and she saw the man she'd grown accustomed to being with.

He ran his hand through his hair, his signature move. She knew she was talking with Zuko again, not the paranoid man she didn't know. "I guess… I just didn't think you'd choose me. You had Sokka who you love, and Aang's the Avatar. Who am I compared to them?"

Suki swept Zuko up in a hug. "You're my friend."

* * *

Zuko found her sitting in the garden silently feeding the turtle-ducks. He'd been in meetings all afternoon, but he hadn't been listening to their concerns. His only concern was Suki. Aang had shown up that morning to help the discussion of how to govern Republic City. It'd been five years since the Yu Dao incident and Republic City was finally able to start hosting residents. But with Aang came news. News he had not been privy to. Sokka and Suki had broken up. Suki was tired of Sokka being non-committal over marriage. Sokka was tired of Suki being unwilling to leave the fire nation. In the end they decided to take a break. But that break led to a rift, which led to a fracture, and eventually it led to a close. Suki and Sokka were done. And it took a whole six months for Zuko to find out, through the Avatar of all people.

"You've been avoiding me the minute Aang showed up." He said as she gently returned a baby turtle-duck back to its mother. Suki wasn't wearing her traditional Kyoshi armor and paint. She'd been doing it more and more. He knew she was beautiful, but it'd been so long since he'd seen her without it. He was elated that she didn't wear it as much, it made her truly feel like she was his friend and not just his charge. She'd only wore it when there were official meetings or he was making a public venture. Now, he finally knew why. Part of her identity was A Kyoshi warrior, but another part was Sokka's girlfriend. And that Kyoshi warrior part of her was one of the many reasons why she wasn't Sokka's girlfriend anymore. He understood more than anyone to look in the mirror and see someone you don't recognize anymore.

"The turtle-ducks have been neglected by their Fire Lord," she answered, still not looking at him. "I figured someone has to keep them company." She leaned over and scratched one of their heads. The little turtle-duck quacked in elation causing her to smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Her voice was hesitant, Zuko could feel her trepidation. Zuko wanted to force her to turn around and face him. To explain herself as to why she held onto this secret for months without caring to tell him.

"Don't do that Suki. We both know what I'm asking." Suki remained silent, gazing into the clear waters reflecting the orange and purple sunset. "Spar with me?"

Suki turned to see him dressed in a simple red and gold tunic with his hair down, holding out her Kyoshi fan. "Don't make me ask twice."

She smiled at him and took the fan from his hand. "I suppose it's been awhile since I've schooled you."

"So.. why didn't you tell me?" Zuko finally asked, twenty minutes into sparring. The sun had now set and with the flick of his wrist, the lantern's had lit. His blade parried the incoming fan, mere inches from his cheek. He used his strength to push her back and prepare for his counter strike.

"I was scared," she admitted, ducking under his first swing and catching his second with the side of her fan. "Break ups happen all the time and friends have to choose. I know everyone says that there are no sides and that everyone will still love you, but our situation is different. My closest friends are Sokka's sister, her husband, and his best friend who had a crush on him when she was a teenager. And even you who I think I'm the closest with out of everyone, you've known Sokka longer and even admitted that he's your best friend."

"When did I say that?" He sidestepped her strike and gave her hand a smack with his blade in an attempt to disarm her.

"Sokka's eighteenth. When you had to uphold your honor and out drink the entire water tribe. Which surprisingly you did. You told him that he was your best friend." She dropped the fan out of the one Zuko had hit and straight into the palm of her free hand. Zuko hadn't seen her use that move so she quickly pressed her advantage by spinning upwards and striking to disarm one of his hands.

A loud clang echoed in the garden as Suki shockingly disarmed one of Zuko's blades. His eyebrows raised to question the move she just did and she answered with a shrug and a smug grin. "Well drunk me was wrong," he explained as he used both hands to strike down on Suki, dropping her down on one knee.

Zuko used his weight and leverage to force her further down, but Suki remained determined and unmoving. "You're my best friend," he admitted, catching her off guard. And while it wasn't what he intended his confession to be, Zuko used her sudden realization to his advantage by dropping his blade causing her to surge forward and grabbing her and summersaulting her over him to where he was pinned down on top of her. She looked disappointed that he had used that to his advantage.

When he helped her up, he pulled a little harder and wrapped her in for a hug. "I'm serious Suki. No matter what, I'd choose you… always."

As Zuko disappeared back into the palace, Suki remained out with the chirping cicada's and the sleeping turtle-ducks. For six months she tried to figure out what was keeping her from being with Sokka. And tonight she realized what…

Zuko.

* * *

Suki rose with the sun.

It was hard not to with Zuko always stirring by her side. She'd grown accustomed over the three months they'd been together to rising with the sun. At first, she hated it. But now it's just a part of her. Zuko had slipped away a bit earlier than normal, just before dusk. They talked about it last night, she knew how nervous he was for today. He'd most certainly be letting out some stress with some firebending forms this early in the morning.

She slipped on a robe to properly cover herself and made her way to the Fire Lord's private guardian. The one that only she was allowed to enter. Perks of being his best friend and now lover. _Lover,_ the word felt so foreign and yet so right. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. Zuko had just gotten out of an annoyingly long meeting about taxes and debts. They were both overly stressed out, Zuko because his patience had been strained and Suki because since her discovery of her feelings nearly two years ago she slowly has realized that she was hopelessly, madly in love with Zuko. It all happened so quickly, they were sparring as usual, mocking each other with clever remarks. Zuko had accidentally sliced a part of her tunic in such a way that it felt to the ground. Suki was thankful that her breast wrappings were clean. But unbeknownst and forgotten to her, when Zuko used his blade to slice through a water pouch as a distraction, a lot of her upper body had been soaked. The water had not only soaked through her clothing but her wrappings as well. In her combat state of mind she thought nothing of it other than a distraction from Zuko and also a nice cool down midst fight.

She noticed immediately that Zuko was distracted and took it to her advantage. She swept his leg and while he stumbled, launched herself at him and straddled over him. Zuko's eyes were wide with a look she hadn't seen on him before and his breath was strained. He had a light shade of red creeping up on his cheek. "That was easy? What's the problem Fire Lord," she teased, knowing just how much he hated when she called him that. Typically teasing him forced him to try to attempt to break free. But this time Zuko's eyes remained locked on hers with the occasional glance down at her chest. "Oh come on Zuko it's not like you haven't seen me in wrappings before," she added but Zuko still tried to keep his eyes locked with hers. "We've trained together on the beach in bathing suits."

And that's when she realized. The water, her bindings. "Oh spirits." She immediately dropped her fan and went to cover her breasts. "Zuko I-" and that's when she recognized the look. Attraction, want, lust. The same look she'd been secretly giving Zuko for years.

She didn't need to think anymore of it. No more second guessing if the lingering touches and accidental intimacy. She wasn't going to ignore her feelings anymore. And some things were worth the risk.

…

"Figured I'd find you out here," she called as she approached him. Zuko was in the midst of his morning firebending moves.

Zuko continued his forms, but he turned to face him. "Funny, that's not the first time those exact words have been said here. As I recall, our roles were reversed."

"So something's bothering you then." She ducked behind one of his forms and wrapped her arms around him. Zuko always looked stunning in the light of a rising sun. It was something she could very well get used to, was used too. The heat around her diminished. As he's hands wrapped around hers. "We're in this together, remember."

"I'm nervous."

"Zuko," she smiled into his back. "Sokka will get over it." She felt him take a deep breath. "Besides. He wouldn't punch you on your birthday. It's not everyday the mighty Fire Lord turns twenty three." Zuko turned and held her face in his hands. He pulled her in close for a quick, but passion filled kiss. "But that doesn't mean he won't try to punch you tomorrow."

Zuko laughed, "that will cost you!" He lifted a laughing Suki and spun her around, holding her over the water. "You know, it's still pretty early, everyone else is still asleep and you've yet to give me my present." Zuko ran his hands down her back, snaking down to her rear and just down to her thighs. He lifted her up over his shoulders and took her back to their bedroom. Suki was worth a punch in the face.

* * *

"Marry me?" Zuko asked as he dodged an incoming knife. Zuko hates that Mai had taught Suki her knife throwing techniques a few years back, it made training with Suki so much more intense. Not the he minded, he was thankful she had learned more than just her-

"What!?" Suki yelled as she threw another three blades. "Did you just- did you just propose?"

Zuko took her hesitation and struck at her legs. "Of course!" He stated matter of factly. Suki playfully rolled her eyes. Of course Zuko would propose in the middle of their training session. It was such a thing he would do. And even though they had discussions about marriage and heirs, Zuko had never really been sold on marrying her. At least that's what she thought, because every time they did Zuko got weird and distant. She just chalked it up to nerves of her becomi Fire Lady. But now she realized it was his nervousness to ask her.

Suki smirked, but didn't give him an answer. She relished in making him squirm, and to her point, it was working as she watched Zuko's forms become a little more erratic and shy. The one thing about training with Zuko all these years was that she'd come to know what to expect of him. But being his lover, his best friend, she learned his body; the way he flicked his wrist to parry her strike, how he got bolder with his moves as their sessions went longer. Being all of those gave her the ability to see when he was off balance.

And Zuko was off balance.

Zuko's typically bold strategy faltered and Suki struck him down onto one knee. With his remaining dao blade that she hadn't ridden him of, he blocked her attack. "So it's a no," he struggled to keep her from pushing him down lower.

"Why did you ask me now? Of all times? Of all the places?" She spoke through her gritted teeth.

"Because this is our thing. You, me, alone training in our private garden."

Suki blushed and relaxed her assault on him. "Our garden?"

In all her time serving and being with Zuko the garden had always been referred to as the Fire Lord's garden. Even though she spent nearly every evening out here with him, she never felt any ownership to the beautiful peaceful garden. Nor the baby turtle-ducks that loved her, or the chirping cicadas, or the orange and purple sky, or anything. This was Zuko's spot that he allowed her to join him in. "Of course ours. This is where we first truly became friends. Where we shared our secrets and our pain. Where we first kissed, first made love, and where I certainly realized I was madly in love with you. This is your place as much as it is mine. I thought that we could share one more memory together in it."

"And that would be?" She asked, hoping he'd ask her properly this time. He was already down on one knee.

"Where we decided to spend the rest of our lives together and husband and wife. So, Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors and of the Fire Nation will you marry me?"

She smiled as her heart radiated with bliss. She launched herself down onto Zuko, making sure their lips met with hunger, desire and above all else, love.

"Of course."


	3. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki would have never have guessed she'd meet the perfect man by spilling coffee on him. She also didn't think he'd have a daughter. But she's willing to roll with the punches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sexual content. 
> 
> Also, this one really got away from me lol. What initially was planned out to be a 5k word story turned into so much more!!! 
> 
> Enjoy ")
> 
> Also this is post breakdown/recovery Azula we're dealing with

**Modern AU**

Suki couldn't believe her luck or really lack there of. Of course she managed to spill her scalding hot coffee on the cute guy sitting at her unofficial official table. "Oh my God! I am so so sorry," she swore as she grabbed some napkins from a nearby table and attempted to dry him off. "I wasn't paying attention," she partially lied. In truth she was paying too much attention to the mysterious handsome man at her table that she wasn't paying much attention to anyone else.

"It's okay. It happens," he kindly said. "But now I feel bad. Here I am with two coffees and you have none," he joked, pointing to his soaked shirt. "Please allow me to buy you one."

Suki blinked in surprise. The man she has just spilled coffee on was offering to buy her a cup to replace the one that was currently on him. He offered her a seat asking what she had just ordered. Thankfully Suki hadn't ordered anything complicated, just a vanilla latte.

"So can I get your name?" He asked once he returned with her coffee.

"Uhh are you sure? Cus I just spilled coffee on you and then you had to pay an extra five dollars to replace my coffee. The one that's currently staining your shirt."

The man laughed, "it's fine truly. I'm not going anywhere other than home anyways. So… your name?" He gave her a pleasant smile. A smile that told her despite the horrendous scar on his face, he wasn't dangerous.

"I'm Suki."

"Zuko," he said, offering her his hand. "It's nice to meet you Suki."

The two sat and talked for a little bit, exchanging pleasantries and making jokes. It was the first time in years that Suki had ever talked with someone she had just met so openly. Somehow Zuko had gotten her to talk about her parents, her friends, and her job without ever actually asking about it. She learned that Zuko was the oldest sibling of his family, that he had two younger sisters, and a very demanding job. That he usually stopped for coffee on Saturdays to decompress from the trials and tribulations of the work week.

Before she even realized, an hour had passed. And for the first time in a while, she didn't care that she stayed at the coffee shop longer than usually. She was more than content to stay there longer until Zuko's phone alarm went off. "Oh I'm sorry. I have to go." He stood up and collected his things. "It truly was a pleasure meeting you-" he stopped looking like there was more that he wanted to say. He gave her an awkward nod before leaving.

Why didn't she get his number? Why didn't he ask for hers? She asked herself.

Suddenly her phone rang. "Yes Sokka?"

"Hey Suks. Uhh you know how Katara asked me to pick up Bumi from his little friend's birthday party?"

"Yes Sokka. I remember that Bumi was very excited to have and I quote "a super awesome manly day to do man things" or something like that," she teased.

"Yeah well I got tied up and I need you to pick him up. I've already called ahead and said you'd be picking him up."

Suki sighed. "I don't know Sokka… Bumi isn't my biggest fan. He always tells me I like Kya more."

"Well you do. She's your goddaughter and you're like obsessed with everything she does."

"She's my little princess. We have tea parties and watch She-Ra together don't hate."

She heard Sokka laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it. So could you do me this solid."

"Fine Sokka. You owe me though."

"Thank you. Okay I gotta go-"

She rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics. Sokka hadn't told her the address, but just as she was about to text him he sent her the address. Suki hopped into her Sedan and headed to the address Sokka gave her.

It didn't take long for her to get to the birthday party. The bounce house out front was an obvious give away.

Bumi ran over to her the second she got out of the car. He was looking more and more like Sokka each and every day, but his eyes were the same sky blue as Katara's, and of course his whole attitude was identical to his father's. "Auntie Suki! Where's Uncle Sokka?" The little boy asked as he ran up to greet her. She didn't have the heart to tell him that Sokka had lost track of time and gotten a little too drunk with his co-workers. "He's busy fighting off monsters," she lied, protecting his feelings.

Bumi seemed to have bought it, chattering about how cool Sokka was. "-looks like we m-" a hand grabbed her shoulder and Suki's instincts kicked in. She grabbed the assailant's wrist and twisted it, bringing his arm behind his back and dropping him onto his knees. "-ow, Suki, I'm sorry! I was just trying to say hi." Suki recognized the raspy voice as Zuko, the man she'd spilt coffee on earlier. Now she had just broken his wrist because he made the mistake of sneaking up on her to say hi.

"Zuko? Oh my God I'm so sorry," she quickly released his wrist and tried to help him up. Zuko shot her an amused smile before the pain in his wrist kicked in causing him to wince. "That's alright. Should've known you'd be able to kick my a- I mean butt," he corrected himself when he noticed Bumi. "Well hello. I'm Zuko. What's your name little guy?"

"Mommy said that I shouldn't talk to strangers," He said, stepping shyly behind Suki's leg. Zuko glanced up to Suki presuming she was the mother. "Well your mom sounds quite wise. And also knows how to kick butt."

Suki blushed, "oh he's not mine. He's my friend's kid. My ex, the uncle of this little minion, couldn't make it so he asked me to pick little Bumi here, up." She ruffled Bumi's disheveled hair and brought him around to face Zuko instead of hiding behind her. "Why are you here?"

Just as Zuko opened his mouth to respond, a loud girlish squeal came from inside the bounce house. "Daddy!" A young girl with jet black hair tied in a tight bun, beautiful golden eyes, and glasses came running towards Suki and Zuko. Suki smirked as she saw Bumi get nervous and blush. "Hey my little turtle-duck. Did you have fun?" The girl nodded enthusiastically, explaining how there was a piñata, and birthday cake, and Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. That she was upset that Olaf wasn't there but they played tag in the "bouncy house" so it was super fun. Suki's heart melted as she watched Zuko pay rapt attention to his daughter. As if Zuko couldn't get more attractive.

"Hi Bumi!" The girl waved after she finished monologuing to her father. Bumi awkwardly waved and muttered hi back. Suki gave Zuko a knowing look, but he was having none of it. He eyeballed the boy suspiciously. Suki couldn't help but roll her eyes. Ugh boys and their stupid overprotection of their little girls or little sisters. She remembered how protective Sokka was over Katara and now how both him and Aang were over Kya. The poor girl was only four but she was in for a lifetime of embarrassment from her father and uncle.

"-fun day with Mommy?" She heard Zuko ask, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Mhmm. We got lunch and she told me that she was excited for my birthday!" Zuko smiled and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I'm glad." He then noticed his daughter staring up at Suki wondering who she was. "Oh where are my manners. Suki, this is my daughter Izumi. Izumi, this is my new friend Suki. She's here to pick up Bumi.

"You're really pretty," was the first thing Izumi said to her. Suki couldn't help but blush.

"Not as pretty as you," she returned the compliment. Izumi giggled before looking at Bumi. "Bumi doesn't think so," her tone getting more serious. "He said girls are gross and since I'm a girl I'm gross." Zuko gasped but Suki could see he was a tad thankful that Bumi wasn't interested in his daughter.

Suki couldn't help but laugh at the adorable children. "Bumi… apologize. Izumi is very pretty. And girls aren't gross."

"Yes they are!"

"Bumi," she gave him a stern, no nonsense look.

Bumi sighed and looked back at Izumi. "I'm sorry I said you are gross. You're not… you look… nice. You are nice," he rambled. Suki smiled and told him nice work. She looked back at Zuko who was back to despising Bumi, especially when Izumi blushed at Bumi's words. "You look nice too," she said shyly.

"Okay. Izumi we have to go. Mom wants to have dinner with us tonight. She says she's got a surprise for us!" Izumi cheered hoping it was chicken nuggets. "Now go say goodbye to your friend and put your shoes on, then we can go." Izumi nodded and took off back towards the house.

Suki said the same to Bumi, leaving the two of them alone. She couldn't understand why it was awkward again. They had such good chemistry at the coffee shop and again in front of Bumi and Izumi. And that's when she realized because Zuko had a wife and kid, he didn't have an interest in her. It's why he didn't ask for her number at the coffee shop. Zuko was nursing his wrist, reminding Suki of what she did. "I can pay for that!" She blurted out.

Zuko smiled at her again. He had such a pretty smile. "That's okay. It's not broken. Probably just sprained." Suki didn't really buy it, but she figured someone who had a burn like his had to have a high pain tolerance. "But… if you really want to make it up to me. Maybe I could give you my phone number and we could have dinner? It'd be a lot less painful for me than the last two times we've met," he joked.

"But you're married-"

"Divorced actually. I know. Divorced with a eight year old kid at twenty eight, kind of a deal breaker," he sighed, looking down at his feet. She could tell that he'd been rejected a lot because of it. "But despite having coffee spilt on me and my wrist sprained, I really enjoyed your company. And Izumi was right… you're really pretty," by now he was looking at her again, trying not to blush but failing.

After a pregnant pause, which Suki spent weighing the pros and cons rather quickly since she found no cons, she finally responded. "I'd love to."

"But I have to warn you. Izumi is my life. She had to come first. The whole divorce was a tough time for her and I'm finally getting her back, I can't risk losing her."

Suki stepped forward and out her hand on his shoulder as reassurance. "The last thing I'd ever want to do is come between you and your adorable daughter."

"Okay then." He pulled his phone and handed it to her so she could put her number in. "I'll call you."

She smiled as both Izumi and Bumi returned with matching smiles and gift bags. "It's a date," she responded as she took Bumi and led him to her car.

Today was a great day.

* * *

Sunday rolled around and Suki was nervous that Zuko hadn't texted her. She was partially thankful that he hadn't asked her to dinner Sunday because Sundays were her "me time". Sundays were when she did her chores, went shopping, or just lounged around her apartment. But that didn't mean he couldn't have texted her.

But Monday morning yielded different results. Monday morning she woke up to a text from Zuko apologizing, claiming his little sister and her girlfriend stopped by unexpectedly and took him and Izumi to the zoo. Suki smiled at the thought of Zuko and Izumi at the zoo having a great time. She wondered what type of animals had Izumi gotten excited over, what silly antics they had gotten into. The second half of the text asked if it was alright for him to call her later.

She immediately responded with a resounding yes. Suki couldn't remember the last time she felt this giddy about a guy wanting to ask her out. Maybe, Sokka? But she was just a young naive sixteen year old girl at the time. Today she was a grown twenty-seven, twenty-eight in four months, year old woman who owned a self defense dojo and lived in a studio apartment. Sure it happened to be directly above the dojo, and yes she was able to afford it thanks to her great great grandmothers fortune but still, she worked hard and earned it. Not to mention that it made commuting that much cheaper. Not that she used her sedan all that often, everything she needed was within walking distance. Everything but her friends who chose the suburbs instead of the city.

Work unfortunately seemed to drag due to her excitement at Zuko calling her. No one had ever texted her first to ask permission to call them later. It was a very gentlemanly thing to do and it made her amped with anticipation. Finally, when six o'clock came, and she had finished with her lessons, she bid farewell to one of her trusted instructors, Ty Lee, allowing her to close the gym when the last classes finished up at nine.

"Zuko here," was how he greeted her. And bless Suki's heart because she tried her hardest not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Zuko it's just so awkward how you greeted me. I mean you called me and that's how you started… it's kind of cute." She was biting back her giggles.

She could hear Zuko sigh. "Hey, I'm a little rusty. I haven't asked a girl out since high school sophomore year," she could just feel him rolling his eyes. "But yeah here it goes. Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Suki paused, only to put him on edge. Of course she was going to say yes, this was the first date in awhile where she was genuinely excited about attending. "I guess that's okay," she teased, hearing Zuko breath a sigh of relief. Was he really that nervous? "But seriously. I'd love to go out with you tonight. Any ideas?"

"I'm glad you so hastily agreed," he teased back. "But I read earlier today that it's best to allow the person you're asking to tell you where they'd like to be taken. Something about them choosing a place that they're comfortable with." Suki couldn't believe that he actually went and researched articles on dates. She didn't know whether to be honored or terrified that he was that out of practice. Still, it was rather adorable. "But my uncle instilled upon me that confidence is a very important thing to have. So I'm going to confidently ask that you allow me to take you to the Jasmine Dragon for dinner."

"Are you sure? Isn't that place like rather expensive? I'm not usually one for overpriced food. You don't have to impress me." Plus she really only had a limited supply of nice dresses that would be acceptable at a place like that. If she was going to go, she'd need Ty Lee's help. And she hated asking her for outfit advice.

"I insist. I actually already booked us the reservation. Sorry," he seemed very shy about not taking her vote into consideration.

"Don't be sorry. I just didn't expect us to go there. I was thinking just coffee or something," she admitted.

"We can do that," Zuko hurriedly said. "I can call right now and cancel. It's no big deal, coffee sounds perfect."

"Zuko," she laughed. "The Jasmine Dragon will be perfect. And maybe after we could just get coffee."

"After .. yeah after." He sounded relieved. "So do you want me to pick you up? Or would you like to meet there?"

"What time is the reservation?"

"8:15."

She checked her clock which was showing 6:30. Plenty of time for her to get ready. "I'll meet you there… at eight."

"Perfect. I look forward to it."

She swore that before he hung up he heard him cheer. He was very adorable.

She took a shower and put on some sweats and a shirt before heading back down to ask for Ty Lee's help. Her last classes were over and she was just doing some school work in the office, waiting for the other instructors to finish their lessons. "Hey Ty, you got a minute."

Ty Lee beamed up at her. "For you Suki, always," she said, before looking back to her paper.

Suki nervously paced back and forth in the office trying to figure out the best way to tell her that she had a hot date tonight without showing Ty Lee how excited she truly was. "So I need your help…"

"Regarding?" She asked without looking up from her school work.

"I sort of have a date tonight."

That got Ty Lee's full attention. She looked up from her laptop and gave her a cheesy smile. "Oh my gods. Tell me everything."

"Well I sort of dropped coffee on him," Ty Lee snorted, claiming that "of course she did". "And he was cool about it so we got to talking, and we both enjoyed our time talking but he left in a hurry only for me to meet up with him again when I was picking up Bumi from a classmate's birthday party. He snuck up on me and I nearly broke his wrist." At that point Ty Lee was full on keeled over. "But he was just picking up his daughter. We exchanged numbers and he asked me out."

"So you're going out with a single dad? That's so presh! Oh my spirits, are you going out with a Dilf?" She chortled. "So how older is he? Where's he taking you? Did you meet his kid? That's so soon!"

Suki rolled her eyes allowing Ty Lee to take a breath. "He's only twenty-eight. And yes I met his daughter, she thought I was very pretty. And he's taking me to the Jasmine Dragon in one hour!" She nearly exploded with nerves as she realized just how short of time she had before she met him. "So I need your help. I know you're like posh or whatever and tend to keep ridiculous dresses in your car. The Jasmine Dragon is super high end and I don't really have high end stuff."

Ty Lee pulled herself out of her stupor to finally help. "Of course. Follow me!" She grabbed her keys and beckoned Suki to follow. Suki forgot just how rich Ty Lee was until she saw her car again. A brand new pink BMW i8. A car worth roughly $150,000. More money than Suki makes in two years. She watched as her friend opened the trunk and pulled out a few pressed dresses straight from the dry cleaners. "Let's go get you ready."

It took about thirty minutes to try on the dresses, but Suki had decided on dress number four; a navy blue asymmetric tiered lace sheath dress. "You know my girlfriend is real close with the owner Iroh. Mention you're friends with me and Azula and he's sure to give you a nice deal." Ty Lee said as she helped with the makeup. Suki was never one to coat herself with the stuff, and Ty Lee knew that. Just some lipstick, a little eyeliner to bring out her eyes and she was good to go. "Damn. You look stunning Suki." She couldn't help but blush.

"It's not all too much?"

Ty Lee gave Suki her trademark smile. "Not at all," she said once Suki got into her car. "So what's the lucky guy's name?"

"Zuko," she answered before she drove off to meet him. If she had stayed one more minute, she would've seen Ty Lee's mix of a knowing and mischievous grin. Ty Lee was so going to text Azula about this.

Zuko was waiting with reddish maroon colored pants, an ash grey shirt with a satin black tie, as well as a black cardigan over it. He thought that he looked good today, but when he saw Suki, everything else paled in comparison. "You look-Suki you look-wow," he somehow managed to say through his flustered state.

Suki blushed at his stuttering, it felt good to have him gawk over her. "You clean up pretty well yourself." Zuko smiled as he looked like he was about to say more when he got a call.

"Oh sorry, it's my secretary. She probably wants to make sure I'm set up for my presentation," he rolled his eyes at the thought. But Suki saw the smile in his eyes as he talked about his secretary. She was glad that Zuko was kind not only with her but at his job. Which she most certainly needed to ask him what exactly he did at his job. "Hey Song, I hope you're doing well. What can I do for you?" He nodded and smiled and playfully rolled his eyes at her. He held the phone away from him and she could hear the girl's excited tone. "I put the reservation under my name. Just tell them dinner for two, Sozin."

Suki nodded and made her way to the hostess. "Hi there."

"Do you have a reservation?" The overly cheerful hostess asked. It was a little off-putting and Suki couldn't tell if Joo-Dee was genuine or not.

"Yes. Table for two. Under the name Sozin." She leaned in real close to Joo-Dee. "And I don't know how this is supposed to be done, but my friend Ty Lee told me to tell you I'm that her and Azula know Iroh or that he knows Azula or… spirits this is so embarrassing." She mentally cursed herself for acting so ridiculous. Joo-Dee however, looked at her sympathetically.

"Well those two are close with Mr. Iroh, but I don't think I've ever seen you with them dear. And Sozin? Are you sure because Mr-Mr Sozin!" Joo-Dee's sympathetic look changed to one of sheer delight and nerves.

"Hey Joo-Dee. Hope Suki hasn't caused you too much trouble," he joked. "So is our table ready?" He asked, slinging his arm around her. A jolt ran up her spin at his touch, warmth spread throughout her body. If Zuko could do this with a simple touch, she had to assume what he could do when he purposefully meant to make her feel that way.

"Right this way sir." She guided them through the crowded restaurant to a secluded pavilion within the restaurant. "Jin will be serving you shortly. It's good to see you again Mr. Sozin." She bowed and left them to their privacy.

"Come here often?"

"Not so much as of late. It was a place that I came here with Mai and Izumi all the time. But I just… kind of wanted to impress you," he shyly admitted. He looked so handsome in lighting which was dimmed perfectly, intimately. The ornate art along the walls seemed to come alive with the flicker of the candlelight between them.

"So that's why she got all Mr. Sozin," she said in her best Joo-Dee impression. Zuko laughed as he took a sip causing him to nearly choke. "Pardon me that's embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as I was making a fool of myself at the hostess table. I was trying to be cool and get us an upgrade or a discount," she admitted with a sigh, bringing her hand to the bridge of her nose. "I'm never taking Ty Lee's advice again."

"You know Ty-"

"Zuko!" A girl roughly their age, with tan skin and black hair, said as she steadily approached their table. "It's been like over a month. Where have you been? Iroh is going to be so excited to see you! I'll go fetch him."

"No Jin, there's no need to-" he tried to reach for her but she was already gone.

"So you know Iroh too huh. Seems to me I know the right people," she teased, taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah…" Zuko looked nervous. "He's my uncle. And I asked him specifically if he was going to be here tonight and he said no." He also mumbled some other words that she couldn't quite catch, but she was able to gather the gist of it. Zuko wasn't pleased.

"Ahhh Zuko!" A warm voice said, stepping out from the shadow. With him came Jin and another waitress carrying two trays filled with teapots and cakes. "I was hoping that your call to make sure I wasn't here meant that you would be coming."

Zuko sighed, clearly frustrated. "That's exactly why." He flashed Suki an apologetic smile but she was beyond entertained at Zuko's Uncle. Zuko on the other hand, looked completely dumbfounded by his uncle.

"And who might this lovely flower be?" He bowed and offered his hand and graciously kissed her hand. "Why Zuko, are you on a date? Oh this is wonderful." He clapped his hands together. "Just wonderful." Iroh turned his attention back to Suki. "You know it's about time. He's been all grumpy and moody for two years now."

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted, completely embarrassed. Suki couldn't help but laugh. She completely understood why he wanted to make sure Iroh wasn't there. The man seemed to do nothing but embarrass Zuko, but in the cutest way imaginable.

"You know Ms. Ty Lee and I were hoping that you'd find someone soon. Your sister on the other hand-"

"Was betting that I die all alone. I'm aware." Zuko sighed, crossing his arms and huffing. Suki still couldn't help but smirk. He looked so cute when he pouted. "But uncle I was hoping that maybe I'd be able to… you know, have my date."

"Oh yes my apologies. Well it was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Suki, I hope to see you again."

Once Iroh vanished and Jin returned with a bottle of wine and took their orders, they finally were able to proceed with their date. Zuko was constantly apologizing that he made a mistake by bringing her here and that it was not a first date place with the amount of baggage. Suki didn't mind, in fact she appreciated that he liked her so much he was willing to be embarrassed by his uncle just to impress her. But Zuko didn't need to impress her, just being around him made her giddy as a schoolgirl with a massive crush on the star quarterback who all of a sudden noticed her. . And the wine certainly helped them both loosen up.

She learned about his home life after he moved in with his uncle. He learned about how he always went up against his sister for his father's approval but eventually learned that his father's approval meant nothing but he lost his sister in the process. Zuko told her that he'd only reacquainted with his sister after his father disowned her because she came out. She had no one to turn to and ended up at his and Mai's doorstep. Izumi was two at the time and she was obsessed with Azula. Somehow despite her cold demeanor and natural hatred for all things good and pure, Azula took care of Izumi. She read her bedtime stories when he and Mai got stuck working late. Suki could see the pride in his face when he talked about his sister's interaction with his daughter.

But she quickly learned that nothing pleased him more than talking about his daughter. Izumi was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, the way he lit up when he talked about her made her a bit hot and bothered. She loved how he loved his daughter, how he pulled off being a single father, everything about him was hot. He was everything someone like her was looking for. Had a stable job, a loving family, a beautiful daughter and a good relationship with his ex. Plus he was fucking hot. Okay, so she might have been feeling the wine now.

Zuko realized the time and said that unfortunately they should be going. It's late and he had to move his appointment up to tomorrow morning. She was a bit pouty, but he promised that he would take her to lunch, so she counted it as a win. Unfortunately, it meant no coffee stop for her to sober up. Nothing was bound to be open anyway.

Now typically, Suki wasn't a horny drunk, she was more of the not backing down type. But feeling Zuko wrap his arm around her as they made their way to their Lyft, well it really made her want him right then and there.

"Two stops?" The driver asked.

"Yes."  
"Just one."

They both looked at each other. She could see the glaze in his eyes that he was feeling the effects of all the wine they consumed. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him. His look was all telling, he wanted her to confirm. "One stop." Zuko smirked and told the driver which one was his address.

Zuko didn't even get the key in before she was all over him. He tasted like the wine they had and a hint of cinnamon. She wanted more, needed more. And she needed him now. They clumsily made their way to his bedroom, as she took the time to explore his body, feeling the way he gasped as she squeezed his muscles. Suki couldn't remember the last time she did something like this. Sure she'd had a few flings and drunken hookups, but those were only fueled by her attraction to the guy. With Zuko, it felt like so much more, there was an everlasting need in the way his mouth bit down on her neck, there was a fire in the way his hands groped her body, that if he let go of her she'd slip away. And there was a passion in which they kissed. A passion she hadn't felt since Sokka.

At first the kiss was wild, once they got to the bedroom, all tongue and teeth and desperate gasps for air. Suki's hands gripped Zuko's waist while Zuko let his hands wander into Suki's hair, twisting the short strands around his fingers and tugging lightly. Suki groaned into his mouth and Zuko grinned.

Then they calmed slightly. It was in no way any less passionate, but more intimate, as they sought to pleasure each other as opposed to a wild animal clash.

Zuko moved from Suki's lips, kissing down her jawline. A moan slipped through Suki’s lips as he pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

Suki in turn, wanted nothing more than a lot less clothing on the man in front of her. She tugged at Zuko's cardigan pulling it over his head, flinging it across to the other side of the room without a glance.

Suki recaptured Zuko's lips with her own once more biting his bottom lip. Zuko groaned once more before pulling his own shirt over his head with her guidance and abandoned it somewhere on the floor.

“Off” Zuko demanded, tugging lightly at Suki’s dress.

Suki laughed before turning around to give him access. Zuko made quick work of unzipping it and soon Suki was wriggling out of the dress. She stood in front of Zuko in nothing but her black lace underwear as she kicked off her heels.

Zuko grabbed her by the thighs, lifting her up off the ground and threw her onto his bed. He quickly slipped out of his jeans and crawled to her, leaving a trail of hot kisses up her body. Every place he kissed left a tingling sensation and the warmth between her legs grew. When he finally reached her lips after a painstakingly long amount of time she reveled in the feel as he captured her lips once more. She needed him now.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled as he grabbed her hand which was trying to explore his body once more. He chuckled. "I'm not done with you yet." In a swift movement, he grabbed both of her hands and lifted them above her head, rendering them useless. She'd never had someone take control of her like this. It only served to make her needier. Whatever he was going to do she was eager to allow it.

“Well?” He raised an eyebrow at her, looking down at her closed legs. His body was demanding, but his eyes were asking permission.

But since she wasn’t exactly in a position to deny him, she adjusted herself, allowing her legs to part slightly. “Happy?” She fired back.

“Not yet.” He mumbled as he placed himself fully above her and rubbed his thigh between her legs. Her breath hitched from the friction of his thigh rubbing against her. “That’s a little better," he smirked down at her.

Suki has no idea what brought this on, but she’s more than happy to comply if it meant that he’ll continue to ruin her like this. He fit his lips to hers and she swallowed a moan working its way out of her throat, he yanked her arms further above her head to give himself more leverage to continue his devastating movements.

They broke the kiss to catch their breath, and during the pause he reached around behind her back to unclasp her bra. With one effortless movement, her breasts are exposed to him, she can see the look of pure desire and hunger that has overtaken his eyes.

Their lips meet again after a moment of wandering eyes.

His underwear was feeling particularly restrictive when she started to thrust her hips harder on his thigh. She can tell by the way he shuddered that he loved the sound of her gasping at the sensation, the feel of her grinding herself on him. Zuko can’t deny the beauty of seeing her throw her head back, feeling her breath changing against his lips, so he’ll allow her this pleasure… for now.

Fuck, he’s so hot. And she needs him to take her. Now!

His eyes flicker down to her hard nipples and the wetness between her legs. His smirk grows even more. “You’ve been waiting for a while, huh?”

She nods, not trusting her voice.

“Want me to take care of it for you? Would you like that?" His voice was laced with a low purr as he asks her, leaving the faintest of traces over her body. The teasing had set her body on fire and she was willing to burn for Zuko. 

She gulps and nods even harder.

His lips find their way to one of her breast's and she can't help but release a moan of pure ecstasy. With his free hand he starts to knead the other one, making her gasp for breath. The slight nibbling, sucking, and prodding causes her to grind her hips faster, more erratic, and it takes her over the edge. Her body shakes as the orgasmic sensation fills her entire being.

Suki's had enough. She needs him now.

What do you need?” A tease undercuts the softness of his voice.

Suki shoots him an exasperated look. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“I just want to hear you say it.” He breathes, gently running his fingers up her sides, tracing her scars and curves, sending shivers down her spine.

"Spirits, you're serious aren't you," she moans as Zuko gently caresses her thigh, making its way further in.

"What do you need?” His head tilts all too innocently for the amount of damage he's been causing, is causing.

“You. I need you.” She pants.

Zuko just raises an eyebrow at her, a signal that that isn’t enough.

“Please. I need you, please.”

Other words tumble from her lips, but it’s that first please that makes him nod and attach his lips to that sweet spot on her neck with a dedication even his earlier kisses can’t match. Suki moans at the feeling of him pressed up against her like this, their chests near flush and his lips, hands, tongue ravish her skin like fire.

"Daddy?" A koi voice came from the doorway.

"Izumi! Sweetie, are you okay?" Zuko hurriedly covered Suki's exposed chest and made his way over to his daughter.

"Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare."

Zuko looked back at Suki and he could see his apology written over his face. "How about I come read you a story and sleep with you. Okay?"

The little girl clutched her teddy bear and nodded. "Okay Daddy." She watched as she shuffled away back to her room. "Let daddy change into his pajamas first." He ran back to Suki and launched himself at her. "I'm so so sorry. I-"

She pulled him in for a gentle kiss. The shared lustful mood between them was gone. "It's okay. Go be a good dad. I'll uhh. I'll call an Uber or Lyft and get back to my car. We can-"

Zuko shushed her. "There's no need. You can stay here. Please it's late," he glanced over her shoulder to check the time. "It's almost two am. Please," he pleaded. "Stay. Have breakfast with me. Us."

She couldn't deny him even if she tried. "Okay." He smiled and gave her another kiss. "I'll be back in thirty." He rolled off the bed and made his way to his closet to put on some pajamas. He also tossed her a shirt of his for her to sleep in.

Suki tried to stay awake, she really did. The thought of Zuko coming back and having his way with her was certainly something worthwhile but while the wine she consumed heightened her hormones, it also had made her incredibly sleepy. She was out before she knew what happened.

A loud alarm was the next thing Suki heard, and a hoarse groan, followed by an arm pulling her closer. She smirked, knowing that she was cuddling with Zuko. Despite both of them getting cockblocked by Izumi, she still had a wonderful night. "Sorry," Zuko whispered into her ear. "I tend to rise with the sun." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sentiment. "Plus I have to get breakfast ready. A promise is a promise."

Suki stayed in bed a little bit longer after Zuko left to make breakfast. She lied there for thirty minutes remembering the past night's transgression. She was so close to having him completely fuck her brains out. At least she was able to come, unlike Zuko. But there was always next time, and if waking up in his arms meant anything, there was definitely going to be a next time. A lot of next times.

"On the edge of greatness…" she heard the familiar song echoing from up the hall. She also smelt the mouthwatering scent of buttery pancakes and chocolate… chocolate chip pancakes. She let her nose guide her as she entered the kitchen. Her ears were right, Izumi was seated in front of the TV watching She-Ra Princess of Power with a plateful of pancakes.

"Good morning," Zuko said, wearing a "super dad" apron that was covered in pancake batter. A quick glance over to Izumi and Suki noticed a little smear of pancake batter on her cheek.

"Did I miss the food fight?"

Zuko laughed and Izumi looked over to the two of them. Immediately she put her plate down and walked up to Suki. "Hi. Daddy says that you're his new friend and that you had a sleepover party."

"Honey, you've met Suki before," he said, trying to remind her of Saturday. But Suki couldn't blame her, the girl was most likely in a sugar high and crashed hard, forgetting ever meeting her.

"But I haven't," a cold, menacing voice said from behind them. Suki turned to see a beautiful woman with piercing golden eyes. Her first thought was that this was Zuko's ex-wife. How did he ever find her as beautiful as this woman.

"Aunt Zuza!" Izumi shouted and launched herself at the woman. So this was the sister he told her about. She could see how she easily could've been a person that he had issues with in his past. She didn't really give off the most loving of vibes. Not to mention she had a serious case of R.B.F.

"Ugh. Zuzu get your little fire spawn off me," she chided, but Suki saw the way she smiled and held her niece.

"Aunt Zuza come watch She-Ra," Izumi dragged a non-resisting Azula.

"So yeah this is my family. You've met them all except for my mom, stepdad, and younger sister who live over in Hira'a. And of course Mai, but she's out of town for a week or so… and I don't think meeting my ex-wife is actually a good idea. I mean we're still friends but I don't… okay I'm just going to shut up now," Zuko mumbled as he handed her some pancakes. "Zuza. Pancakes when you want them. I'm going to get dressed."

Zuko flashed her a smile before disappearing back into his room. "So… your Zuzu's little… what are you exactly?"

Suki shuddered at the malice in Azula's voice. "I'm Suki."

"Oh I'm well aware who you are." Azula said, opening the fridge and helping herself to some orange juice. "Ty Lee has told me all about her boss."

"You're the girlfriend that she's so in love with," Suki announced, causing Azula to blush. "It's so nice to meet you in person. Her Instagram doesn't do you justice."

"Yes well. I just want you to know that dating Zuzu comes with a lot of baggage. An eight year old daughter, an ex-wife who's still very much in the picture, me, and I'm sure he hasn't even mentioned our father." A darkness took Azula's face. "So just know that he has a lot and it takes a special woman to deal with it… so congratulations," she rolled her eyes. "I guess you're special."

"Aunt Zuza, it's starting!" Izumi yelled. "Hurry!"

She sighed and poured herself a second glass of orange juice. "Only if Suki can join."

"Okay!" Izumi shouted without looking back from the screen. Azula leaned closer to Suki. "She is the most important thing in his life. If you want to be part of his, you got to be part of hers. And this is the best place to start."

Bring it on.

Zuko reentered the living room to see three girls on the couch cuddling, watching one of Izumi's cartoons. Based on the voices he assumed it was She-Ra. "Suki?" He asked, grabbing her attention. "I have some spare clothes you could wear so you don't have to… you know…"

She beamed at him and scooted away from Izumi and Azula. Azula immediately wrapped her arm around Izumi and pulled her closer. His sister wasn't always so good with touching another person unless it was to hurt them. But when Izumi came around and Zuko put the one month old in her hands, he saw the change. The deadly look she'd always had, melted. In place was a look of love, protection, happiness. Izumi helped Azula be the person she is today. She was still under Ozai's influence, but Zuko truly believed that was when her change started. And now Azula isn't alone with Ozai and filled with hatred. Now Azula has him, she has Izumi, and Mai, and her girlfriend of four and a half years whom he knows she loves just as much as Ty Lee loves her. Sure she's still rough around the edges, and still has a cold demeanor, but she's not what she used to be. She's better, and he loves his sister. He always had, now she just makes it easier.

Suki vanished back into his room but not before planting a small peck on his cheek. He tried to hide his blushing face from Azula but he failed miserably when he saw her smirking. "Seems to me you've found yourself a good one. Ty Lee has given her stamp of approval and even though she practically loves everyone, she LOVES Suki. And my little fireball here seems to like her. Right Zumi?"

This time, Izumi did look away from the TV and up at her father. "Yeah. Suki's cool. Glimmer is her favorite just like me. She also agrees that there's no fire princess and that there should be." Zuko smiled as he rustled her hair. "Is she gonna replace mommy?" Both Zuko and Azula froze and stared at each other. He scowled at her while she did her best not to breakdown in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah Zuzu, is she?" Azula innocently asked. Zuko wished he could deepen his scowl.

"No one could replace mommy. Never. But I was wondering if it's okay if she could hangout with us every now and then?" He paused waiting for his daughter's answer. As much as he liked Suki, and he really liked Suki, Izumi was his first priority. If Izumi didn't approve then nothing else mattered. Although she didn't really approve of Ty Lee at the time, but that's because Ty Lee kept buying her pink things. Izumi hated pink.

"I guess," she finally answered, completely uncaring. Zuko knew that she did care. She wasn't accustomed to change. Two years ago when he and Mai finally agreed that they needed to stop being together, Izumi was woefully unprepared. They knew that if they were to have kept it up, they would've become just like their parents. And neither of them wanted Izumi to grow up experiencing anything similar to their own childhood. Izumi deserved better than a childhood of neglect, hatred, confusion, and pain. So instead of putting their daughter through that, they did what was best for everyone. They stayed friendly, as one could with your ex-spouse. And they tried their hardest to keep from breaking Izumi's heart. They also tried to keep it strictly platonic, but sometimes during a birthday or when Izumi needed them both together, they would have a little too much to drink and find themselves sharing the same bed. And that only made things worse for Izumi who believed that her parents were getting back together.

That's why Zuko was so scared when Izumi found out about Kei Lo. Mai getting a boyfriend let her know that they weren't getting back together. She had such a rough time. She wasn't just mad at them for dating, but also him. Izumi claimed that he didn't love her enough, that he didn't fight to win her back. When he tried to explain that he loved Mai more than anything until she came along, Izumi didn't believe him. Izumi fought tooth and nail on everything. It was a year of total hell. But in the end, he was thankful. This had to happen eventually, and now that it was over, Izumi was more okay with them dating other people. But that didn't mean they still kept it platonic. They had a few too many close calls after Mai and Kei Lo called it quits. But they finally, after a few long talks decided that while they would always love each other, and while their desire and passion they shared never lessened, they weren't right for each other. Something was broken and neither could fix it. And neither wanted to. They were happier without the constant fighting, bickering, snide comments, and backstabbing.

That talk was two months ago. And since then they never once tried to seduce each other. And there were a few occasions to do so, such as Azula's birthday where both were very drunk.

But now, there was Suki. He'd only know her for less than four days, been on one date, and almost fucked her, but he knew that there was something there. It felt right. It was right. That's why it was so important that Izumi agree. With her consent, he could figure out what exactly was between him and Suki. He could love again.

* * *

"I just wanna say that I had an amazing night out. Probably the best I've had in years," Suki admitted as Zuko pulled up to the Jasmine Dragon. "But I'm also a little glad that Izumi interrupted yesterday."

Zuko's eyebrows shot up, disappearing into his shaggy hair. "You are?"

Suki covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. "Surprisingly yes. Don't get me wrong, even now completely sober I would very much like to continue where we left off. But the wine certainly helped speed us along. We kind of rushed passed a few steps and I want this to be more than a one night stand or friends with benefits situation. I've done all that before," she looked for any sort of indication from Zuko that he was upset with the fact that she'd had multiple sex partners and random hookups. Her last almost boyfriend definitely was. But Zuko revealed nothing and she was thankful.

"I want that too. I like you a lot Suki. And luckily Izumi likes you too. I'd like to date you." He paused, gripping the steering wheel a little tight. "And I'm sorry about last night. If I hurt you or made you feel uncomfortable with my… aggressiveness. It's been awhile, and you were the first person since Mai. I just didn't think anything of it, that maybe you didn't like that or not."

Suki wanted to jump him there in the car. The aggressiveness he had last night was completely unexpected. She never would've guessed that the embarrassed single father could be like that. "Actually, I rather enjoyed that. Like I said. I certainly want to do that again. Just… later."

Zuko nodded and smiled at her. "Later."

* * *

"That sounds like a great idea," Katara said as she took a sip of her coffee. Suki was currently tucked away in a booth with Katara, Ty Lee, and Toph while Aang and Sokka went back to get some food. She had just finished giving the broad strokes of her date with Zuko two days ago. "Taking it slow. Slow works. Me and Aang were high school sweethearts and we waited until marriage."

Toph cackled, "yeah and they you fucked each other like rabbits. Sneaking away to go get it on when you thought we wouldn't notice. I bet you regretted waiting. I mean you guys got married right out of high school. Had a kid less than a year later cus you two couldn't keep it in your pants." Katara blushed and buried her head back down at her coffee while Ty Lee supressed her giggling. They all knew Toph was right. "But seriously Suks, you're leaving out the good stuff. What happened?"

Suki was slightly stunned that Toph of all people wanted to participate in girl talk. Usually it was her and Katara and whatever girl Sokka was dating at the time. Recently though, with her blossoming friendship with Ty Lee, the younger girl had been tagging along as well. She even passed the initiation phase which consisted of Sokka shamelessly hitting on her and failing at seducing her. But Toph rarely added anything, usually forgoing their gossip to hangout with the guys instead. "He was… something else. So we're like making out and groping each other," she glared at Toph who snickered. "Well it's what was happening. And I took his shirt and jacket off. He basically ordered me to take my dress off and then one minute I'm standing before him in my lace underwear," she turned to Katara. "You know the black one," to which Katara hummed in acknowledgement. "And then the next thing I know he picks me up and tosses me onto the bed." She looked over at Ty Lee. "Are you sure you want to hear this? He is your girlfriend's brother."

Ty Lee nodded. "I'm gay, but I'm not blind. Oh no offense Toph." She put her hand on Toph's shoulder to reassure her.

"No taken." Toph shrugged.

"But yes I know that Zuko is very handsome and women find him very attractive. He's a loving father and a gentleman, so it's such a surprise that he hasn't really been with anyone since him and Mai." Ty Lee stopped herself, not wanting to delve into the failed marriage any further. "But part of me has always been curious as to what he's like. Mai was rather… bland on the juicy details. But the one thing she always said was that he knew exactly how to leave her breathless."

Suki sighed. She really wanted to have been left breathless Monday night. "C'mon Sensai, continue," Toph ushered.

"So he just starts leaving a trail of hot steamy kisses up my body as he makes his way to my mouth. I figured I'd start to return the favor and explore his body. But he stops me. Grabs both my hands and pins them above my head." She shows them exactly what her position looked like. "I was so taken aback by his strength and the look he had in his eye. So he teased me some more and I started to… you know," her face heated up as she took a long sip of her latte.

"No… we don't," Toph said with a smirk. She could tell by the look on the girls faces, they were eager to know what exactly happened next.

"Ugh. So I started to grind myself in his thigh as he buried his mouth on my neck," she moved her shirt down a bit to show a very subtle hickey. Toph on the other hand started to crack. She knew that if anyone was going to say anything about it, it was Toph. Katara and Ty Lee nodded and waited for her to continue. "It was just so hot and I was so turned on that I didn't think I could get… wetter," she whispered softly. "And then he took off my bra and started kissing there and I just lost control. I rocked my hips and came. And he was finally, FINALLY, about to just take me when Izumi came in with a nightmare.

"Hurricane Izumi strikes again," Ty Lee sighed causing the three girls to give her questioning looks. "What? She sometimes sleeps at mine and Azula's place and sometimes we're in the midst of making love when Izumi comes in needing Azula to sleep with her."

"Damn. Cockblocked by a child. That's why I'm never going to be a mother. No kid is gonna come between me getting some," Toph bragged.

"It's happened to me and Aang on several occasions as well," Katara admitted. You sort of figure out ways to work around their schedules when you have time for yourselves."

"Time for what?" Sokka asked, finally returning with pastries for them all.

"Nothing," the girls all said in unison. Once Aang joined, the group delved into a cornucopia of ideas on how Sokka was going to ask out the bartender Jun at their favorite bar.

"Does Izumi like you?" Ty Lee whispered as the group's conversation continued. Toph was currently telling Sokka to update his will if he was going to ask Jun out that way. Suki didn't know which way, she had kind of tuned it all out.

"I think so. She seemed kind of disinterested when she saw me in the morning. But Azula had me watch She-Ra with them and she seems to loosen up around me. But I'm scared," she finally admitted. It was the one thing that stood out above everything that happened. Both Zuko and Azula had told her that Izumi comes first. "I really want to continue seeing Zuko, but what if Izumi just decides that she doesn't want me around anymore. Would he just willingly toss me aside?"

Ty Lee placed her hand over Suki's. "Never. Zuko fights tooth and nail for things he cares about. And if he truly cares about you, which Azula believes that he's ridiculously into you, then he'll make it work. He always does."

"But he got divorced. He told me that he loved Mai with all his heart and it just didn't work out."

A dark look flashed in Ty Lee's eyes. "It's hard to truly know considering it was mostly kept between the two of them. It easily could've been a lot worse than where they're at. It could've ended with sole custody for one and no visitation for the other. But instead, Zuko made it work. Izumi still has both parents constantly in her life."

Suki relaxed hearing Ty Lee's comforting words. Feeling relieved, she jumped back into the conversation regarding Sokka's chaotic love life.

* * *

"So a movie? What are we seeing?" She asked over the Bluetooth speaker as she drove home from hanging out with her friends.

"Well there's this super big blockbuster movie that just came out," he said playfully. She wasn't sure where he was heading with this. "Apparently all the people are talking about." She heard Izumi's muffled voice. "Apparently it's the most anticipatated movie of all time. According to the most famous and trustworthy movie critics, it's better than the first."

Suki was confused. "Anticipatated? Zuko did you have a stroke?"

"Izumi's big word of the day, not mine." Now it made sense. The three of them were going to see Frozen 2. It was the only one that was in theaters that catered to kids. "So uhhh… would you like to join the two of us? Izumi's excited to see it and I kind of told her you were too with my plan being to see if she was okay with you coming. Imagine my surprise when she said 'Suki should come too!' Apparently you made a real big impression watching She-Ra with her."

Suki's cheeks flushed as her heartbeat quickened. Her biggest fear in pursuing a relationship with Zuko was Izumi's approval. After talking extensively with Katara, she'd learned that his daughter would always come first and even if he loved her, if Izumi didn't, he wouldn't pursue her at all. But if Izumi wanted to have her come to the movie too, well she wasn't going to complain. This was her chance to win her over once and for all. If she could win over Bumi after she "totally sucked for breaking up with uncle Sokka" she could do anything. "I'd love to. Just text me when and I'll be there."

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait."

"Me neither."

There was an awkward pause as they both waited for either of them to say something. "Well," Zuko finally said. "Izumi's going to be off school soon and I have to finalize this proposal so I should probably get going-"

"Wait!" Suki yelled a bit too loud causing a few of her students and trainers to glance over at her office. "What's Izumi's favorite candy? I can definitely sneak it in my purse."

"Mike and Ike's or sour patch kids. But if you're feeling really kiss ass bring fire flakes. They're not really candy, but Izumi loved them like nothing else." Suki and Zuko both shared a laugh and Suki had never been more excited.

"Fire flakes it is."

"Perfect… so it's a date!"

"It's a date."

* * *

Suki did her best to make sure she looked effortlessly pretty for her date. She asked Ty Lee for help again because she was surprisingly good when it came to makeup. "Lots of practice when you have seven sisters" was always her reasoning, but Suki wasn't one to complain, especially when she looked stunning. She decided on some jeans and a faded lime t-shirt as well as her old Kyoshi Warrior jacket from high school tied around her waist. That thing had been through hell but it always made it through; it was her security blanket in a sense.

Zuko was easy to spot, and not because of his scar. In truth she hardly noticed it anymore. All she had to do was look for the most handsome man standing outside the crowded theater and there he was. When she spotted him, she had to stifle a laugh at how ridiculous he looked. Zuko was wearing a baby blue shirt with a picture of Elsa on it, holding a stuffed Sven. Next to him was his cuter than all cute daughter in a matching shirt holding Olaf. "Looks like I missed the matching shirt memo," she teased as she snuck up behind Zuko and Izumi.

Zuko blushed, quickly crossing his arms over his chest to hide his hideous shirt. "Suki!" Izumi bounced over to her and practically threw Olaf in her face. "Look what daddy got me! It's Olaf, he's so funny. He's my favorite!"

Suki took the stuffed toy and held it close, making sure Izumi knew how much she cherished it. "Well he's definitely the best." She agreed. "You look so cute. You guys are matching!"

"Daddy got you one too!" Izumi added, this time causing Suki to blush.

She turned to look at Zuko who was holding a shirt out to her. "I-I didn't know your size so I decided to just get you a medium. Sorry if it's too big, rather too big than too small." Suki gladly took the shirt and asked Zuko to watch her purse while she went into the bathroom to change. Her heart quickened as she changed into the shirt, thinking about how Zuko thought of her specifically when he and his daughter were getting shirts for the movie. It was very sweet and she found herself falling harder for him by the minute. She'd already fallen pretty hard and didn't think she could fall anymore, but Zuko just kept proving her wrong.

When she finally got the shirt on, she couldn't help but laugh. The thing was way too big, dropping down to her thighs; Zuko had accidentally gotten her a men's large. But that didn't matter, she was going to wear it with pride, even if it did turn a few confused heads.

Izumi beamed with delight when she saw Suki, but her attention was on Zuko. His face had given away several emotions, confusion, embarrassment, and finally joy. It made her want to run over and kiss him senseless, but she didn't want to do that in front of Izumi. After what happened the last time they were intimate she didn't want to ruin Izumi's childhood any further. "So I might not have gotten you a medium." Zuko laughed awkwardly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Not even close," she teased. "But don't worry I love it."

Zuko's eyes widened, "You do?"

"Of course. Now we're all matching and we're about to see the best sequel ever. Right Izumi?" She looked down at the eager child. "Yes!" Was the girl's enthusiastic reply. "Plus," she took her purse back from Zuko and knelt down to Izumi. "I happen to have way too many of these," she explained, pulling out a large bag of fire flakes. Izumi's eyes glazed over as she appeared to be in a trance looking at the delicious sight of her favorite food. "Someone's going to have to help me finish these."

"I'm sitting next to Suki!" Izumi yelled back at her father.

"Well I want to sit next to her too," Zuko responded, grabbing Izumi, making sure she didn't devour the bag before they got inside. "Guess you're the middle seat today."

-

Suki was pretty underwhelmed and unimpressed with the film, but Izumi loved it so she liked it only for that fact alone. Izumi gushed about the water horse and the cute lizard which Suki and even Zuko had to agree that it was pretty cute. But Suki's favorite moment was easily the ridiculous 80's power ballad sung by Kristoff. "And nothing really happened. The whole threat didn't even seem like a threat. And why now? Why not like ten years ago? And how come no questioned the mysterious new girl that hung out with the King? Why not just tell their kids where she was from? What was the point of Elsa like freezing over?" Zuko complained, but bringing up completely valid questions that Suki couldn't help but wonder as well. "But you had fun right?" He asked her.

"Of course. Although I think Let It Go is still a superior song, even if it did get overplayed," she admitted. Izumi nodded in agreement, finishing off the last of the Mike and Ike's that she also brought. So what if she brought all the candy and snacks that Izumi liked, she wasn't trying to buy her affection… merely just trying to make sure Izumi wanted her to come back.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat from a local burger joint, she watched as the sugar crash claimed Izumi. She was slowly nodding off on her father's arms while her and Zuko talked about their lives some more. "I think, I think it's time for me to go. She's pretty tuckered out from such a fun day. I haven't seen her so excited to go out with someone other than Azula in a long time. So thanks."

"For what? I just wanted to make sure she liked me." She asked, dipping a fry in her vanilla shake.

"It's not that. Although you certainly did try to buy her love which is definitely the way to go," he joked, looking to the waiter for the check. "I just wanted to thank you for making my daughter happy. She has a lot of her mother and my sister in her and neither of them are personable so Izumi struggles with making and maintaining friends. But today she was so happy to be around you and it just… thanks."

A few tears threatened to betray her composure, but she was able to keep them under control. "I-it's not a problem. I'm more than willing to make her happy. For as long as you'll both have me."

Zuko smiled, a heartfelt adoration, type of smile. The kind of smile that makes Suki question her ideal life. Because falling in love with a twenty-eight year old single dad with an eight year old daughter wasn't really her plan. And yet in a matter of days she found that she was injecting herself into their life with such ease that it should scare her. But it didn't. She'd never felt more comfortable than she was today sandwiched between the two of them.

"We should do this again. But maybe without Izumi. Third Wheeling today wasn't all that fun," he said with a playful smile. The waiter had finally returned and she habitually reached out for the check only to have her hand swatted away by Zuko's. "Oh no, you're not paying a dime. You made my daughter happy today. That's worth a trillion times more than this twenty five dollar bill."

"But I insist," she whined, giving Zuko her "irresistible puppy dog eyes" as Sokka referred to them as. But Zuko wasn't as affected as she hoped he'd be. "Please. Let me pay for something. You bought the tickets already so please."

"How about the tip." He conceded. She nearly leapt up in the air pumping her fist for her success.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Zuko waited for his card to be returned. "Do you want to meet my friends," she blurted out.

"Uhh yeah. Yeah I'd love to." He smiled at her and ran his hand through his hair. She thought it was just the cutest thing seeing him nervous about meeting the gang.

"Does Friday night work? My friends got a sitter and they really just need a night out. Nowhere fancy, just a small little pub we've all been going to since we turned twenty-one."

Zuko's smile grew even wider. "Friday is perfect. I'll be off early and Izumi will be with her mother for the weekend. So we can spend some real time together. Not that I don't love having Izumi around, it's just now… now it could be just the two of us." Suki blushed at the thought. Her mind instantly replayed what had happened just a mere week ago. Would they be doing that again? Would they wake up in each other's arms? Would he be as amazing as she thought he was? She knew the answer to all of them; yes.

"Friday it is."

* * *

Zuko showed up to her place a little after eight thirty. He was dressed in a more casual look than the last time they went out, wearing dark jeans and a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up. "You look handsome," she said as she reached for his face to give him a kiss.

"You look stunning," he said, pulling away from her. Immediately she felt a lot colder than the autumn wind would ever make her. "So," he said as she walked him into her studio. "How long have you been doing this? This dojo is really something."

"Well my great grandmother was the founder of the Kyoshi Warrior Group." She showed him over to an old painting of Kyoshi herself. "So fighting and being in a dojo has been part of my entire life. She left me some money to help me when I turned eighteen and left the house. I used that money and bought this place. It took a while to get it up and started but eventually Kyoshi Warriors found their way here." She smiled thinking back to the one time she'd met the woman. Kyoshi was over one hundred year old, but completely terrifying. Suki was only five at the time but she understood just how iconic and groundbreaking her great grandmother was. She told her to never settle for less than she deserved and that had been her motto since. Now looking back at Zuko, she never felt like she deserved anything less.

"That's incredible. You're incredible." Zuko whispered and leaned in for a kiss. She opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue in and she pulled his body flush with hers. Zuko quickly reached down and grabbed her ass with his hands causing her to release a surprised squeak.

"Hey Suks I'm here!" Sokka said from the other end of the dojo. "Oh-"

Zuko immediately pulled away, wiping off invisible dust from his flannel trying to look like he wasn't just assaulting Suki's mouth with his own.

"Sokka," she squeaked out, trying not to look as embarrassed as she felt. "I-what are you doing here?"

"Well you said you were bringing someone and I just wanted to stop by before we all met up," Sokka admitted, looking equally embarrassed. He knew Suki had sex with other men and had relationships after him but it was still a little weird to see.

Zuko took the initiative seeing as Suki was too embarrassed having her friend catching them making out. "Hi, I'm Zuko. It's nice to meet you," he offered the man his hand.

Sokka took it and gave him a cheeky smile, accepting the man's handshake. "Sokka. Likewise."

Suki finally pulled herself out of her nightmare and greeted Sokka with a friendly hug. "It's good to see you but you didn't need to stop by."

"Well I thought we'd grab a bite to eat before we head to The Painted Lady." He looked between the two of them. "Didn't know you and your friend would be uhh preoccupied." Sokka scratched the back of his neck and kicked some invisible tires.

"Oh well Zuko is-"

"Her boyfriend," he finished, wrapping his arm around her. Suki blushed and chanced a look at Zuko. It was the first time they ever put an official label on what they were. But she couldn't be happier.

"Yes, he is." Suki linked her arm around Zuko's waist.

"Oh. I didn't know you were dating anyone. Why didn't you tell me?" She knew Sokka was more upset than he let on. Despite being exes, they still hung out all the time and had a great friendship. But that didn't stop either of them from occasionally getting jealous.

"Because even though you're one of my best friends, sometimes you tend to get all overprotective big brother, ex boyfriend on me," she admitted, dreading Zuko's reaction to her being close with an ex. To her surprise, Zuko remained calm and collected.

"Yeah I guess I do," he said, stroking his goatee. "Well it looks like you have plans for dinner so I'll meet you at PL in thirty. Nice to meet you Zuko," he waved goodbye and left.

"I'm sorry," she said the second the door closed behind Sokka. "I should've told you that one of my friends was an ex. But it was years ago and I haven't looked back," she swore. "I've had a few boyfriends since him so we're totally fine." Zuko remained silent. "Not a lot… just a totally normal amount of boyfriends. Like three. And they didn't last more than six or seven months tops." She was rambling, trying to gauge Zuko's reaction. He was still calm.

"It's not that big of a deal. I don't care how many men…" he paused thinking about what to say next. "Or women you've been with. Or that you're still friends with an ex-boyfriend. I'm still close with Mai and she was my wife. So I don't care."

Suki breathed a sigh of release and pulled him in for a hug. "You sure?" She asked into his chest.

"Absolutely." His thumb started to trade a pattern on his back. "Because now I'm with you and you're with me. We're together. And that's all that matters right?"

She looked up at him and swore she was looking at the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on. "Yes."

* * *

Surprisingly to Suki, Zuko mixed well with her friends. Aang liked talking to him about his life back in the Fire Nation. Katara and him didn't seem to get along but the minute he said he helped take down the Southern Raiders gang she nearly kissed him which Suki was slightly jealous at. Toph and him were making fun of the dullness that was growing up rich. But most surprisingly was his budding friendship with Sokka. They came from polar opposite beginnings. Sokka knew nothing but love and friendship in his childhood, while Zuko had to fight for acceptance. He was from the Fire Nation, Sokka was Water Tribe. Yet somehow they put all those differences behind them and formed a bromance. She wasn't sure she liked that.

Sokka was in the midst of his famous cactus juice story when Zuko got a call. He vanished for a few minutes before returning with a look on his face the Suki couldn't figure out. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just Azula, she was having an episode." He admitted, a dark look crossed his face.

"Do you need to go?" Her voice ripe with concern. She knew just how important his family was to him. If something was up with Azula then he should be there for her and not here.

"She'll be fine. Ty Lee is with her. It's just sometimes she doesn't leave their place for days and she gets episodes, flashbacks to when we were kids living with our father." He paused and looked at Suki, resting his palm on her cheek. "But I did kind of say it would be cool if Ty Lee brought her here. She just needs to be around people sometimes."

Suki's face must have shown her shock because Katara immediately jumped in. "Everything okay you two?"

"Yeah." Zuko answered. "But uh my sister and her girlfriend wanted out on the town and I may have told them to stop by here. Is that alright? I didn't know if I shouldn't have." His voice faded towards the end. She couldn't help appreciate his awkwardness.

Aang instantly answered for the group. "Of course. The more the merrier!" Suki could tell Sokka and Katara weren't that overjoyed. They always considered The Painted Lady as their place, especially Katara. It was rare that new people were allowed to come. That's why she didn't tell Zuko how much of a big deal this was to her, he would've been nervous.

"Well his sister's girlfriend is Ty Lee and you all know her so it's going to be fun," Suki added, watching the stress leave Zuko's shoulders. Katara and Sokka seemed at ease too. They liked Ty Lee, it was hard not to.

Fifteen minutes passed and Ty Lee practically cartwheeled over to them with a cranky Azula begrudgingly following. Ty Lee was bubbly as usual, but Suki noticed that Zuko was underselling Azula's problems. She was bad tempered and short with everyone. Suki felt bad for her. She could never understand what Zuko and Azula had gone through as children. Zuko had told her a little bit about Azula's backstory and she knew next to nothing about his childhood. She hoped one day he'd feel comfortable enough to tell her. Until then, she'd be supportive and understanding.

Eventually, after a few vodka cranberries, Azula slowly went back to the dramatic, sarcastic woman she first met. Once again, Sokka had formed a bromance with Azula who once he tried to shamelessly hit on, jabbed him in the arm rendering it useless; a trick she learned from Ty Lee no doubt. After that, they talked about things like war strategy and Fire Nation superiority versus Water Tribe scum. If Suki didn't know any better, she'd think Sokka and Azula were flirting. But the look on Ty Lee's face all but guaranteed Sokka had no chance, this was just a game to Azula. One that Sokka was going to lose.

"Hey Katara," a sultry voice came from behind Suki. She turned to see none other than Jet. Katara's one time first kiss, who after kissing her told her she had to choose between him and her friends. In other words a total dick.

"Oh… hey Jet." Aang instinctively wrapped his arm around Katara. Suki had to admit that Jet had looked good and surprisingly sane. Last she had heard he went crazy at the school he transferred to and attacked a student with a knife.

"Ok I got one vodka cran for Zuza, a Midori sour for Ty, and a disgusting Gin and Tonic for my girlf-" Zuko froze when he met Jet's gaze.

"You!" Jet accusingly pointed at him. "You're-what? How?" Jet seemed scared which surprised Suki. Jet never backed down from anyone or anything.

Zuko gently put the drinks down on the table. "Look. There's no need for any trouble. What happened was a long time ago. All's forgiven. Okay?"

"No…" Jet finally spoke; nothing but venom lacing his voice. "You're the reason my life fell apart. The reason they sent me to the psychiatric ward." He lunged at Zuko but Azula was quicker. With two quick strikes she had knocked her to the floor and broken a rib.

"Back off filth!" Her voice was dangerous and hate filled. She had an animalistic look in her eye. Jet was the prey and she was ready to go in for the kill.

"Zula?" Ty Lee's voice pulled Azula from whatever had taken a hold of her. She turned to her girlfriend and brother with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry-" she ran off towards the bathroom with Ty Lee following before Suki could hear the rest of what she said.

The manager and a few bouncers quickly approached to make sure everyone was okay and get to the bottom of what happened. It was clear to everyone that Jet was about to attack when Azula stepped in. They wanted to ask Zuko if he wanted to press charges but before they could finish he quickly said no and made his way to the bathroom. Suki waited until Jet was taken away and the manager offered them a free round before making her way to check on them.

"...going to find me. He'll know it was me!" She heard Azula crying as she approached. "Father will come for me. He'll make me go back!"

"Never," she heard Zuko's voice through the door. "He's gone Azula. In jail where we made sure he stayed. And if somehow he comes back, I will protect you."

"Like you protected yourself!" Azula snapped, her anger mixed with her fear. "Look at what he did to your face Zuzu. You were thirteen! Imagine what he'd do to you now! What he'd do to Izumi!" Suki pulled back on the cusp of tears. This was too much for her. She thought she was ready for Zuko to tell her about his childhood, but she was wrong. His life was so much worse than he made it out to be. She quietly made her way back to her friends and tried to ignore the pain in her heart. All she wanted to do was make him feel better. Suki wanted to go back in time and destroy Zuko's father before he had the chance to burn him. What type of father would burn their thirteen year old son?

Suddenly Zuko's great parenting all made sense. How he was willing to bend over backwards to make sure his daughter felt loved. Because his father showed him how not to.

Zuko came back to them a few minutes later. "I'm going to take my sister home. Violence is a trigger for her and it just takes her back to a not so good time. She needs me right now, I'm sorry." He spoke quietly, the words he didn't say echoed loudly. "It truly was a pleasure meeting all of you. I hope I get a second chance at a first impression." He turned and looked at Suki. "Walk with me?"

"I'm really sorry. I really liked hanging out with your friends. They're… something," he joked. Suki couldn't believe that he was joking at a time like this. "Do you-" he stopped and pulled away.

Instinctively, Suki's hand found its way to his burned cheek and pulled him back to face her. "Do you still- do you still want to be with me. My life isn't as complicated as my past, but sometimes it shows its ugly head and ruins things. Like tonight. It's okay if you don-" she stopped him from talking with a kiss. Zuko was how she was meant to be with. Baggage and all.

"You aren't your past. We can do this together. When you're ready to let me in, I'll be there."

* * *

She got a call from him two days later. "Are you busy Sunday?"

"Today's Sunday," she commented, applying polish on her toes.

"A week from now."

"Well Sunday's are my free days where I get a lot of chores and stuff done. So maybe…" she teased prodding him to come out with it.

"Hmm sounds like you need more convincing. Well I'll just put on the master."

She heard a shuffling of his phone followed be a familiar voice. "Suki!"

"Hi Izumi. What's up?"

"Do you want to come to my birfday party?"

"You're birfday? Is that a word?" She teased and heard Izumi's Azula like groan.

"Yes! Please! Please… please. Please. Please please! Please please please please please please! Pleeeaaaaassssssss-"

"Okay Izumi," she laughed at the girls shenanigans. "You win. Of course, I'd love to come to your birthday party. Should I be bringing my Frozen shirt?"

"Yes!" Izumi yelled through the phone triumphantly. "Yes. You can show princess Elsa. Her and Anna are coming."

"Then I'll be sure to wear it."

"Awesome! Okay bye Suki I love you!" The girl yelled before handing the phone back to Zuko. "Told you she was the master," Zuko teased. "Suki?" He asked when she didn't respond. "You still there?"

"Izumi said she loved me," she said in nothing but a low whisper. "Zuko… it's only been two weeks. She can't love me?"

"Of course she does. You're her favorite person right now. You've watched She-Ra with her, Frozen II, and brought her her favorite snacks. Makes sense that she loves you. If I was her it'd be hard not to." Suki took a deep breath over the phone. "Just don't think too much of it. She loves Jin because she brings her an extra cookie when we go to JD for dinner." That made her feel a little better, Zuko's tragic past and Izumi loving her all in two days is a lot.

"So if you're going to come. I recommend anything Disney Princess. She'll love it!" Suki was obviously going to get her She-Ra because no one else was going to get her something like that.

* * *

She had Ty Lee tag along with her to buy the gift. They went shopping after work because she needed to confess to the girl. "I heard you guys… last Friday in the bathroom. I heard Azula crying and about Zuko's scar." She finally confessed when Ty Lee was taking her home.

"And?"

"And… it's terrible. Neither of them deserved that. And it's damaging to them. Azula had a breakdown in a bar because she hit someone. Zuko will always see that scar in the mirror, it's the first thing that people will see him as. A victim. I don't want that for him." She was on the verge of tears by that point.

"You're right. They do deserve better. And they've gotten it. I do my best for Azula and Mai did hers. We were there when they were at their lowest and we stuck around. Even though Mai is gone, she's not. She's been there for Zuko when he has a panic attack or falls back into his darkness, his anger. He was so mad at the world and himself in highschool. He was a bully, to strangers and to us. But Mai got through to him. And slowly he changed, but he was still the same old angry Zuko. But the day Izumi was born he changed. He became better, he was the man you see. He's moved past the darkness and refuses to look back. Azula was stuck with Ozai longer and didn't have Iroh helping her along the way like Zuko did. She always had my heart but it took her awhile to realize it. She was alone. So that's why she breaks down occasionally. Zuko has his daughter, and Iroh, and Mai… and now you. So don't think about what happened, think about what's happening."

Ty Lee was right. Feeling sorry about what happened to Zuko wasn't going to help him, or her. She knew she wasn't the only one that wished they could help him, but she's the one here and now that could; she can help when he needs it. She'd be there for him not because of what happened, because of what was happening. "You're right. Of course you're right Ty. Thanks."

Ty Lee took her hand off the steering wheel and placed it on her shoulder. "Any time. So was that all?"

"Izumi said she loved me… after she invited me to her birthday party Sunday."

Ty Lee swooned, "Suki that's amazing!" Suki felt lucky they were at a red light considering Ty Lee clasped both her hands together with joy. "That's just… I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," was all she could say.

-

Izumi's birthday party was extravagant. There was a bounce house obstacle course, plus she had forgotten that Zuko had a beautiful pool with a stunning view. Zuko was currently busy on the grill while the kids in Izumi's class swarmed him. She had brought Bumi who wasn't in Izumi's class but Izumi had insisted that he come too. She smirked at their interaction seeing the little boy who was nothing but confidence and "manliness" be turned into a mumbling, stumbling mess. Childhood crushes were adorable. She remembers her first crush, he was nice and cute as a twelve year old could be. Suki pondered who Zuko's first crush was. She'd have to ask him about it someday.

"Suki!" A pink ball of energy came sprinting towards her after she finished saying hi to Bumi. He quickly ran to hang out with some of his friends, embarrassed that Izumi hugged him and gave him a cookie. "You came!" She launched herself into Suki's arms and instinctively, Suki lifted her up. "Elsa is here. She sang Let It Go!"

"Wow, I'm so jealous that I missed it," she faked her pout. There was only so many times she could hear that song without wanting to kill herself. "Has your dad been cooking all day?"

"Yes," Izumi pouted. "He hasn't even come and given me a birthday kiss."

"Well, we better go fix that!" She carries Izumi over to the grill where Zuko was so distracted talking to an older woman that he didn't notice them sneak up.

"Somebody has been waiting for their kiss," she teased as Zuko turned and looked at the two of them. He smiled affectionately at the pair. Zuko leaned in to place a small peck on Suki's cheeks. "Not me you goof! There's a birthday girl who hasn't been given a proper birthday kiss," she exclaimed, holding out Izumi a little further.

"Well we can't have that. Birthday kisses are a necessity!" The older woman spoke, stepping beside Zuko. She had the same golden eyes as Zuko while her black hair had a few hints of gray streaking through it.

"Nai Nai!" Izumi beamed as she reached out for the older woman.

The woman, Nai Nai, smiled as she gently took Izumi from Suki's arms. Suki tried to hide her disappointment that Izumi wanted to be with this woman. "Nai Nai, daddy hasn't kissed me yet."

"Zuko… I'm appalled," she said in a teasing matter. "I thought I raised you better than that." Suki finally connected the dots after taking an embarrassingly long time to realize that the woman before her was Zuko's mother. Of course she'd come to her granddaughter's birthday.

"Mom, this is Suki. She's my girlfriend. Suki this is my mother, Ursa." Zuko introduced them as he took Izumi from his mother's arms. He blew a raspberry on her belly forcing her into a fit of laughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"The pleasure is all mine. Zuko has told me so much about you." Both Zuko and her tried to hide their blush from the older woman. She peered past Suki. "Oh looks like your sister is making a scene. I'll go talk to her." She looked back at Suki. "I do hope we get a chance to talk soon. I'd love to get to know you more."

"I'd love to. I'll have Zuko give you my number." Ursa nodded and walked away. "I didn't know Azula was here. I haven't seen her."

Zuko put Izumi down and allowed her to rejoin her friends. "Oh she meant Kiyi. Azula's waiting for Ty Lee to finish then they'll come." Zuko answered for her. "Kiyi's my half sister. She's fifteen now and going through the whole highschool drama thing."

Suki snorted remembering her highschool bullshit. It all seemed so miniscule to her nowadays. Especially when she knew what Zuko had gone through. "Well high schooler's are a handful. I know I was."

"Seriously," Zuko turned back towards the grill. "I'm just… it really means a lot that you're here. I was worried that it might be a bit much. Especially since earlier this week Izumi said she loved you."

She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "I admit even after you told me that it didn't mean much, I was nervous. I kept wondering if I was truly ready to date someone like you." Zuko turned to look at her, fear prevalent in his eyes. "But I think this is where I'm supposed to be. With you. Both of you."

Zuko pulled her in for a kiss but just before she felt his lips on hers he pulled away. "Uhhh Mai?! You-You're here!" Suki felt a chill run down her spine. She turned to see the cold stare of Zuko's ex wife. She looked ready for a fight when suddenly her demeanor vanished and was replaced with a smirk.

"It's not everyday your daughter turns nine." She assessed the group of kids playing waiting for her daughter to see her. Suki was prepared for her to meet Mai one day, but she wasn't prepared for her to be so intimidating. She was gorgeous, simply put, but the way she held herself, the way her cold exterior seemed to dissolve at the sight of her daughter, well Suki wasn't prepared for that. When Zuko said that she was part of his life, she thought that maybe Mai was a distant mom who occasionally showed up. But seeing Izumi run up and hug her like she was the sun itself proved her wrong. How could Zuko ever want to give someone like her up?

"I know what you're thinking. Despite everything, her terrifying look and cold demeanor, she loves our daughter. Izumi is the one thing in her life that she will never give up on." Suki continued to watch as Zuko went to go greet his ex-wife and daughter. She was never one for jealousy, not caring how many different girls Sokka brought around. Yet when she watched Zuko and Mai get everyone together to sing Happy Birthday for Izumi, jealousy was the only thing running through her mind.

Thoughts of Zuko and Mai making love under candle light, running around in secret to fuck while their daughter slept. How they were lovers for nearly a decade, even having a child together. Images of him thrusting into her as she whispered his name, her love for him ruined her singing along. Instead she found herself retreating for the bathroom.

She hid there for ten minutes before someone knocked on the door. "Occupied."

"Stop lying and get out here." Azula's cold voice broke Suki out of her wallowing. Leave it to Azula to inadvertently help.

Suki pulled open the door and was greeted by Azula's bored face and a hug from Ty Lee. "Suki! We've been looking for you. Zuko said you left before cake. Izumi said no one gets cake until you're there!"

Suki jolted back, "Really?"

"Why would Ty lie to you about this. It's a nine year old girls birthday party, of course she is throwing a fit because you're not there." Azula rolled her eyes. "And why were you even hiding here. It's like the first place we checked."

"I uh- well there was-"

"Just spit it out dummy!" Azula was growing tired of Suki's dilemma.

"I saw Zuko, Mai, and Izumi and they looked like a family. I felt like the other woman." She admitted.

"Well you are," Azula said matter-of-factly. "You're the other woman that isn't Izumi's mom and isn't Zuko's wife. But you're just as important to both of them. Why do you think you're here. So they can show you that they used to be a happy family. Or because they want to show you how much you mean to them. You've been around for like two and a half weeks and yet both of them needed you here. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Azula was right. She was here and she had no plans on leaving. This is where she wanted to be and if they'd have her, where she wanted to stay. "You're right. I'm being ridiculous."

"Exactly. Now go kiss that dummy and wish my niece a happy birthday and just be there. Go be part of their family."

And two and a half years later, that's exactly what she became. But she didn't need the title of wife, as far as Zuko and Izumi were concerned, she was family from day one.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your average Harry Potter AU.
> 
> Zuko finally gets the courage to take Suki out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a total sucker for harry Potter universe au's. It's fun to see our fav characters in a delightful magical world. So here's my contribution to it.

**Date Night**

It's no surprise to anyone that Zuko has been pining for Suki despite the fact that they're in rival houses. She was his best friend since sixth year and they'd been practically inseparable since. Most people had already started assuming they were dating despite their rival houses. Zuko was a legacy Slytherin, he didn't have a choice. And Suki well she was full on Gryffindor, in fact her whole island back home was Gryffindor.

* * *

He remembered when he first saw her getting called up to the sorting hat, she seemed so confident and excited unlike him. Zuko knew he would be Slytherin, and he kind of hoped that she would be sorted there too. But when "Gryffindor!" Was shouted from the hat and everyone applauded, he knew that he lost a potential friend. He knew that the minute he went up there all eyes would he on him, they'd hear the Sozin name and know who he was and how terrible his family was. But instead of shooting him mean glances, she was one of the few who applauded him and he thought maybe there was a chance.

But then came Sokka. They befriended each other when Sokka's hawk accidentally landed right in front of Zuko during free period. And immediately Zuko knew that Sokka was going to be a great friend. He was a Ravenclaw which seemed odd to Zuko based on how the other boy often acted. But Sokka was a genius, always coming up with new ideas and techniques for defense against the dark arts. But the one thing Zuko didn't like was Sokka also had a crush on Suki and he had the courage to hangout and talk to her, something Zuko couldn't talk himself into doing.

It wasn't until the last day of school when he finally talked to her. Well technically she ran right into him chasing some of her friends. "Oh sorry I- your Zuko Sozin. You're the most talked about wizard of our year!" She said almost too enthusiastically.

"I… I am?"

"Well duh. It's your eyes, they exude Sozin. Plus," she looked down at his robes. "Slytherin. It's kind of obvious. Anyways I'm Suki, Gryffindor."

"H-hi." He blushed.

"Hey," she was blushing back, Zuko couldn't believe it. "Anyways, I gotta run. My friend stole my fan." With that she took off, and Zuko was eager and excited for what next year brought.

And then his father burnt his face…

Zuko didn't return to Hogwarts until year 3 and by then he was too late. Sokka and Suki were dating and his sister was joining him making sure he lived up to the Sozin name.

So Zuko became what his father wanted him to be, cold, calculating, and ruthless. He tormented the school, especially the first years. More so Sokka's younger sister Katara who was Gryffindor like Suki.

It didn't matter that the eyes that had once shown friendship towards him now only revealed hatred. Everyone hated him, Sokka and Suki included. It stung, but hurting other people made him feel better. It's what he was good for. Pushing people away, making them suffer… it was all he was good at doing now. Even then he wasn't good enough at doing that. Azula's friend Mai tried to get close to him and for a while, she was the only one outside of his sister that he talked to. But the only one that got through to him was his Uncle and in the end he turned his back on him too.

And for three years he kept it that way. But during the start of his 6th year, he'd finally realized he was in the wrong. That his father was wrong for burning him, that his sister was wrong for thinking she was better than everyone in the school. He finally understood that hurting other people to help his own pain wasn't right. Zuko needed to redeem himself, and he knew exactly where or who to begin with.

Katara was the person he hurt the most, they had constantly dueled. It was because of Aang that they hated each other. His father had told him that Aang and his people were the weakest magicians, that they didn't deserve magic for mingling with muggles. That their people should be eradicated. So when Aang started Hogwarts during his fourth year, he went out of his way to put him down. Katara of course being the caretaker she is, immediately stepped in to defend helpless Aang. Eventually a girl named Toph, Sokka, and Suki herself had all gone against him. Usually as a group and only then would he back down.

"I know that for three years I've hurt you, fought you, even one time betrayed you, but I swear I'm different now."

Katara didn't believe him of course, she had seen his good side once before and he turned on them in a heartbeat, all because he let his sister cloud his judgement. But not this time, he was free and eager to prove he had changed. But when they didn't accept him, he tried a different approach. Through secrecy, he made sure that people backed off from the Gaang, that they always had their things taken care of. If Suki was having issues with her broom or gear, he cleaned them or replaced it with something new, if Aang was having trouble with a spell, he would leave out his uncle's personal spell book for Aang to find. And when Katara was having issues with a new form of magic she learned and her mother's killer was loose, he made sure she got her justice.

But Suki was the one to first figure it out. He had been hiding out in the quidditch stands checking in on Suki's private practice when she saw him. He tried to run and hide but she immobilized him. "Why have you been following me, fixing and cleaning my quidditch equipment? Don't lie, I know it's you."

Zuko wasn't able to respond, only with his eyes which were panicking.

"Oh sorry." She dropped the immobilization and Zuko fell to the ground.

"Ok, I'm sorry it was me," he looked up at her, still hovering on her broom and saw her look of surprise. "I thought you said you knew it was me?"

"I… it was just a hunch. It was you or Sokka trying to win me back. Sokka seemed most likely because it's something he would do instead of talking to me. But… why?"

Zuko sighed, "I told you, I've changed. When you guys didn't believe me, I wanted to show you. I've been trying to show you that I am regretful of hurting you all… especially you."

Suki hovered closer to the stands, descended from her broom and sat next to Zuko. "Why especially me?"

Zuko blushed remembering his first conversation with her all the way back at first year. "Because… because you knew who I was before this," he ushered to his scar. "I know you didn't really know me but I-"

She put her hand to his. "I knew you Zuko. I saw it in your eyes every time you performed a spell successfully or were with Sokka, you had a pure heart. Even after… after your incident, I saw it but it was never full like it was before."

"I wish I could go back and undo it."

"But we can't, we can't go back and undo the things that caused us pain," she paused and pulled her knees to her chest. "Otherwise I'd go back and stop myself from being with Sokka. Don't get me wrong I truly enjoyed being with him. But we just had different goals we wanted to achieve, me being captain of the team and he wanted to dive more into defense against the dark arts. Our schedules didn't line up and when they didn't, there wasn't any passion anymore. I-"

"I get the picture." Zuko interrupted, not wanting to hear more about Suki and Sokka's intimacy. Despite all those years of him being a bully and hurting people, his crush never dissipated, only strengthened. He thought that maybe part of it was why he lashed out, he returned thinking that maybe he had a chance only to realize he never did.

"I forgive you."

"You do?" Zuko perked up.

"I mean yeah you were a total wanker, but it's not like you lit my village on fire," she teased, playfully pushing Zuko. He wanted to kiss her then, but he knew he had more penance to pay, more forgiveness to earn.

"Th-thank you Suki. I promise… I won't let you down." And for the first time in his life, he hadn't let someone down.

As it were, befriending Suki made gaining everyone's trust easier. They seemingly all forgave them on their own, but Zuko knew she was the reason. Suki was amazing and dammit her helping him really didn't do well in the whole getting rid of his crush. And in the year that followed Zuko and Suki had grown closer than either expected, Zuko was fairly certain that she was his best friend and that he was hers. And that maybe his feelings for her were actually mutual, and maybe one day, he'd be able to act on it.

* * *

And that's how Zuko found himself standing there outside the Gryffindor quidditch tent, waiting for Suki to come out. It only took him seven years, but tonight, he was finally going to ask her out. Gryffindor had just beat Slytherin in the first match of the year, and he didn't even care about the ridiculous looks he received from his fellow Slytherin's when he showed up to the match with red and gold face paint on. It wasn't for them, it was for her.

"You really think she's not gonna say yes Sparky?" Toph asked, causing Zuko to jump.

"Toph, what the hell dude?!"

Toph cackled, "oh Sparky, can't deny how good it feels making you squirm like that. But I had to do it, your heartbeat is going crazy and it's really annoying. Seriously though she won't say no. I may be blind but I know her heart goes a little crazy when she looks at you too. Although I could be wrong. Perhaps she was always looking at someone behind you. Unlikely though."

"I… is this supposed to be some sort of pump up speech? It's kind of terrible," he teased.

"Yeah well if you want to feel hopeful and inspired you should've asked Katara. But I'm the only one who knows your feelings. Well except Suki, she really wants to know your feelings for her." Toph gave him a cheeky smile. He was about to tease her back when she pushed him. "Enough talking, go get your girl!" And she pushed him right into the tent and right into Suki.

"Zuko!"  
"Suki!"

"Zuko what are you doing in here? What if I was changing?" She asked, thankful she had a meeting with Professor McGonagall who congratulated her on her win against Slytherin. She then took the time to look at his face, noticing the Gryffindor face paint. "Did you… did you root for Gryffindor today?"

Zuko took a step back. "Sorry uhh Toph kind of shoved me in here." He was extremely nervous now. "And uh no, I wasn't rooting for Gryffindor… just you."

"Oh," her face was flushed with red. "The color suits you. Red and gold are just… I don't know but I think of you in red and gold and it works. Not that I think of you without red and gold-not that I think of you without clothes." She stopped herself from spiraling out of control, hoping Zuko would just laugh it off. He looked so handsome today, just like he did everyday since confiding in her on the bleachers. He carried himself differently, proudly, and to be honest she found it, him, extremely attractive. "So uhh what are you doing in here besides being forced by Toph?" She asked, finally able to form a sentence without sounding like a dot.

"Well actually I was going to wait until you were leaving instead of bursting in here. But I was just thinking that maybe you and I could uh-"

"Yes?" Suki took a step closer in anticipation. Was he finally going to do it? Were they finally going to address the sexual tension that had been building between them since that day in the stands?

Zuko nervously scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering if you would want to-" he paused freaking out a bit.

Suki took another step forward. "C'mon Zuko spit it out." She was doing her best to control her emotions. She just couldn't believe that he was finally going to do it, but first she just really wanted him to say it before she did anything.

"Will you… uhh," Suki took another step forward, now she was inches from him. "Willyougooutwithme?"

Suki launched herself at Zuko and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "I'd love to."

* * *

Despite Suki kissing him, he still felt nervous about the date. They were going to go to the three broomsticks for some butter beer (Suki's favorite), and then he was going to take her to a picnic on the quidditch pitch, and lastly head to the tower to stargaze according to his astronomy class to stargaze; there was a chance of a meteor shower tonight.

He showed up outside her common room around mid afternoon, nervously pacing. "Hey Zuko!" Sokka shouted from down the hall. He was quite literally the last person Zuko wanted to see right then. Him and Sokka had fallen back into their friendship rather easily, and with that friendship came the secrets. Such as the secret that despite dumping Suki, Sokka wasn't really over her. He wanted a second chance. But Zuko knew he wouldn't get one and honestly didn't think he deserved one. It was talk of the school last year when Sokka dumped Suki after she beat Ravenclaw for the quidditch cup. Sokka had notoriously bragged that his battle strategy would be the reason that Ravenclaw won. Most people assumed that Sokka broke up with her because she proved him wrong, but everyone close to them knew that it was just a matter of time, and this was the tipping point. They hadn't really talked for a solid month and that they're relationship had been mainly… physical by that point, although Zuko really didn't like to think about it. Jealous didn't suit him… anymore.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" Zuko asked, quickly hiding the flowers behind his back.

"Heard you got a big date tonight," Sokka teased, leaning over to see the flowers hidden behind Zuko. "Who's the lucky lady?"

Zuko's eyes widened, he didn't know. "Well uhh you see the thing is-"

"I'm ready Zuko," Suki said cheerfully as she stepped out from the Gryffindor common room. She was wearing, to Zuko's surprise, a green dress. "Sokka? What are you doing here?"

Sokka's smile faded. "You," he pointed at her, "and him? Are you guys serious?" He turned to face Zuko. "Bro code dude! You knew I was trying to win her back!" He whipped out his wand and aimed it at Zuko. "You're supposed to be my friend and that's not cool!"

Zuko didn't have time to react with the flowers in his hand, but Suki had. "Stupify!" She shouted and Sokka went flying backwards. She stomped over to him while he rolled around on the ground. "You lost your chance with me Sokka. I loved you and you stopped loving me. I've moved on and I'm doing that with Zuko who treats me how I deserve. You're still our friend, but duelling Zuko over me… you're smarter than that." She stomped away and grabbed Zuko by the arm. "Now let's have the best date possible."

Saying the date was magical was an understatement. It was probably the greatest night of Zuko's life even though that wasn't hard to do. Suki and him challenged each other to a butterbeer drinking contest where Suki absolutely demolished him. But he didn't mind, he thought she had the most adorable hiccups. And when she was clinging to him like there was no tomorrow as they walked to the quidditch pitch, well he couldn't complain about that either. He knew that she always had an appetite, but he couldn't help but laugh when every time she took a bite of his homemade jelly tarts she moaned that it was the most delicious thing she'd ever eaten. But the best part of the night came when she cuddled up next to him as they sat in the opening of the Astronomy tower to watch the stats. Unfortunately there were no meteors, but that didn't matter, he had Suki next to him with her head on his shoulder, it was perfect.

"Hey Zuko?"

"Y-yeah?"

Suki yawned, snuggling closer to him. "How come you never tried out for Slytherin's quidditch team? I've seen you flying you're a natural." Zuko tensed a bit causing Suki to pull away. "Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious. It would've been fun beating you up on the pitch as well that's all."

Zuko couldn't help but smirk, this girl just got him. With one hand he slid it into Suki who squeezed in response, and with his free hand ran it through his shaggy hair. Quidditch had always been a passion of his, him and his more were hardcore Wigtown Wanderer's fans when he was a boy. Despite being born a wizard, he hadn't successfully executed a spell until he was seven. His sister of course being the prodigy witch she was, was casting advanced spells by age four. But quidditch was his talent, the skill he worked hard at and was able to excel. He was a natural on the pitch, he could've been seeker first year had the position been available. But fath-Ozai only cared about being a powerful wizard. He favored Azula claiming she would be the most powerful witch of her generation, and quidditch… quidditch was for babies.

"It's just complicated," he admitted. "My mom and I really loved quidditch and attending matches. We were obsessed with the Wigtown Wanderers. Turns out her great, great, great, grandfather was Roku the founder of the team. But my dad didn't care for it. And therefore neither did Azula. I knew that when I came back after," he paused gesturing to his scar. "I knew that if I tried for the team, I'd make it. But Azula would tell my dad and I was too scared to disappoint him further. I didn't want him to think I'm a failure again. It's why I constantly dueled you guys. It was my way of showing my dad how powerful I was. But in the end it was for nothing, his acceptance wasn't worth it."

By then, Suki had wrapped her arms around Zuko and held him tight. She knew his father was a wanker. How could someone so gifted at flying feel afraid to even try out for the team just because their father thought it was stupid. "I guess that's why I am where I'm at now," Zuko continued, pulling Suki out of her own thoughts. "That life is behind me, I don't need them, I have you and Katara, and Toph, and Aang, and hopefully still Sokka. I don't need Azula or my fath-Ozai."

Suki studied him for a second, thinking back to every conversation they had about his father. This was not the first time he'd stopped mid-word to stop himself from saying father, opting to just call the man by his name. "Zuko…" she hesitated, afraid that the question floating around in her brain wouldn't push him away like it had done with Katara and Aang when they tried to bring up the topic of Ozai. "You… you don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable. But why do you correct yourself when you say father and call him Ozai instead?"

Part of Zuko wanted to jump off the tower and fly away. His fath-Ozai was a touchy subject since he joined the Gaang. It had been the contributing factor for a majority of his fights with Katara. But if anyone deserved an honest answer, it was the girl he was over heels for. So he sighed and mustered up the courage to answer, to give her the truth. "You kind of lose the right to be called a father when you cast Incendio on your teenage son just because he thought that his Azkaban reform was too harsh. That the prisoners had rights too."

Ozai was no longer a wanker in Suki's mind, he was a nutter who deserved the worst possible kind of death for stealing Zuko's life, his childhood… his innocence. "But I'm over it," he added. "I used this scar marked me, the mark of a spoiled wizard cursed to live in the shadow of greatness. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

If Suki hadn't been grossly in love with Zuko before that moment, she was now. She reached over to his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Mark or no mark, you're an honorable man Zuko, and a great wizard… and an okay quidditch player," she teased.

They both laughed and returned to watching the sky and if they could spend the rest of the night there, they would. Even if they spent the rest of the night in silence.

"So do you really think I'd look good in red and gold? That's Gryffindor colors, I don't know if I could ever wear red or gold again after the looks my housemates gave me. Like not even separately," he joked while Suki did her best to hide her growing blush. It was just a thought that she let slip out loud. Yes she'd thought about him in Gryffindor, and yes he did look good today in those colors, but she'd thought he'd look good in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff colors, he'd look good without clothes too, he- she stopped herself from going further down the well. Although it was hard not to, especially if Zuko was Gryffindor, they'd share a common space, they'd be able to lounge around and make out anywhere in the common room without having to worry about gossip from the school. She'd be able to sneak to his dorm and- she stopped herself again. How did she never realize that underneath this awkward turtle-duck exterior was a sensual, caring, beautiful soul who also happened to be hot, ripped, and so many other things she'd heard from rumours.

"Suki?"

"Uh what?" She asked, remembering that Zuko asked her a question. But her mind was elsewhere and she wasn't sure she'd be able to get it back on track and just be in the moment. "Oh yeah. Gryffindor. Well yeah, you'd look good in our colors. I know you're all Slytherin and stuff, but you could've easily been a Gryffindor," she heard Zuko scoff and possibly roll his eyes. "I'm serious," she playfully smacked him on the shoulder as she pulled away and glared at him. "You have more courage than anyone I've met, I mean to go against your father at your age I just-sorry. But not only courageous, but your brave-" she stopped when Zuko's good eyebrow disappeared into his hair. "They're different alright! But you're brave, you're chivalrous, you've taken such good care of me tonight and been nothing short of a gentleman. But you're also short tempered and reckless, both qualities that make a Gryffindor."

Zuko sighed, "I guess. It's just that I knew I was going to be in Slytherin before I even put on the hat. It's my whole family outside of my mom. She was a Hufflepuff. But my sister, me, Ozai, Uncle, his father, his father's father have all been Slytherin."

"So you chose Slytherin?"

Zuko paused and pondered, remembering his experience with the hat. "Well I guess I did. It said I could be anything that I had the loyalty of Hufflepuff, the bravery of Gryffindor, the cunning of Slytherin, and the creativity of a Ravenclaw. But it said it knew what to put me in and in the end it was Slytherin. Although if I'm being honest I was hoping we'd end up in the same house. When I saw you I thought you were pretty and you seemed so sure of yourself, something I wasn't."

Suki stayed quiet after Zuko finished, she was thinking about how different her life would be if she ended up in Slytherin. Would she have been the youngest quidditch captain in school history? Would she have ever dated Sokka? Would her and Zuko end up where they're at now or possibly sooner? "Well… I think I have an idea. We just have to ask the sorting hat what it really thought of you!" She smiled with determination.

"Oh yeah let's end our date getting expelled for breaking into Dumbledore's office."

She ignored the sarcasm and smirked. "How do you know it's in Dumbledore's office?"

He smiled back at her for the first time since he brought up the red and gold topic. Spirits did he have such a handsome smile. "Well I'm not sure if you heard but I was a problem child for a few years there. Kind of made this strikingly beautiful quidditch captain and her friends life hell for a bit."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she rose, offering him her hand. "Now let's go."

Zuko accepted, "go? Is… is the date over?" The hurt in his voice was evident, and Suki found herself wanting to kiss that frown off his face and bring back that smile.

"No you git. We're going to sneak into Dumbledore's office and get you some answers." Zuko blinked with sheer surprise. Was she really going to risk getting detention or worse expelled just for him to get an answer to a question he didn't even have a moment ago?

Zuko conceded and let her drag him to Dumbledore's office. It definitely wasn't an excuse to continue holding her hand. "Aloha-"

"Wait," Zuko whispered, stopping Suki from finishing the spell. "I should do it. That way if we get caught it was technically me who broke in."

"Zuko that's ridi-" she was cut off by Zuko slamming his lips to hers. Immediately she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen her kiss. But unbeknownst to her, Zuko had cast alohamora and unlocked the door. She pulled away only when she heard the creaking of the door. "Did you just-Zuko I swear I'm going to-" and once again Zuko cut her off with a kiss.

"You can chide me later. Now let's enter before we both start to regret this."

Zuko was lucky she thought he was cute.

"Lumos," Suki cast as the two of the quietly looked around for the sorting hat. "Zuko there!" She whispered, pointing to the hat sitting on the shelf.

"Accio," Zuko cast and the hat came soaring to him.

They both took the time to study the hat, looking for the face. "Maybe you got to put it on," Suki suggested, snatching the hat from Zuko's grasp and placing it on his head. "That's better." They didn't have to wait long as a yawn came from the hat.

"What the-" Zuko quickly rotated the hat so that it wasn't facing behind him. "Ahh Ms. Kyoshi, it's been seven years. And who's head might I be on?" Suki gently removed the hat and turned it to face Zuko. "Ahh Mr. Sozin. The one who never accepted my decision."

Zuko was speechless. "I-what?" Zuko shifted the hat some more so that it could see both of them.

"Well Mr. Sozin I had intended you to be sorted to Gryffindor. But in the end the choice will always be your own. I sort based on what I feel from you, I think about the impact you make if you're sorted into the house I give you. But ultimately if you really want a house for a good enough reason, I will sort you there. You believed that you had to make your family proud and being a Slytherin was the only way you could do that. But I believed you could make the world proud from Gryffindor. Glad to see we were both right."

Zuko took a step back, unsure of what to make of the sorting hats words. "Now I assume you broke into Dumbledore's office and woke me for a reason?"

"Oh uhh actually that was why. We wanted to know if Zuko was worthy of being a Gryffindor," Suki answered, looking to Zuko to make sure he was okay.

"Well then let me go back to sleep," it said before it's face vanished and it returned it a regular hat. Suki gently placed it in the coat rack. She reached for and grabbed Zuko's hand. "You okay?"

Whatever he had been thinking, she didn't know. At least not yet. "Yeah. Let's go before we actually do get caught." And so Zuko and Suki snuck back out of Dumbledore's office and through the school doing their best to avoid Mrs. Norris and Filch. They never once let go, and when they realized it was time to finally end their date, neither could imagine having that great of a time with anyone else.

So when their night ended and he walked Suki to the Gryffindor common room entrance and she kissed him goodbye, like really kissed him, he felt like he was flying. "I really had a good time tonight. It was-"

"Perfect," she agreed.

"So you want to do it again?"

Suki laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. "I'd love to have another date night like this. But as your girlfriend."

Zuko eagerly nodded in agreement. "Definitely as my girlfriend. So tomorrow, do you want to have lunch together?"

"Of course. Now I must go to bed. I'm sure Katara's stayed up worrying and wondering how my date went." She stepped away and with one foot in the door turned back to face Zuko. "Goodnight Zuko. I lo- I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Zuko could ask what she was going to say, she stepped through the door and vanished. "I… I love you." He whispered to the sleeping painting.

He couldn't wait for more date nights with Suki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering
> 
> Zuko, Azula, Mai - Slytherin  
> Katara, Suki, Toph - Gryffindor  
> Aang, Ty Lee - Hufflepuff  
> Sokka - Ravenclaw


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a handmaiden tries hee best to keep a secret

**Caught**

Kazumi loved her job working in the Palace of the Fire Lord. It'd been almost five years since Lord Ozai had been defeated by the Avatar and Azula was locked up. Rumour was she was doing a lot better, but that was only gossip. The Palace staff lived off gossip, for some of them it was their reason to continue working at the palace. Well that and the free room and board for the full time staff members such as herself.

And Kazumi for her part tried to stay out of it. It wasn't her place to spread rumours around without any knowledge of the truth. She might barely be considered as an adult being just eighteen years old, but she was raised properly by her grandmother and valued honesty above all else. But just because she valued honesty didn't mean she was immune to some of the juicy secrets that filled that great halls. Such as Avatar Aang and Master Katara couldn't have children, which she hoped that wasn't true, they were the purest souls she'd ever had the pleasure of being in the same room with. Another one was that Lady Mai had a tryst with Kyoshi Warrior Ty Lee who was secretly in love with Azula and the three had a love triangle of sorts before Fire Lord Zuko claimed the throne. Her personal favorite was that Fire Lord Zuko and Master Katara were secret lovers during the final events of the hundred year war. That they both chose their duty over their love for one another because peace was more important than them. She found that sentiment pretty heroic and romantic albeit slightly overdramatic. He had to place his people over himself and she had to protect and train the Avatar. But she had seen them together on several occasions, and she understood the merit to those rumours, they always seemed to have a close knit bond and understanding between them the the rest of the so called self proclaimed "Gaang" just didn't have. They were a family, but the two of them seemed more like the parents that corralled the chaos and it showed during their visits.

But out of all of those, the one she had never told anyone was that Fire Lord Zuko and Captain Suki were in a secret relationship and madly in love.

* * *

It all started roughly a year ago when she was tending to some diplomats supper. She was walking past the throne room when she heard muffled voices of Fire Lord Zuko and Captain Suki. She was going to ignore it but she heard a loud moan and the sound of something falling over. Instead of running to find the guards she burst into the throne room in hopes of scaring said intruder. Instead she saw something she couldn't believe.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Captain Suki, are you o-" she froze mid-sentence as she saw Zuko quickly trying to pull his pants up and Suki using the Fire Lord's robes to cover herself. "I-there was-my apologies your grace," and she quickly bowed her head and exited the room doing her best not to think about what she just witnessed. FIRE LORD ZUKO AND CAPTAIN SUKI?!?!

As much as she wanted to deny it, her first thought was to immediately tell her best friend and coworker Akima. But she always liked Captain Suki and didn't want to dishonor her or their Fire Lord with rumours of their affair. Especially Captain Suki. Just three months prior, she had held a special educational course for the female staff about fighting off unwanted advances from the men they served or just creeps in everyday life. Suki had told them that powerful men would try to convince them that they could do things for them, that they were beautiful and that they deserved the best. But that it was all lies just to get them to spread their legs. She warned them that powerful people aren't used to being told no and will sometimes force themselves on them or even get violent upon rejection and how even just the smallest amount of knowledge on how to handle the situation and escape helped. Of course Captain Suki also showed them the quickest ways to escape a situation. Fire Lord Zuko even helped demonstrate as a man who desired Suki despite her saying no (maybe she should've picked up on the signs way earlier. He seemed real eager at the chance to jump Captain Suki's bones). But regardless, she had never felt more powerful than she did leaving those sessions and it was all thanks to Captain Suki. So she decided that this would be a secret, a secret that no one would find out about ever. And maybe if she was lucky, they'd pretend it never happened as well.

She wasn't that lucky.

The following day as she was eating breakfast with Akima and a few other friends of hers when a guard came stating Fire Lord Zuko was requesting her presence. She almost dropped her bowl, she was so stunned and the look her friends gave her didn't help. But she steeled herself and braved her way to the throne room, immediately regretting thinking this would just blow over.

"It's Kazumi correct?" Fire Lord Zuko asked when she entered the room and bowed.

"Yes Fire Lord, that is correct sire."

"There's no need for formalities… all things considered." She looked up to gage his reaction to her but the door behind them opened. Captain Suki had entered. "Everyone you can go now," he ordered. Kazumi couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up upon Suki's entrance.

Eventually once everyone filed out and just her, Suki, and Zuko remained, they finally spoke.

"My Lord I'm sorry-"  
"Ms Kazumi I'd like to apologize-"  
"Zuko and I are sorry that you witnessed that-"

Fire Lord Zuko chuckled and looked over to Suki and smiled lovingly. "I'll speak first." He rose from his throne and paced over to Kazumi who was still afraid to look up at him. "Please stand. You're not… this isn't… the thing is-"

Suki stepped forward placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'll go first huh?" She teased. "What Zuko here means is that what you saw-"

"I saw nothing my lady," she interrupted, hoping they would understand that she had no intention of revealing what she saw to anyone. "Please don't fire me. I really need this job. All my money goes to my grandmother I need this room and board to live. Please don't-"

Immediately Suki knelt down and tilted Kazumi's head so she could face the older woman. "That is the furthest thing from our minds. We would never do something like that," she swore. "It's just this thing between Zuko and I, it could cause a stir in the courts and our personal lives. I'm sure that you've heard the rumours surrounding me and Sokka's breakup. And if word about our… relationship got out, people would surely speculate that our relationship started well before Sokka and I broke up. We just want everything to be-"

"We want people to not jump to conclusions as to how we got together," Zuko finished.

"If you don't mind me asking my Lord, my Lady. How did this come to happen?" She paused trying to predict their reaction. "Because word in the halls were that the Fire Lord was getting ready to win back Lady Mai with a proposal. And that you and Lord Sokka were getting ready to run away together."

This was the first time she'd ever heard Fire Lord Zuko laugh, like full on laughter. "Mai and I… maybe four years ago, but we want different things," she saw him smile and look at Suki who in response blushed.

"And me and Sokka aren't getting back together anytime soon… or ever. I know what I want too," Suki promised, looking at Zuko lovingly

And that's when Kazumi realized that Suki and Zuko were madly in love. "I'm sorry for thinking you were going to let me go. I was just really scared because something like this would lead to my termination."

Zuko offered her a hand, pulling her up to meet his eyes. "I want people who are trustworthy and honest in my employment. Someone who would be willing to put down any rumours regarding Suki and myself." It wasn't so much as an order but an offer. Help them out and they would be eternally grateful. She knew they wouldn't fire her if she chose not to, but she was willing to keep their secret in the name of love.

* * *

Kazumi loved her best friend, but Aiko was a complete and total gossip. So after a year since "the incident" it was only natural that the same thing happened to her too. "You're not going to believe what I just saw!" Aiko burst into Kazumi's room interrupting a letter to her grandmother. "Captain Suki… and Fire Lord Zuko. They were full on making out in the training room," she gushed. "This is the best piece of gossip that's ever come. So much better than anything Suza has spread."

Kazumi's eyes widened with panic because unlike her, Aiko wasn't seen. She just stayed in the shadows and watched them makeout, probably leaving when things started to heat up. Or maybe she had actually stayed and watched a little longer, she always thought that both the Fire Lord and Captain were hot. Aiko had a major crush on both of them. So the chance to see them both all of each other stripping was probably something she made sure she had seen. "I know…"

Aiko was in the middle of describing the pure exhilaration she felt when spying on them when she finally registered what she heard from Kazumi. "You know? Wha-what do you mean you know?"

"Something similar happened to me last year. I walked in on them half naked and in a very compromising position," she admitted. "But I'm not as sneaky as you so they caught me. I vowed to keep it a secret."

"But we're best friends. We tell each other everything!" Aiko turned away from Kazumi, pouting. "I could have kept it a secret."

"You didn't even make it five minutes before telling me," she teased, trying to coax her friend back to face her. She needed Aiko to know that it wasn't personal, she was only trying to do right for love. In the name of love. "But I'm sorry. I just… I didn't want the first thing I did for the Fire Lord was to break my promise."

Aiko groaned. "Fine. But next time. Next time you tell me when something like this happens!"

"Deal," she held out her pinky. Aiko met hers with her own. "Deal," she agreed.

"So tell me everything!"

* * *

As it were, it wasn't even Aiko's fault that word spread. Apparently Fire Lord Zuko had known that handmaiden Aiko was by far the most indulgent when it came to gossip and was well known to be a gossip herself. He had formulated her catching them. It was his plan so that she would catch him and Suki and that they could finally stop being a secret. Sure his council wouldn't be thrilled and neither would Sokka, but it was time.

Of course he didn't imagine that it would turn into a whirlwind romance filled with ridiculous assassination attempts that didn't happen and late night meetups. His and Suki's relationship might have started with a bang, but they talked and took their time. They didn't just jump each other's bones when instead he should've been in meetings, that came after.

And even after people started to calm down and accept their relationship, he still couldn't help but laugh at the gossip that he heard of the two of them.

They may never have had a conventional relationship, but even the gossip was right about one thing. They loved each other and always were going to.

Even if they apparently had a thing for being caught.


	6. Fight/Make Up (aka The Weight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just want to live under the weight of your love  
> And I'd rather go blind and let my body go numb  
> Than to lose you or the weight of your love" 
> 
> The Weight - Amber Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut towards the end. 
> 
> Also angst!!

**Fight/Make-up**

"Hey Suki, I was wondering if you'd want to go to dinner with me," Zuko stood in front of the door to Suki's room. "No that's too direct." He sighed, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Hello, Zuko here. Ugh no that one's been used too often." He hated being so nervous. "Hey Suki I was wondering if you're free tonight. Oh you are? Well would you like to accompany me to dinner… just the two of us." He groaned in frustration. "Why am I so bad at this?"

Zuko decided that he'd know what to say when the time was right. Him and Suki had casually hooked up a few times and over the course of those lustful nights, Zuko had fallen for Suki. He loved everything about her, the way she smiled at him, the way Suki would occasionally school him during a spar, and especially the way she looked when the morning light illuminated her beautiful porcelain skin. It made her look as beautiful as the spirit of beauty and love. Zuko couldn't believe that he had never felt like this with anyone before. It was the greatest feeling ever. Love was the greatest thing ever. He'd even talked about possible courtship between them. He'd told her that it was time he start doing what's best for him and his life, not just what's best for his nation and Suki was the best thing for him. She'd told him that earlier this morning that if he was serious, he would take her out for a proper dinner out in the eye of the public where they wouldn't be seen as the Fire Lord and his bodyguard, but as lovers. Of course they hadn't expected Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Katara to show up at lunch, but he wasn't about to let them stop him from finally being happy.

Zuko took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. Despite spending most nights eating dinner with Suki this was completely different yet nothing was really different. But he couldn't stop himself from being nervous. With one final mental pep talk, Zuko pushed open Suki's bedroom door to finally ask her out on a proper date.

"Hey Suki, I was wondering if-" he paused, seeing the horrific sight in front of him. Before him was Suki half naked sitting on Sokka's lap with her tongue down his throat, her hand roaming over his shirtless chest while the other reached down towards his unzipped pants. The three of them froze and Zuko swore he could hear his heart shattering into a million pieces. He certainly could feel it.

All this time he thought that she liked him back, that she actually wanted to be with him. She asked him to take her out on a real date! Unfortunately, it appeared that he was always going to come second to Sokka, her first and only love. Despite breaking up two years ago, clearly their feelings hadn't completely vanished if they were in the position they were now. And for one terrible minute, Zuko wondered how many times Suki and Sokka had done this when he visited. He wondered if this is what she was doing when he couldn't find her after his twenty fifth birthday celebration. "Zuko…" she barely whispered, hurriedly trying to put her shirt and bindings back on.

"I should go. Please forgive my intrusion. I'll see you in the morning, Master Sokka, Captain Suki," he said in his most indifferent Fire Lord voice. He tried not to wince when he saw Suki's reaction upon being called Captain Suki.

Zuko didn't wait for anyone to speak as he quickly turned and left. He was tempted to run, but he knew that it was unbecoming for a Fire Lord to run away like that. But that didn't stop him from walking faster than he'd ever had. When he reached his room he saw two of the Kyoshi Guard who were currently on duty both of whom were curious to see him return so early; dusk had barely just begun. "I'm not to be disturbed… by anyone. No one is to enter. Do I make myself clear?" He said, a bit more rude than he meant to be. Both girls wordlessly nodded, bidding him goodnight.

But Zuko didn't go to bed. Instead he was haunted by the images of Suki and Sokka. Of what would have happened had he not entered. Of what probably was happening since Suki hadn't come to him. He knew that if she wanted to, she would've ordered Akumi and Reyna to let her in. Their loyalty will always be to their captain even though he was their charge.

How could he have been so stupid. Of course she didn't love him. She enjoyed sleeping with him and spending time with him, but loving him was out of the question… he was unlovable.

The next morning Zuko joined everyone at breakfast, Sokka and Suki refused to meet his eyes. "I'm only going to be here a short while, I set up an important council meeting this morning."

"Anything we can help with?" Aang eagerly asked.

"No the Avatar's presence won't be necessary," he smiled at his friend. "This is a matter of state."

"Well what is it?" Katara asked, bouncing two year old Bumi on her knee.

"I'm requesting that the council find me a wife." Everyone froze the only sound coming from the room being the dropped silverware from Suki.

"Is that really what you want?" Aang asked.

"It's what must be done. I thought I'd be able to find someone I love by now," he shot a glance over at Suki who was doing her best at staying composed. "But I've come to the fact that I just don't have anyone who loves me back. And it's time to just accept my fate and hope that whomever I am betrothed to, I can learn to love."

"That doesn't sound like you Zuko. Just last month you were talking about being in love with someone. And now you're just going to have the council find you someone to marry… what happened?" Katara asked, overwhelmed by Zuko's choice. She was certain that he meant Suki, there was no one else that he'd spent more time with according to Ty Lee. She chanced a look at Suki who looked ashamed and then she looked at Zuko who every time he spoke his eyes glowered over to Sokka. Sokka kept looking down away from him and occasionally looked over to Suki with a pitiful look. And suddenly it all clicked for her. Why Zuko was so cold, why Suki was so guilt ridden, and why Sokka wasn't eating any meat.

"Anyways. Let me know what you guys are up to today. I'll try to meet you by dinner at the latest," Zuko stated before leaving.

But they didn't see Zuko at dinner. They didn't see him for two straight days after that. On the third day Katara finally had enough of the awkward looks between Sokka and Suki and the relief they shared when Zuko didn't show up. Interestingly enough, Toph was the one to speak up first. "Alright that's it. You two have to stop being so moppy. I mean seriously I thought the two of you were past this stage and were friends again!" She said, ever so bored of their shit. Zuko's moping was bad enough but Sokka and Suki too. It was just all too annoying.

"Yeah guys. I thought everything was okay?" Aang added.

"They broke Zuko's heart," Katara finally said. "That's why he hasn't joined us since the morning he said he was going to find an arranged bride. Why Suki looks guilty every time she looks at the door waiting for him to enter. And why Sokka had barely had any meat."

Suki started to cry as Sokka tried to console her. "Good going sis. You feel better?" He glowered at her. But Katara wasn't put off by his antics. She wasn't fourteen anymore.

"No. And neither should you. Adultery is so beneath you Sokka. I can't believe you'd do something like that. Either of you!" She was standing now, irritated beyond belief. "I mean clearly this wasn't the first time you've both done this, just the first time you've both been caught."

"So what!"

"So what? Sokka how could you say that. Zuko's our friend and you're sleeping with his girlfriend behind his back!" Aang added, ashamed by both of his friend's actions.

"wearen'ttogehter" Suki said, finally controlling herself.

"What?" Toph asked.

"We aren't together," she muttered. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "We aren't dating. Just hooking up. So Sokka and I hooking up wasn't adultery. It was just stress relief. Taking care of Zuko is exhausting and stressful and sometimes I needed Sokka more than I needed Zuko," she paused looking at Katara and Aang. "I wouldn't expect either of you to understand, you've had each other for almost a decade. You've never doubted your love. But that night I doubted my love for Zuko. I mean he's the Fire Lord. I can't love him and be the ruler of a country. And in that moment when I told Sokka, I let my weakness overtake me. I was afraid. I just wish Zuko didn't find out that way. I just wish-" she froze seeing the nervous expressions of her friends. She turned back behind her to see that Zuko was standing in the doorway and had heard everything.

Twice now she had broken Zuko's heart. This time though seemed permanent.

Zuko turned and left them despite Toph trying to chase him down. Suki knew where to go. She knew he'd be at the pond by the turtle-ducks. And sure enough there he was, talking to and smiling at the cute baby turtle-ducks. "I… I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are. But that's in the past now." Zuko's voice was cold and bitter, nothing like the soft and warm tone she'd grown accustomed to. "Why are you here?"

"To apologize. And-"

"You did. You're dismissed."

"Zuko I-"

"You are dismissed Captain Suki. Or is there something that you wish to discuss in an official capacity."

Suki angrily walked up to him. "You don't get to treat me this way! I told you that we weren't together and that if you were serious about being together you would've taken me out properly."

The tree behind him, his mother's tree, sparked with flames. Suki took a step back, not believing that Zuko set aflame the last reminder of his mother. "What do you think I was planning on doing? I told you I was serious about being with you. And you just ran away back into your ex-boyfriend's arms! I was in love with you!" Suki cringed at the use of the word was. "I was trying to do right by you and I. For once I wanted to be selfish and not put my country first. You were the first person I was willing to put first before my country. And I thought you'd want to put me first…" the tree had stopped burning as if the fire inside Zuko had stopped as well. "I thought wrong." He muttered as he pushed past Suki. "The guards will help you pack."

"Pack? Where am I going?"

"I no longer need protection from the Kyoshi warriors. You and your warriors are free to return home," he said, before turning back and leaving Suki alone.

-

"What do you mean we're leaving?" Ty Lee asked as she watched Suki pack.

"Zuko no longer needs us. And he's right, there hasn't been an assassination attempt in years," she said trying not to cry.

"I know that. But why now?" Ty Lee stopped doing her handstand to actually look at Suki. "What happened?"

"I did. I messed it all up. I broke Zuko's heart and he won't forgive me."

"Sure he will," Ty Lee said matter-of-factly. "He's in love with you. Of course he'll forgive you."

"No he won't! He saw me and Sokka. He heard me say I wasn't willing to commit to him!" The dam broke as she collapsed onto her knees and cried. Ty Lee stared at her wordlessly. "Oh" being the only thing she was able to say to her best friend.

"I'll talk to him. He loves me too. Not like you but we're closer than we appear," she promised, giving Suki a hug. "We'll figure it out."

But they didn't. Despite Ty Lee's pleas, Zuko refused to listen to her. He was done being reminded of Suki everywhere he looked. He couldn't bear his heart break any more. The only comprise was that he would allow the Kyoshi warriors to stay… if Suki resigned.

The Gaang had offered to stay and help the Kyoshi Warriors and Ty Lee adjust. They also offered Suki a ride on Appa. By the end of the week a dozen dignitaries from all over the world had come to meet the Fire Lord, the Fire Nation and world's most eligible bachelor. Suki watched in horror as Zuko welcomed beautiful woman after beautiful woman. How could she have been so stupid? But these women weren't here for Zuko. They were here for the title, for the crown and all the benefits it came with. All but a few that was. Ty Lee had somehow found out about three very committed and likely candidates.

"One girl is like a descendent of the royal bloodline of the Sun Warriors who were the first firebenders. And then there's a revolutionary healer. Her medicine knowledge has increased people's life span by decades. And then there's a noblewoman whose father and brother were two of the soldiers who were part of the division of soldiers that Zuko got burned defending. So she spent her whole life training as a vigilante and keeping people safe from-" by then Suki had tuned Ty Lee out. Zuko was serious about looking for a wife. Her rage and jealousy at seeing him greet these stunning women was so much. So she decided to make him feel the same way. It was petty and she knew it would do more harm than good, but she didn't care. The Gaang decided to stick around for a little bit to help Zuko select his bride, they didn't want anyone with ulterior motives, so thankfully that meant she could stick around for a while longer. But she quickly found out being a guest of the Fire Lord versus being his personal protector were completely different. She had spent every waking moment with him and now she never saw him. And when she did, he was with one of his candidates.

"Sorry Fanny, you brought this upon yourself," Toph said when Suki asked for her help. "Sparky isn't that hard to figure out. He believes he's not good enough to be loved. He's filled with self-loathing and self-hatred, it's his schtick. It always has been." But Suki pleaded even more, begging Toph for help. She needed Toph's special skills. "No!" Toph raised her voice and stomped her foot, earthbending Suki closer. "I'm not going to fix you're fuckup. You chose to fuck Sokka behind Zuko's back when you knew how he felt. We all did! You got scared not him. I may act like I don't care about stuff but I care about Zuko. He's always been there for me! It's not hard to be there for him. Now fix this mess yourself." And that was the last conversation she had with Toph who took the Zuko approach and gave her the silent treatment.

Katara and Aang weren't much help either. They were thankful no one cheated on anyone but were still disappointed in her and Sokka. Yelling that they were both adults who made their own decisions didn't help. "Then you can do this on your own." Was all Katara responded.

Even Ty Lee had been useless. She was more obsessed with meeting all of the "favorites" of Zuko's. The three girls she had told Suki about were definitely included in that mix. But as it turns out, it wasn't completely useless. Despite Ty Lee's insistence on staying out of the whole debacle, she actually gave Suki useful information. Through Ty Lee she found out that there was no front runner, that Zuko hadn't committed to anyone yet… that she still had time.

She just needed to show Zuko that she wasn't scared anymore. That she loved him. _But does he still love you?_

* * *

A month had come and gone and Zuko was no closer to figuring out who could be the best wife and Fire Lady. He quickly found out which girls were here for dubious reasons such as the perks and which girls were here just to say they slept with the Fire Lord. At least he had Leeya. So far she was the best amongst the rest but he just couldn't find it within him to fully commit. He'd gone on several dates and shared a few kisses with her. He loved learning more about her time as a vigilante. He even sparred with her on occasion. Everything about her was perfect, she was a perfect balance for him. Yet still couldn't figure out why he didn't see her as the Fire Lady.

But deep down, he knew it was because he still wanted Suki. Despite the pain and grief she caused, he still wanted her. But he knew he couldn't. Since that night, she'd only sought him out once to give a unconvincing apology where she chastised him for basically overreacting. How would she feel if she came to ask him out only to see him like that with Mai? It's partially why he chose to have possible marriage prospects come to the palace and stay here to get to know him. While he initially just planned on having a basic arranged marriage, when he was meeting with the council he had his idea to make it more of a contest. A trial of sorts where the women and him would spend time together so he would be able to find someone worthy of his love and someone who could handle the position. Plus the added benefit of parading around beautiful women in front of Suki helped.

But every time he saw the hurt in her eyes when he did parade a girl past her, he felt dirty. He felt sick.

But a month in, the council started to get insistent that he pick a bride soon. They gave him a deadline of two months. Upon telling Aang and Katara, they told him that they'd be leaving with everyone in two weeks considering they weeded out the frauds.

When Suki found out she panicked. She'd only have fourteen days to convince Zuko she was still worth it. Fourteen days to make him jealous and want her back.

The first night after it was announced that the Avatar would be leaving in a fortnight, the council voted to throw a party the night before they left as a thank you and to continue building towards peace. They also told Zuko he was to select a bride by then.

He stayed up all night thinking of the look on Suki's face when he told everyone over dinner. The emotion in her eyes that betrayed her cold body language. He knew she was trying to seem unaffected, but she failed miserably. Had he always been able to read her emotions so easily?

A knock on his door pulled him out of his wallowing. He was going to kill whoever thought it was acceptable to knock on his door at two am. Even if he was awake, didn't mean that he wanted to talk or even get out of his comfortable bed.

When he opened the door he instead of seeing a handmaid or guard, saw Sokka. "What?" He asked bitterly.

"You and I need to talk."

Zuko scoffed, "No we don't." As Zuko began to close the door, Sokka overpowered him.

"You're going to shut up and listen!" Sokka demanded, slamming the door behind them.

"I don't have to listen to anything. I've already heard "sorry" from Suki. Besides like she said, we weren't exclusive. So if she wanted to fuck you then she had every right too." Zuko chided as he made his way back to his bed. He reached under his bed and grabbed an old gong. "Now leave. One ring of this gong and the entire palace will be ramming through my door to take you down."

Sokka took one step forward. "You're an idiot."

"Oh I'm the idiot? You're the one that broke up with her. You're the one who made me realize how great she was," his voice trembled at the thought of Suki in his arms. "So maybe I am an idiot for falling for her. For thinking that you two were just friends."

"We are fri-"

"Did you know?" Sokka remained silent, trying to be aloof. "Don't play stupid with me. Be honest. You owe me that much. Did you know that we were sleeping together?"

"Of course I knew. She told me after we hooked up again. She said that she was "in love" with someone else and that I had my chance." Sokka angirly admitted. "She chose you and you're too stupid to see it!"

"And yet I saw her with you!" Zuko retorted, the candle flames lighting. Sokka stepped back in surprise by the venom in Zuko's voice and the change in the atmosphere. "I can't forget what I saw. I can't forget what she said. For someone who claimed to love me, she sure had a shitty way of showing it. Immediately claiming that she needed more or that I was too much. Claiming that we weren't exclusive the second people started to take my side. For all the things she's done since I walked in on you. Yeah, that's true love." The candle lights wavered and extinguished. Zuko turned away from Sokka and slinked back into the darkness. "Now please leave me. I won't ask again."

* * *

"I think I made things worse," Sokka admitted to Suki over breakfast. He waited until they were alone to talk to her. Toph had barely said a word to Suki, and he knew Katara was livid with him. Aang being the peacekeeper, non-confrontational man he is, was still friendly with both of them. But this conversation was specifically between him and Suki.

"Made what worse?" She asked, slicing a slice of apple and popping it in her mouth.

"I went and talked to Zuko last night-" Suki spit out the piece of apple making Sokka have to duck out of the way. "And I may have called him an idiot. And possibly told him how we hooked up six months ago and you told me you loved him."

"You what?!" She was fuming. "Sokka I can't believe you… how could you…" her anger dissipated and was replaced by fear. "Wh-what did he say?"

Sokka sighed, helping Suki take a seat. "That for someone to claim you love him you had a really shitty way of showing it. He listed the things you said after he walked in on us. How you said that the two of you weren't exclusive the minute the tide shifted in Zuko's favor. How-"

"I get it," she cried. "I get it. I hurt Zuko. And even now I'm planning on how to hurt him more. I-".

"What do you mean you're going to hurt him more?"

Suki was hysterical, crying on Sokka's shoulder. "Remember that Chan nobleman who always tried to belittle Zuko during court? Well as you know he asked me out every time I saw him, even when I was dating you. So I sort of asked him to come to the palace as my personal escort to the ball."

"...Suki you didn't. You have to write to him and cancel. We can't- Zuko can't ever know." He quickly left the room leaving Suki alone for a few minutes only to return with Hawky on his arm. "I'm serious, let's get this settled. Just go talk to him. Stop trying to make each other feel bad. It's obvious he still has feelings for you, otherwise he would've proposed to Leeya I mean have you seen her? Like wow she's hot, smart, can kick ass- eh sorry," he stopped once he saw Suki's glare. "But what I'm saying is that you guys just have to make up."

"I've already tried to apologize, Sokka. Zuko refuses to even look at me," her body slumped further off her bed as Sokka began to write the letter to Chan. "Don't you get it Sokka? It's over between us. Whatever we had is gone."

Sokka groaned and tore up the letter. "Fine!" He stood and glared at her. "Just lie around and mope. Feel sorry for yourself and let Chan come and try to make Zuko jealous. It'll just blow up in your face Suki. How can you not see that?" With that, Sokka stormed off, tired of trying to fix everyone's problems, even if he was a reason for Suki's.

* * *

Zuko had still refused to speak to Suki as time passed. He made sure that she caught him kissing with Leeya or walking arm in arm with some other girl, but it never worked as he planned. In his plans he'd feel righteous about making her feel how he felt, that he would revel in her sorrow. Instead all he felt was anguish and guilt. So much so that Leeya caught on.

He came to her the night before the ball only to find her packing. "I like you Zuko. You're a great guy and I've liked becoming your friend. But I will not be used as a pawn to make that poor girl suffer." Her voice was calm, but he could hear the slightest ounce of sorrow.

Zuko sighed and sat down beside her, placing his hands over here. He took this time to study her beautiful features. The dark chocolate hair that she could never manage to keep from curling, the way it made her light caramel skin seemingly shine, and those stunning kaleidoscope eyes that never seemed to stay the same color. "You're right. You deserve so much better than me. You deserve to love someone who isn't me, I'm unworthy of it."

She gently broke free of his grasp and placed her hand on his unscarred cheek. "Zuko, you're an idiot. The girl obviously loves you, and it makes me hate myself that every time I see her she wishes I wasn't here. That I'm stealing you away from her. And that you'll never be fully committed to me as you want to be with her."

The truth stung, but Zuko needed to hear it. She was right of course, Leeya was always right. It's why he found her so intriguing and worthwhile. She'd showed him things he didn't even know. Techniques on sword wielding, better ways to be stealthy, he'd learned that one when he caught her sneaking around the palace looking for some late night snacks, and she even gave him a better perspective on life outside the capital. His people had been woefully misguided and unaware of the truth. She told him what his people truly needed. "You're right. But that doesn't mean I need you any less. The things you've shown me, the things I learned. I still need that."

"Then make me an advisor. Put me in the court," she smiled triumphantly. "You're my friend Zuko, I care about you. But I care about our people just as much. I can help them. It's why I came here. I wanted to help our people. The commoners, not just the noblemen and rich. Our farmers, builders, healers, they need to be treated better. They need to know that their Fire Lord cares about them. And with me here, I know that it can be done."

Zuko smirked, of course she had a plan. "I can do that."

Leeya pulled Zuko in for a hug. "I- I can't tell you how much this means to me. And after everything you did to try to save my brother's life, you're still putting my family ahead of your own. Thank you." She pulled away and gently kissed his cheek. "So tell me about this girl. Now that you've helped me, I will help you win her back."

Unfortunately for all, Suki had chosen the worst time to walk past the slightly ajar door. In that one moment, she decided to sneak a peek, and what she saw broke her heart. She had known that Zuko was going to try to fuck with her, to hurt her. She knew he was making sure she saw him kissing Leeya or any other girl, but he wasn't trying to plan anything in that moment. What she witnessed wasn't meant to be a display of affection to break her spirit, what she saw was private, unplanned… real. She sprinted away from the room crying, she didn't need to hear their declarations of love anymore.

 _But it's your fault. You pushed him away. You practically told him he wasn't worth it._ She told herself and it only made her cry harder. She wandered around aimlessly, but her feet took her to where they always led her when she was upset; Zuko's private garden. "Why are you crying?" It didn't take her long to recognize Kiyi's voice. She'd grown into a pre-teen by now but that didn't stop Suki from imagining the little girl who constantly asked if she liked her brother. She always told her know, but slowly she realized that she'd only been lying to herself. Somehow Kiyi was the one to see it first.

"I messed up. And I keep making it worse," she admitted, trying her best to wipe away her tears. Kiyi's presence had caused the lantern's to dim a little lower than normal; one of the first tricks Zuko taught her when she first learned she could fire bend. She remembered standing guard watching Zuko and Kiyi for hours playing with the lantern's. Suki thought back on it now. She realized that that was when it started. When the little flame in her gut that flickered every time he laughed or sent a smile her way grew into a forest fire that consumed her entire being. And yet she was willing to live without that flame. She told herself that anything was better than the flame that consumed her. But yet again, she lied to herself. Suki would rather burn for the rest of her life than live without Zuko in it. "I have to win him back."

"Well how can I help you win Zuzu back?" Suki never admitted to anyone outside of her friends about her and Zuko being an item. And that was after everything between them was exposed. But Kiyi always knew. She knew before everyone, she teased and prodded and behind all the lies and denials she saw it. "I want you and Zuzu to be happy together. So then I can be an auntie to your kids!" Suki smiled as she wrapped an arm around her favorite little non firebender. They both sat in silence as they watched the turtle-ducks swim. "Zuzu sure has a lot of turtle-ducks," Kiyi added as a few swam up to her as she placed her feet in. "They always like to give me kisses when I feed them, but I don't have any bread."

"Well why don't we go get some bread and we can formulate a master plan to win your brother over!" Kiyi cheered as she latched on to Suki's hand. Suki was sure that the plan Kiyi was thinking of was going to involve ninjas, and Druk, and… Druk! That was it. That pain in the ass little dragon had been the bane of her existence since Zuki showed up with him a year ago. Since then, the not so baby baby dragon had grown to a significant portion and was now ridable, at least that's what Zuko claimed, but she never wanted anything to do with it. The war balloons she could handle, riding on Appa was a little rough for her liking, so there was no way she was going to ride on a giant, scaly, fire breathing lizard.

Or so she thought.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman I am so happy that you all have come here," Zuko's voice echoed through the extravagant dining hall. "Today is about the future. The future of our great nation and all that we have accomplished and will accomplish over the years. I am thankful for everyone in this room. From my closest friends, Avatar Aang, Master's Toph and Katara, and Chief Sokka, to our newest handmaiden Keiko. I'm honored. Now let us eat, drink, dance and enjoy each other's company!" Suki tried to ignore the way his eyes found hers when she skipped her name.

After his speech she looked for Kiyi who gave her an obvious wink and thumbs up as she went to approach Zuko. The trap was simple, Kiyi was going to ask her older brother, who could never say no to her, to see Druk and go for a ride. Suki would be there to ambush them and they would talk. It was such an easy plan and Kiyi was a master manipulator especially when it came to her older brother… okay and her too.

Suki winked in return and turned to make her way towards Druk's den.

"Hey beautiful," An annoying voice came from beside the pillar. Chan. "Been waiting for you. After all, I am your escort." He reached his hand over to caress her face. She quickly tried to pull away but Chan was having none of it.

"Lord Chan." Zuko said from behind Suki. She felt his warmth and stepped away from him. "Lord Chan are you harassing one of my guests?"

Chan sneered. "I'm not harassing her. And besides, I'm her escort." Zuko looked back at Suki with shock, anger, remorse. Zuko was never one to hide his emotions from her and she loved being able to see the split seconds between his true face and his official Fire Lord. But this time she wished she hadn't. Zuko had looked so hurt and betrayed that it should've made her feel better for having to feel like that for weeks. Instead she only felt sorrow, Sokka was right. It was going to backfire and blow up in her face.

"Well, if that's the truth," Zuko looked back to her. "Then forgive my intrusion. I'll leave you two alone now." Zuko stepped away from them but Suki shot out her hand.

"No Fire Lord. Please stay. I was just about to tell Lord Chan that during the chaos that was setting up for this extravagant ball, I accidentally asked Lord Chan to accompany me since I didn't believe I had my first option available to me," Suki admitted. It was a partial truth, admitting now that she only asked to make Zuko suffer would only cause both men to fight.

Chan laughed, mocking her excuse. "I think that you're mistaken. I am your escort."

"Actually you're mistaken Lord Chan." Zuko pulled Suki close. "Captain Suki is my escort."

Chan snorted. "Isn't this to be your official announcement of your engagement to Lady Leeya."

Zuko huffed and a small puff of smoke left his mouth. Suki knew he was agitated. "You've heard wrong. This banquet is for me to announce Lady Leeya joining the court in an official manner. I'm here with Captain Suki."

"Now wait just a minute." Chan took a step forward. "The council is filled. We cannot allow another member. Let alone a woman!"

Suki was about to say something when Zuko stepped up to Chan. "You have twenty seconds to leave my presence and make yourself scarce or there will be consequences. Perhaps I can also give Lady Leeya your position as well. She is very capable… and very driven."

That seemed to take Chan down a peg. "I… yes Fire Lord. I'll be gone." He gave a bow and vanished into the darkness.

Suki took this moment to pull Zuko behind one of the pillars, away from all the possible spectator's. Once hidden from view she pulled him close. She'd missed his scent, his voice, and most of all his touch. He always seemed to be able to calm her with a touch. "I'm so sorry," she said on the verge of tears as she wrapped her arms around him. "This… it's all my fault. I hate what I did to you, I hate that I was a coward. You deserve so much better."

Zuko pulled her back and cupped her cheek with his hand. She hummed as she leaned into his touch, a slight smile crept onto her face. His touch was just wonderful and if she was smarter, would have never have risked giving it up. "I… I thought I deserved you." She wanted to cry, she knew he was over her. "And I still do. This whole… this whole mess started because I was an idiot. I should've claimed exclusivity and said that I would only be with you and you only with me. I should have made my needs known. I-"

Suki shut him up with a kiss. A quick tender kiss that made all her memories of kissing Zuko replay in her mind and her heart slowly melted. She loved him more than everything she'd ever loved before. "It's my fault for being scared. For being too afraid of how I felt to say what I truly wanted."

"And what is it that you truly wanted?" His lips grazed her ear as he whispered.

"You," she answered into the crux of his neck. "Just you… always you." He lifts her chin so she can meet his lips. She sighs into his hold as his arms wrap tighter around her. "I've… I've never loved anyone more than I love you." She finally says between breaths. "And it scared me just how much I loved you. How much I needed you in my life and what that entailed. I'm just me… y-you're the Fire Lord and if you felt the same way I did, I'd join the court as your consort. And I'd be in the public eye as your consort… I was scared."

"And are you scared now?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore."

"I'm glad," his smile made her heart flutter. When had she last seen him smile? "So Chan huh… big master plan to make me come back to you again?"

"I was upset… that all these women, these incredible women who made me feel so worthless. I turned to the one man I knew you despised. I hoped that if you saw him you'd show your jealous side and the women wouldn't want you." Suki looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Sokka and Toph talking to Lady Leeya. "And I know you've grown close to Lady Leeya. So I wanted to show her that I was still very much in the picture or at least let her see that you and I were an item."

"Well it worked. I noticed," he joked allowing Suki to roll her eyes. She saw Aang and Katara smile at her as Aang gave her a small thumbs up. Was everything slowly working itself out?

"Well actually… Kiyi figured out that you and I were together. I told her I messed up and wanted to get you back. So we came up with a plan. We-"

"Ah. So that's why she wanted to have me take her to play with Druk."

Suki laughed. "Well she has you wrapped around her tiny finger so we figured that it'd be easy to get you out there." She paused as a server approached them offering them wine. Both of them quickly accepted and allowed the servant to leave them be. "And once you were I would ambush you and we could talk."

"Well," Zuko said after finishing his wine in one long swig. "Why don't we do that. Uncle was already going to announce Leeya so I won't be needed further."

"Oh no. I'm not getting on that overgrown lizard." She chortled as she finished her wine as well. "Maybe after a few more of these."

"Or how about we just go. You and me. No prying eyes or listening ears. Just us. Honesty, nothing held back. Druk can take us somewhere private. We can just be." He promised her and she saw the pleading in his eyes. He wanted to be with her. To feel her touch and caress her body. To be one again.

"Fine. But if that stupid lizard hisses at me one more time, I will go to my room and get my fan!"

Lucky for her Druk wasn't in a playful mood. He allowed both Suki and Zuko to ride him without much of a fight. Riding Druk was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Riding in the war balloons felt like riding on a boat. On Appa it felt slightly freeing yet restrictive. On Appa she was with her friends. But riding on Druk with Zuko wrapped around her waist was indescribable. She felt like she was the one flying. She screamed with joy as she lifted her hand above her head.

After a short while flying they could tell that Druk was feeling tired carrying both of them. He set them down on a small islet that was nothing more than a hundred yards long, harboring a few trees. "Thanks buddy. Stay here and get some rest." Zuko per the top of Druk's head as he blew some fire on the grass beneath him and curled himself into a ball on the burnt ground.

Zuko and Suki walked hand in hand towards the opposite side where Zuko and Suki made quick work of stripping down some tree branches and lighting a bonfire. They sat peacefully alongside each other as they stargazed. "We should do this more often. Find a small islet and just watch the night sky." Suki offered as she snuggled closer to her firebender.

"This could be our own slice of paradise. Just you and me." Zuko whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"What about the others?"

"They will never have this. This is ours. To do whatever we want, to be honest, to fight, to love, to be happy."

Suki turned to kiss him properly. "I choose to love right now." That was all the permission Zuko needed as he leaned into her touch and deepened their kiss eager to finally feel her once more.

"I missed you so fucking much," he murmured against the flesh of her throat, his tongue flicking out to taste her. A taunt to remind her that she was his once and for all.

Suki didn't speak. Her fingers coiled into his dark hair tugging ever so softly as his mouth pressed to her throat. She knew he was bound to leave a mark upon her flesh, but she didn't care. She had never wanted anything more in her life. "Zuko," she murmured in barely audible tones, mouth parting, but the words fell flat. Nothing she said now was worth much, her moans and gasps were word enough.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as her urgent hands tugged at his robes and he quickly helped to dispose of it. He was trying to catch up with disrobing her, sliding the dress off her shoulders before descending to claim her mouth once more.

"Tell me you missed me." He breathed er

He snaked a hand from her waist, delving down to dip beneath lace fabric as his calloused hand fluttered over a sensitive bundle of nerves before grasping her fully. She writhed beneath his touch, his act stealing her breath.

She missed him during their time apart. His absence burned hotly into her skin the same way his breath did now. With a flick of his wrist, her dress lit a flame, leaving a burnt, shredded mess for her nude body to lie on. A hand dipped down once more this time with nothing coming between it and it's ultimate prize. A finger ventured further in causing her fingertips to bite into his arm. Zuko could only gaze toward the graceful and ever alluring rise and fall of her chest as a series of rough circles upon her sensitive flesh forced her head back.

He placed himself above her and placed himself at her entrance. Scratch her previous remark, this was what she wanted more than anything. Nothing compared to the feeling of Zuko delving inside her. And when he finally did, she released nothing but a primal moan into the sky. Usually it was rough and fast as they would have to hurry before meetings or between shifts. But now he was gentle, afraid to break her once more.

Zuko's pace gradually increased, growing more frenzied once her violent tug within silky hair brought his mouth back to her own. To Zuko she was radiant, her body glorious, a goddess leaving him in awe.

After that, he knew no mercy; he delivered promises she knew he would keep as he thrusted harder within her and her body thrummed with pleasure. Zuko always delivered.

"Off," she mumbled, she wasn't going to let him do all the work and leave her all the pleasure. She wanted-no needed to please him. To show him how much she loved him. She wanted to devour him.

Gazing through predatory eyes, a smile appeared on him as he made quick work of pulling himself out and rolling off of her.

"Tell me you missed me," he repeated, hoisting her up and positioning her so her entrance was just hovering over him.

As she sank down and felt his length fill her once more, she moaned in response. "More than anything."

"And do you love me?" He asked as she rocked her hips.

"Always. And forever."

And as the two reunited lovers spent their night in passion filled lust a mischievous Druk snuck up and stole the Fire Lord's robes. Zuko and Suki would have to wait until morning for their friends to find them naked on the beach.


	7. Jasmine Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a plan to make Suki his. 
> 
> But Kiyi also has her own plan. Her mother and Iroh may also been aware of said plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prequel to Firsts.

**Jasmine Dragon**

"Do you think Zuzu likes Suki? I like Suki!" Kiyi shouted at her mom as they prepared for landing. The council had insisted that Zuko take some time for himself and take a break. Of course they were hoping he'd meet someone at the Earth King's Royal Ball at the end of the month, and maybe taking a break from the council would make him more eligible to the woman. At least that's what Ursa discerned from Captain Suki when they were preparing to embark on their trip. Zuko hadn't told them where they were planning on going, but it became clear when the Earth Kingdom came into view. They were going to the Jasmine Dragon to visit Iroh. Ursa couldn't remember the last time she had seen him, so she was very much looking forward to seeing her former brother-in-law again. Of course Iroh insisted that she drop the in-law. They were family.

"Mommy? Do you like Suki?" Kiyi asked, pulling Ursa out of her thoughts s.

She smiled down at her young daughter, "of course sweetie. She looks after Zuko, takes care of him." Ursa paused and looked up at said woman. Suki had grown up significantly since Ursa had first met her. No longer stood a teenager who had the burden of protecting Zuko, of keeping the tentative peace alive on her shoulders, but a woman who took the world on by storm, a woman that stood by her son's side through thick and thin. She watched as Suki and Zuko talked by the bow of the ship, looking out over Ba Sing Sae. She watched as the two smiled, and laughed, and even blushed on occasion as they talked. Yes, she certainly thought her little turtle-duck liked Captain Suki, and her intuition told her that the feeling was more than mutual. Well that and letters from Iroh asking if Zuko had asked "Ms. Suki" out yet. "And yes Kiyi, I think Zuko has a little crush on Suki."

"Yes! That means him and Suki are going to fall in love and get married and have babies and I'm going to be an auntie and I'm going to train them how to fire bend." Kiyi made a small, weak flame in her hand. "Did you see that mom? I totally made a flame. I have to go show Zuko!" She scurried over towards Zuko and Suki. "Zuko! I made a flame," the young girl nearly leapt into Zuko's arms as Ursa watched from afar laughing to herself. She only wished Azula was here, then her family would be complete.

"Oh did you know?* Zuko asked as he held Kiyi in his arms. He looked over to Suki who was giving him a loving smile, he offered her a shy smile in return, averting his attention back to Kiyi. He really hated that she kept catching him staring, eventually she'd figure it out. She'd realize his feelings for her and she'd leave. Working for a boss who has feelings for you, when you don't have feelings for him in return was something he knew she wouldn't be able to continue doing. It would get too weird. Besides, she had only been broken up with Sokka for a little over a year and had only gone on a handful of dates since then, not that Zuko was keeping track. Ty Lee just happened to know exactly who these guys she was going on a date with and which ones she genuinely liked, and which ones she didn't.

But sometimes Zuko felt that Ty Lee was keeping something from him. That she never told the full truth as to why the guys she went out with didn't stay around for long. Ty Lee always gave him the same answer. "He just wasn't what she wanted. He wasn't him." Him was always going to be Sokka, and he just had to accept it. She would never want to be with him when she still loved Sokka. He never really did find out as to why the broke up, but for some reason he felt partially responsible. Suki's duty to him had come first a few to many times.

"Yeah! It was small, but I did it," his sister boasted.

"Well I'm proud of you. Do you think you could show me and Suki?"

Kiyi's confidence dissipated. "Uh well, it's kind of windy so it might not be as big."

"I'm sure that it will be better than what Zuko could do at your age," Suki reassured her, stepping in close to whisper. "He couldn't even produce a flame until he was seven. So you got him beat, you've been producing flames since you were six, that's one whole year sooner."

Zuko jokingly scoffed. "I told you that in confidence," he said with a smile. "You've betrayed me. Now Kiyi knows she's going to be a better firebender than me."

"But you're the best firebender in the world," Kiyi commented, causing Zuko to blush.

"Now where did you hear that?"

Kiyi smiled, "Suki." Now both their faces were thoroughly red. "She agreed with me when I asked why she protected you even though you're the best firebender in the world."

"Oh really," Zuko said with a smirk. He'd never loved Kiyi more than he did then. She had just given him the greatest thing to hold over Suki's head. He was giving Suki a flirtatious smile. "So I'm the best firebender in the world huh?"

"Aang is," she said the first name that came to her head.

"Well, who trained Aang? Hmmmm?" His voice was equal parts teasing and flirting. He gave Kiyi a playful wink.

"Ugh, you did." Suki rolled her eyes, doing her best to hide her smile.

"And which amazing firebender helped break you out of prison?"

"You did." She cursed herself that she couldn't remember Chit Sang's name.

"So that settles it," Zuko smiled triumphantly. "I guess I am the greatest firebend-"

"You were in prison?!" Kiyi gasped, completely oblivious of the flirting going on between the two. To her they were just acting like mom and dad. Bickering but not actually mad, she never understood it.

"Yes," Suki said, using this chance to change the subject from her talking about Zuko with Kiyi to this. "Oh and it's such a great story, why don't I tell it to you right now." She snatched Kiyi from Zuko's arms and walked back down to the quarters, reminiscing about one of her greatest memories. Beating the hell out of Mai's uncle and breaking out of the most heavily guarded prison ever. Oh and officially meeting her best friend.

* * *

The residence that Zuko had made sure was available when they came was lavish. He made sure that everyone would be well attended to. Zuko was even sly enough to put Suki in the suite closest to his that had connecting balconies. He also made sure his mom, Ikem, and Kiyi were on the other side of the chateau. They were his family and he loved them dearly but he had a sneaking suspicion that they were up to something. The looks his mother kept giving him every time he entered a room with Suki in tow combined with Kiyi constantly bringing up the fact that they spent a lot of time together made him suspicious. Ikem was kind enough to play ignorant, but both he and Zuko knew better; Ursa and Kiyi were up to something. He knew as well as Zuko that when those two were plotting something, best to stay out of the way. Unfortunately for Zuko he had a sneaking suspicion that he was the main focal point of their scheme.

But Zuko didn't have time to sit around and think. He had plans; big plans. This trip was when he was finally going to risk it all and tell Suki how he felt. He'd waited long enough. Her and Sokka had been broken up for the better part of the year. He wanted-no needed to tell her how he felt. He just needed to figure out how.

* * *

Suki was beside herself. Zuko had outdone himself once again. The view from her balcony was astonishing. She could see all of the new and improved (wall free) Ba Sing Sae. Zuko had fought hard for the capital of the Earth Kingdom to drop it's walls. He believed that the people should be able to explore their lovely city without threat of arrest. King Keui had agreed and the two of them along with Aang's help had quickly eradicated the walls and started a wall memorial to commemorate all the soldiers who fought. Both firebenders and earthbenders. Suki thought it was a beautiful sentiment to truly usher in the new age of peace.

"Quite breathtaking isn't it?" She turned to see Zuko standing a few feet away from her. He was dressed down in a simple red and gold tunic. "I had to pull some strings to make sure we had this chateau because it has the best view in the entire kingdom."

"But it's not as beautiful as our view from the gardens," she commented, watching Zuko's eyes light up at the mention of their home. Home. For longer than she could admit, she thought of the Fire Nation being her home. Zuko being her home. She thought that it was because he was the only one there for her when her and Sokka broke up. But instead it was far earlier. That time in her life was the only thing that proved it. She was loyal to him as he was to her. And this trip, she was going to find a way to tell him just how she felt.

"You're right," Zuko finally responded, taking a few steps closer to her. "Nothing beats watching the lantern's set a light at sunset while the sky fades from orange and purple to night."

Suki couldn't help but laugh. "Oh so you're a poet now?" She reached out and grabbed his shoulder to stabilize herself from falling over laughing. He was just so cheesy. "Because I don't think I can protect you from yourself and such awful words."

"I was just trying to set the scene." He argued. "You know, for sentimental purposes."

"Do you really miss the palace that much? And here I thought you weren't a royal baby who needed to stay in his fancy palace." She joked. Zuko rolled his eyes in retaliation.

"I don't miss home. Because you're here with me," he smirked before realizing what he said. "What I mean-what I actually meant was uhh… good night." Zuko gave her a quick bow before heading back to his chambers.

Suki stood there with her mouth open, completely confused as to what just happened. Maybe Zuko didn't feel the same way?

* * *

"Can we go to the lower ring?" Kiyi asked as she held her mother's hand. "I wanna see where Uncle and Zuzu made tea!"

Ursa smiled. "Well I do have some things I need to attend to. And I need to write a letter to your sister." She looked down to see her daughter's pouting face. "Why don't you ask your brother. I'm sure he would be able to better show you than I."

"And I can bring Suki?"

Ursa chuckled. "Well her job is to protect him. So she most likely will."

"Yes," Kiyi pumped her fist in the air, releasing her mother's hand. "I'll go tell him!" She yelled behind her as she ran down the hall to her brothers room.

"So what are we doing today Fire Lord," Suki ironically quoted. Zuko rolled his eyes as he grabbed a handful of grapes from his tray.

"Shut up Suki. And it's a free day. I was thinking that maybe we could-"

Kiyi burst through the room without regard of what could be happening. She was secretly hoping that they may be kissing but unfortunately they weren't… yet. "Zuzu! Mom said you could take me to see your old coffee shop."

"But don't you want to go see Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon?" Zuko asked as Kiyi jumped into his lap. Suki had to cover her laugh with her hand. Sometimes Kiyi just couldn't help herself and was too cute.

"Uncle will be there when we get back. I wanna see where you were a super secret spy trying to stop the bad guys." Suki shot him a knowing look to which all Zuko could do was shrug. "Uncle Iroh told me all about it." Both young adults hummed in unison as her story suddenly made more sense.

"Well…" Zuko shot Suki a "what do I do?" look, but the girl just shrugged in response. He wanted to tell her no, that he wanted to spend time with Suki but when he looked down and saw her baby turtle-duck pouting face, he just couldn't deny her even if he tried. "... Ok… yeah let's go!" Suki this time couldn't contain her laughter as Kiyi triumphantly jumped off her brother's lap and ran to tell her mother. "What's so funny?"

Once Kiyi had gone she was finally able to calm down. "You don't even realize how much you give in to her demands." She started laughing again, nearly choking on her morning orange juice. "She just makes that little face and you melt like snow in summer. Don't worry, it's pretty cute." Zuko forced himself to look down into his lap to hide his growing blush. "And the best part is she's not even doing it on purpose. Just wait until she starts using that look for evil."

"Evil?" Zuko shot her a look. He had no idea what she meant.

"Yes evil. 'Oh Zuzu could I stay up late tonight with you?' 'Oh Zuzu can we go to the park even though mom said not today because it's raining?' I mean seriously Zuko, the day she learns to use it on purpose is the day she will run your life." She placed her hand over his and immediately felt her own skin heat up. Zuko's touch just had that effect on her. "But don't worry. I'll be there to make sure it doesn't get too out of hand."

Zuko jokingly scoffed. "And where were you just now?"

Suki removed her hand and leaned back in her chair, smirking to herself. "I think a little day trip with you and Kiyi would be fun. Plus I'd also love to see where you ran your spy base of operations." She ducked out of the way of an incoming grape and glowered at her friend.

"You asked for it!" He proclaimed, throwing a handful more.

* * *

"This place is so cool!" Kiyi exclaimed, skipping as she held both Suki and Zuko's hand. They had been walking through the former lower ring for ten minutes, and while no longer restrictive to just the poor and needy, still had the vibrancy Zuko once fell in love with. Down here there wasn't a stigma that you had to be perfect and proper, people just were. "Look! There's so many cool foods!"

"Yes Kiyi, but we can eat when we get back. Remember, lunch at Uncle's." She gave him her special look and Zuko was so willing to give in yet again.

"Kiyi," Suki came to the rescue. "If we eat now you won't be hungry enough to eat those delicious rolls that Uncle bakes." Zuko gave her a thankful look.

"Ohh those are the best!"

With that taken care of the three made their way to the fabled tea shop. The Pao Family Tea Shop. "Well this is it," Zuko announced as they finally arrived. "Pao's Tea Shop."

"Whoa… and this is where you spied on the Dai Li?" Kiyi asked in amazement.

"Yup… that's… that's exactly what I did."

It didn't take long for old Pao to recognize him. "Lee! Oh what a sight to behold!" Pao welcomed him back with open arms.

"It's nice to see you as well Pao."

"Come sit down." He ushered them to a small table. "There's plenty of room for your wife and daughter." Both Suki and Zuko reddened.

"I'm his little sister!" Kiyi was the first to correct him. Pao simply stoked his beard and nodded. "And that's not his wife," she pointed at Suki."

"Yes," Zuko interrupted. "She's my g-"

"Girlfriend!" Kiyi shouted. "They're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Before Suki or Zuko could correct her, Pao clapped his hands excitedly and promised to bring them all some tea… on the house in the name of love.

Once he brought the tea out and returned to his duties as server, Zuko took the time to chide his sister. "Kiyi. Why did you tell him we were dating?"

"Cus... I-I wanted to tell him-I'm sorry Zuzu." She was bordering on crying and Zuko instantly moved to comfort her.

"Don't cry Kiyi. It's okay. Me and Suki…" he hesitantly looked up at his guard. "We can pretend to be in love for you. To keep up the lie so that way everything will be okay… okay?" Kiyi wiped the trickling tears from her eyes and nodded. "So how about we just enjoy this tea?"

Suki hummed in agreement and took a sip, nearly coughing it all up. "This is ummm… bracing."

Zuko made a disgusted yet surprised face. "He's actually gotten better believe it or not."

"Maybe it's because I've gotten so used to your tea." Suki smiled and placed her hand in his. His eyebrows shot up into his hair as he looked from their hands to her face. "Boyfriend and girlfriend… remember?" Suki laughed as Zuko blushed.

"Master Lee…" Pao awkwardly approached them once more. "I know that you're here with your loved ones, but I just found out one of my tea makers is running late. Would you be willing to help me out once more… for old times sake?" Zuko sighed he was hoping that he wouldn't have to work. But tea making soothed his nerves and holding hands with Suki certainly shook his nerves.

"Of course Pao. I think that maybe I could teach you a thing or two and you could reclaim your title as best tea shop in the lower ring." Zuko kissed Kiyi on the top of her head before whispering for her to behave.

"That's a beautiful woman you've gotten yourself. What did it take for you to land her?" Pao asked as Zuko showed him how to "properly" make tea.

"I… don't know honestly. For a while she was my friend and my best friend's girlfriend, but slowly I realized my feelings for her and it hurt. To watch someone you liked be with another. And then when they broke up I thought that I had a chance, but she was so upset about it, I just chose to be there for her as a friend. Eventually one thing led to another and we became more than friends. We fell in love."

Pao copied his steps of slightly roasting the tea leaves before steeping them. "Well that's just a lovely story. I'm happy for you my boy. I'm sure you're uncle Mushi," he said with a wink, knowing full well who he was. "I'm sure he's just delighted. I remember him pushing you to go out with young Jin and being elated that you did."

Zuko blushed at the old memories. He knew he was bound to see Jin again at Uncle's, she was his second in command when he left to visit Zuko, he just hoped this time things could be normal. No awkward kisses or Mai throwing knives at him, just a nice conversation between two people becoming friends. In his thoughts of befriending Jin, his mind drifted to Suki. How it had taken him a long time to befriend her and how slowly they became best friends . She wasn't just his guard, she was his closest confidant. The person he trusted most, the woman he fell in love with.

When he returned to his two girls, he watched as Kiyi was sitting in Suki's lap, as the two of them laughed about something. "I brought us some fresh tea. Fire Lord approved." Suki and Kiyi delighted in the fact that they had real tea. Both sighed in content as they took their first sip of ginseng. Suki remembered her first ever cup made by the Fire Lord… it was awful, it truly tasted like hot leaf juice. But with time and practice, and Suki being his guinea pig taste tester, he was able to slowly improve his tea brewing skills. She thinks that those times were when she started to fall for him. How he would come to her late at night needing to express his frustrations and practice his tea brewing. She thinks that was the start, but it didn't truly come to fruition until she had broken up with Sokka. Something was holding her back from completely being with him and it wasn't until Zuko spent every night bringing her new teas to try and to coax her into opening up to him. And she did, she told him things she'd never told anyone. Her hopes and fears her, her dreams and nightmares. She cried openly in front of him and she remembered the warmth he radiated as he held her, calmed her, made her feel loved.

"So can we explore a little more?" Kiyi asked as she finished the last of her tea. "And remember you have to be boyfriend and girlfriend!" She grabbed both their hands and forced them together. Immediately they latched on and refused to let go. "So come on," she eagerly led them out of the shop as Zuko received a bow from Pao.

Somehow during all the excitement from Kiyi leading them through Ba Sing Sae Zuko nor Suki had refused to let go of each other. It just felt comfortable, right.

They held hands the entire time, even as they stepped through the threshold of the Jasmine Dragon and were met with the loving gaze of Iroh and Ursa. Zuko paid it no mind, he guided Suki to her spot at their table and placed Kiyi beside her. He then joined his mother to help bring lunch forward. "I see you and Suki figured everything out. I knew Kiyi wouldn't be able to let you two go at your own pace. But I'm thankful. She's more than worthy to be the next Fire Lady."

"Uhh we didn't-I didn't confess anything. Kiyi had us pretend to be dating for the sake of appearances. But I… I didn't mind holding her hand."

"And I didn't either," Suki said from behind the two gossiping royals. Ursa smiled at her son's love and took the tray of buttered rolls to a quite hungry Kiyi. Suki cautiously approached him. "And… and I'd like to do that again. If you'd have me."

Zuko took a step towards her. "I'd more than like that. I need you in my life Suki. Y-you're everything to me. I thi-I'm in love with you."

"And I'm in love with you Zuko. I have been for longer than I want to admit." Zuko smiled as he swore his heart grew tenfold. The woman he loved, loved him back. He gently caressed her face and with one quick movement found her lips. He was tired of plans and waiting for the right moment, he'd waited long enough to kiss the woman he knew he'd spend the rest of his life with.

They finally pulled away once they heard a gasp and a clasping of hands. "This is just magnificent!" Iroh was filled with joy at the sight of the two lovers. He quickly bowed out of the doorway where they heard him exclaim of new love and momentous occasions.

And also that Kiyi won the bet and therefore earned herself a lifetime of cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a running theme of Iroh coming in at the last moment and making a big deal out of it all.


	8. Return to Ember Island (aka Ember Island Players Strike Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy. He didn't hate his father that much. 
> 
> Watching the Ember Island Players once was enough, twice was overkill, but seeing it once more with his friends and family... It was a death sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I can't believe we did it. Every single one of you who either read or wrote, I owe you all my sincerest gratitude. 
> 
> This week was made possible by every single one of you and you all deserve a kudos. 
> 
> So one last time, thank you for the support and I hope to read your future Zuki fics.

**Return to Ember Island**

Zuko loved vacation week with his family. Him, Suki, and Rangi would go and travel the world. Eventually their twin sons joined as well. They'd gone and seen the air temples, visited Yu Dao, met up with Sokka in the southern water tribe (that was Rangi's least favorite trip. She's not a fan of the cold), he even took his family to visit Lu Ten's grave in Ba Sing Sae when Rangi was just a child, he promised to take her again when she was older. But most of their vacation weeks were spent exploring the hidden gems of the fire nation including a special trip with Aang and Rangi to the sun warriors temple where Rangi was tested by Ran and Shaw. Despite only being six at the time, she showed no fear and the dragons even let her pet them. Zuko had never been more proud of his little girl.

But this trip, this was not a trip he was looking forward to. Since becoming Fire Lord he had made it his own personal goal to not return to Ember Island, despite the fact that once it was known that the Avatar and his master's hid out there the council made it a priority to refurbish and rebuild the abandoned vacation home. And yet he found himself sitting on the private beach of his old vacation home surrounded by friends and loved ones.

He sighed content as he looked at the scene unfolding before him. Twenty one year old Kiyi was going over some firebending moves with Aang and Rangi. Katara was trying to convince four year old Tenzin that this new water wasn't going to hurt him while his older siblings Bumi and Kya splashed around in the water. Three year old Lin Beifong was offering her support for the scared boy. Meanwhile, his twins Roku and Lu Ten were chasing each other, having fun in the sand as "Uncle Sokka" tried to corral them.

"Roku, Lu Ten, behave for Uncle Sokka," his wife yelled as she made her way from the chateau. Suki was currently four months pregnant with their fourth child, a daughter they'd found out thanks to Toph. They'd already planned out a perfect name; Izumi.

"Are you sure those two aren't actually Sokka's?" Toph teased as she joined Zuko and Suki under the shade.

"Toph that joke never has been and never will be funny," Zuko chided as he glared at her oblivious face. Sometimes he hated that she couldn't see. Sure she could feel he was irked, but it wasn't the same as a good old fashioned staredown. He didn't feel mildly bad that he was chastising a pregnant woman. "Maybe this one is Sokka's hmm? You've yet to tell us who Suyin's father is." He playfully poked her belly softly and Toph surprisingly turned away blushing. He'd have to follow up with her later. If there's one person she trusted with a secret it was him.

"Zuko," his mother chided, walking towards him from the water, Ty Lee trailing right behind. "I hope I didn't hear what I think I heard? That's no way to treat your friend. Especially a pregnant one. Ms. Beifong will tell us when she's ready, what's her business is her own. He pouted as Toph gave him a smug grin. "Yeah Zuko listen to your mother. She's wise in her age, uh no offense my lady. But yeah Zuko, she knows best."

Ursa had taken her age with grace, despite pushing sixty she had never looked better. "Gamma! Look at what we made!" The twins shouted as they showed off a buried Sokka. "Uncle Sokka's a sand spirit!"

"Be nice to your friends," she smacked him on the shoulder before turning and looking at her grandchildren. "Well duty calls." She dismissed herself and went to play with her grandchildren. Ursa loved being a mother, but she loved being a grandmother more. She admitted that she wasn't the best mother to Zuko or Azula. She even had problems with Kiyi when she got her face back. But where she felt she failed as a mother she more than made up for as a grandmother. She spoiled the fire nation princess and the princes like there was no tomorrow. Despite having anything they could want, somehow Ursa's gifts ended up being better.

"I think I'm going to stretch my legs for a bit."

Suki started to get up, "I'll join you." Zuko paused and turned back to his wife, grabbing her to stop her from rising. "No, no. I know just the person to join me on my walk."

"And who would that be?"

"Kiyi." Suki gave him a face, one of concern followed by realization and delight. "Fine. Ty Lee, would you like to join us. But quietly. I need to talk to my sister alone if that's alright."

"Of course!" Ty Lee jumped with joy. "I'm very good at "getting distracted" I can totally check out the local market goods."

"Happy?" He turned to ask Suki.

"I'm never happy," she teased and Zuko cringed thinking of his teenage self. So much rage and angst.

He walked over to his daughter, sister, and best friend who had just finished demonstrating the dancing dragon. "Actually Zuko was the first one to learn this move, although everyone else teased that it's a dance." He heard Aang explained as he got within earshot

"Well what's it called Uncle Aang?"

"Ehhh… the dancing dragon," he shyly admitted as his daughter fell onto the ground laughing.

"I didn't know Daddy liked to dance." Rangi stopped laughing once she saw her father approach. "Daddy! Uncle Aang was telling us about your dancing dragon move," she explained between giggles.

"So we're giggling huh? Making fun of daddy. Well that's an act of treason. And you know what we do to traitors!" He blew a puff of fire in the air and faked a dragon roar. "The mighty Fire Lord takes no prisoners." He launched himself at his ten year old daughter and swooped her up in his arms. "I should just toss you in the ice box," he looked around for one. "But it seems I'm fresh out," he sighed as he walked towards the water. "I guess this will have to do."

"Daddy don't drop me," the girl squealed in delight, trying her best to escape the evil Fire Lord's clutches.

"I would never drop you sweetie," he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'll throw you," and with a swift lift of his arms he tossed his daughter into the water as she screamed with joy. When Rangi resurfaced, she splashed him with water.

"Ha, water cannot destroy me. I am the Fire Lord, one little girl can't defeat me," he boasted with his very official and very scary "evil fire Lord" voice. Rangi launched herself at his waist and tried to drag him down with her. "You're too weak little one" and he picked her up and launched her again. This time Rangi came up with a devilish smile.

"I need backup!" She yelled as she mounted her second assault. Suddenly Zuko felt four more bodies grapple him. Roku, Lu Ten, Kya, and Bumi had all joined Rangi's cause to take down the evil fire Lord.

"Seems like history is repeating itself!" Aang laughed from the shore.

"Please," he laughed as he struggled to maintain his balance. He would have to thank Ty Lee later for being insistent on teaching him about balance. "I am the strongest firebender in the world. Five children can't defeat me," he cackled as he picked up Roku and tossed him a couple feet away into the water. The five year old popped out of the water laughing.

"Aunt Kiyi we need your help!" Kya shouted, clinging to Zuko's leg.

Zuko watched as Kiyi shrugged at Aang before turning into a full sprint towards her older brother. "Don't do it Kiyi. Don't do it. I'm the Fire Lord. Respect the cro-" he panicked, knowing that Kiyi was going to take him down. And sure enough Kiyi launched herself at him and tackled him into the water.

When he reemerged he glared at his sister before splashing a stream of water at her. It was pointless considering they were both soaking wet from head to toe. "I concede. The fire Lord has been defeated," he exaggerated as he sunk back beneath the surface, a few air bubbles were all that was left. Everyone was on edge, waiting for him to resurface and launch a counter attack. The only one who wasn't was Kiyi, she felt pretty confident she'd be able to hold off her brother. But she was wrong. Despite being in her physical prime, Zuko was still much stronger. She screamed as Zuko picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming as Zuko brought her to shore. "Don't worry kids. I'll distract him while you take on the evil Avatar," Kiyi shot Aang a pleading look.

Aang couldn't deny Kiyi, or the playful looks on the kids. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck before airbending himself up in the air twenty feet. "Cannonball!" All the kids cheered as the Avatar plopped into the ocean creating a giant tidal wave. Zuko chuckled, Aang was always going to be that twelve year old kid at heart.

"Can you put me down now Zuzu?"

Zuko had forgotten that he still had his sister dangling off his shoulder. "Right sorry," he gently put her back down on the ground. "So I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me on a walk?"

Kiyi smiled up at her brother. "So formal oh mighty Fire Lord," she mocked, giving a feux curtsy.

Zuko just rolled his eyes in retaliation. "Please Kiyi. I'd got some things I got to say. Some of that Fire Lord wisdom to bestow."

"Uh okay," her demeanor changed to a more serious note upon hearing Zuko's words. "But we should dry off first."

"Not a problem," Zuko waved over to Katara who without even saying anything to him, dried them off with a flick of the wrist. Her and Ursa were gushing over Lin and Tenzin who were holding hands as they played at the edge of the water, building sand castles. Zuko looked to make eye contact with Suki who gave him a heartfelt smile and a nod. He watched as she reached up to Ty Lee who went over to Sokka and the two made their way over.

"Hey guys! Ready for a shopping spree?" Sokka announced as they joined them.

"Yes. But you and Ty Lee go ahead. I got some things to say to my sister."

Kiyi watched as both Sokka and Ty Lee nodded in agreement. Had she done something wrong? Was mother alright? These were just a few of the thoughts circulating in her brain that she didn't even realize that they had been walking in silence for ten minutes already. She watched as Sokka and Ty Lee bounced from vendor to vendor trying to haggle and barter for something she was sure that neither of them would ever use again. "So Kiyi… the thing is well. As you mature, things start to take place and-"

"Oh my spirits Zuzu, are you giving me the talk?" Kiyi did her best not to vomit or run away screaming. "That's… spirits Zuko, mom gave me that talk ages ago. I'm twenty-one now, I've experienced that stuff already." She tried to keep her cheeks from blushing but it was impossible. Who would expect that their brother would try to give them "the talk" during a family vacation.

"You have?" Zuko sounded surprised. "Please tell me it wasn't Lee. I always hated that guy," his face got a little darker."

Kiyi couldn't help but laugh. "Uh no it wasn't Lee. He was a jerk and you were right to hate him. But I was sixteen and dumb."

"So now you're five years older and just as dumb. Believe me I know, I remember being your age," he teased, falling back into their sibling squabbling.

"Actually it wasn't…" she paused and looked at her brother. The person who had inspired her to be true to herself and that even if you fail a few times, you can always do what's right. "Wellhewasn'tahehewasashe."

Zuko stopped and processed what his sister speedily said. He then turned to her and studied her face. He could see the fear and questioning in her eyes, praying that he accepted her. Like there was ever any doubt for him. "Well as long as she treats you right. You deserve the world Kiyi, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Kiyi launched herself at her brother and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. "Thanks Zuzu. I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her forehead as they seperated. "And uhh speaking of deserving the world, there was still something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? This wasn't enough quality sibling bonding time for you?" She joked.

"It never is," he sighed, looping his arm around her. "But as I said you're old enough now and you're more aware as to how the world actually works. And I was wondering if you wanted to act as my newest Fire Nation Ambassador since Lord Shan is stepping down at the end of the year." Kiyi gasped. "You don't have to say yes now," he quickly added. "You don't even have to say yes. But you're the most qualified candidate I can think of. You just graduated top of your class with emphasis on diplomacy and public relations. Plus you happen to be very well connected to the southern water tribe and air nomad ambassadors."

"Zuzu… I don't know. That's a lot. And we'll what would mom think?"

"I've already talked to her… And it was actually her idea that you try this out. She wanted you to experience life."

"More like get me out of the house," she mumbled. "But I'd have to relocate to the Palace. Mom would be alone. I've been by her side ever since dad-" she stopped herself, trying to hold back tears. It had been a year since they lost Ikem.

"And that's the other thing," Zuko whispered as he wiped the escaping tear from her face. "Mom is going to move back to the palace. She thinks it's time to retake her place as Queen Mother. And with Izumi on the way Suki is going to be a little busy so mom thought she would move back and take over Suki's duties while she was out. And becoming ambassador allows you to live there too. Of course you'll be traveling to other nations but your home will always be with us."

"Then I think I know my answer… yes!" She pulled Zuko into another hug. "When do I start?"

"Well I was hoping that you and mom would come home after the trip is over. I could write a letter to the palace and let them know. I could write Shan as well and you'll be able to study under him for the next few months as he transitions into retirement and you to take his post."

"Okay." She watched as the, unbeknownst to her, weight on his shoulders lifted. Zuko looked relieved, he looked happy, and Kiyi loved making her older brother happy.

"Okay? Okay!" He shouted a little too over enthusiastically. "So, is there any special girl in your life? I'd love to meet them. Give them the ole older brother talk. I think it'll be pretty effective since I'm Fire Lord and what not," he said with a devious smirk.

"Oh spirits Zuzu… you're turning into Sokka!" She pulled away from her brother's hug when something caught her eye. "Hey Zuzu… what's that?"

* * *

"Mom! Suki! You're not going to believe it!" Kiyi was holding a flyer as she darted towards them like she was being chased by a spirit. And in a sense, she was. The spirit of vengeance was right behind her swearing that he would ban her from the palace, force her to bring every date she ever goes on to a one on one dinner with him, and was throwing in a few profanities that forced Sokka, Katara, and Aang to cover the closest child's ears. "Guess what!" She demanded as she finally reached the sun tanning women, Zuko having face planted into the sand due to some suspect Earth bending.

"What is it sweetie?" Ursa asked, lifting her sun hat.

Zuko had finally recovered and was signalling Sokka, Aang, and Katara over. "Did you know that there's a play based on the end of the 100 year war?"

Suki nearly dropped her glass, spilling some of her mango juice into the sand. Sokka tripped over himself while Aang and Katara both blushed. Toph on the other hand was cackling like a mad man. Rangi, Bumi, and Kya all started to question their parents. Roku and Lu Ten simultaneously gasped, shouting, "Awesome!" Lin was too busy helping Tenzin build a sand castle by sloppily earthbending. Toph had to stop her amusement at her idiot friends to correct Lin's earthbending so she didn't suck them all six feet under. Sure Sokka, Aang, and Zuko would be fine, but the rest of them not so much. The things she did for those she loved. Besides, she wanted Lin to become more confident with her bending. She struggled with metalbending, was decent at sandbending, and was quite excellent with simplistic earthbending forms. But Toph knew from her own childhood that treating your child like a fragile tea set wasn't the best way to go about things. She also knew that being too hard on Lin would push her away. For Toph, being the greatest earthbender ever was one of her most proudest moments but it didn't even come close to the pure joy her daughter had when she learned she could earthbend just two months ago. Lin was her greatest accomplishment and soon Suyin would join her.

"Is it true daddy? There's a play?" Zuko looked down at his daughter before looking back and glowering at his sister.

"Yes my little turtle-duck. There's a play of Uncle Aang saving the world, and me trying to mess it up."

Rangi gave him a confused look. "But you're a good dad. Aang is the Avatar, the ultimate good guy. And… you're friends. You're a good guy too." Zuko sighed, he'd seen the "new and improved" play before. It had changed Zuko's character arc from being a mean, ungrateful jerkbender and depicted him as more of a torn, angsty banished prince trying to do the right thing for him but also for his country. They had also "corrected" the romance between him and Katara by making them star-crossed lovers where both chose their duty over their feelings. He remembered the amount of gossip from the wives at the court. Every time Katara would catch him feeding the turtle-ducks late at night, when his friends came to visit, it always led to more people believing the play as truth. But that was well over thirteen years ago. Since Suki and his engagement the Katara rumours finally died down and then with the marriage they stopped completely.

Needless to say, Zuko hadn't seen it since. He wasn't a fan when he was sixteen nor when he was eighteen. There's no way he was a fan when he was thirty one.

* * *

Despite his bribes and constant assurance that the play was going to suck, Zuko found himself sitting in the same booth with the same people (plus a few more amazing addition) watching undoubtedly the same fucking play. At least he wasn't alone this time. He had his loving wife and beautiful children alongside him.

The curtains rose and actor Zuko stood alone on stage. "I am the crown prince of the fire nation, the heir to the throne, banished to find the lost Avatar to restore my honor." He whipped his Phoenix hair and the offstage deckhands blew some air onto the stage. "But I know my destiny. I am to find the Avatar and restore honor to myself and my nation. Together with the help of the Avatar, peace can once again be accomplished."

All eyes were on Zuko by now, most disbelieving or on the verge of laughing. Toph was the first to break. "Oh man Drama King I wish I could see everyone's faces right now!"

The play followed Zuko and his journey all the way up to when he found Aang. They kindly decided to kindly leave out the part where he nearly beat up Katara and Sokka's Gran Gran. Instead they made him seem like he wanted Aang to help restore balance to the world. He sighed and slumped in his seat, hating how they glossed over his mistakes. Those mistakes guided him and molded him into the man he was today. He felt Suki slowly wrapping her arm around his as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Got to make their Fire Lord look good," she teased. "Although I like real Zuko compared to any other Zuko."

The scene then jumped to Kyoshi Island and the crowd went wild when their Fire Lady appeared on stage. "I am Captain Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, I am a girl… and I just kicked your ass," she teased on screen Sokka, doing some weird kind of karate chop that sent Sokka falling on the ground crying. And when Zuko showed everyone got eerily quiet, eagerly anticipating the first meeting between The Fire Lord and his future Fire Lady.

Instead everyone booed when Suki kissed Sokka. "It's not you man," he looked back behind him at Sokka. "Believe me. The Fire Nation loves Suki. And they love that she's their Fire Lady. They just rather her became it sooner."

The play continued and he did his best to answer the many, many questions that Rangi had for him. Most of them harmless but he hated that she was finding out about his past like this. She deserved the truth from him. He promised himself he'd tell her tonight. The twins however were so enthralled with the action, they did not care for the romance between him and Katara which was still somehow left in. Yet the play somehow added him in two separate love triangles. Him, Sokka, and Suki as well as him, Aang, and Katara. And despite that he does get Suki in the end, he doesn't know if it's better than him with being star-crossed lovers with Katara. In reality him and Suki had only met one time and they somehow turned it into the most dramatic rescue mission of all time. They had Zuko aiding Sokka in rescuing his father and it somehow ended up with the warden holding Suki in a private cell knowing that Zuko would look for her, to save her. It spiraled out of control from there.

He fought the warden one on one and was about to kill him when Mai showed up and begged him not to. Zuko then told Mai that he always loved her but he knew he wanted Suki.

Him and Suki had a heart to heart but Sokka "stole" Suki with a kiss. Afterwards things went as planned, only difference was that for everyone else, Zuko and Katara defeated Azula and Aang stopped Ozai from destroying the world.

"That was…" Sokka trailed off trying to find the proper way to describe the play with the children present.

"Just as bad as before?" Katara finally finished.

"Please at least before it was me, you and Aang. This time it was also me, Sokka and Suki. I mean how many love triangles do I need?" Zuko ran his hand through his disheveled hair as he picked up a sleep Lu Ten. Suki had Roku in her arms as she silently followed with Rangi beside her.

"But you got the girl in the end." Suki added as she kissed him on the cheek.

"All I know is that Zuko has been involved romantically with three different women in that spirit-forsaken play and I wasn't one of them… kind of rude." Toph chided. "I mean don't get me wrong… gross. But still why wasn't I involved?"

Sokka wrapped his arm around Toph, furthing Zuko's theory that maybe there was more to the supposed best friends. "Ehhh love triangles are overrated."

"Well I think maybe we should all just sleep it off. Pray that we don't remember how bad this was when we wake up." Ty Lee spoke up. She had been quiet during the whole play deciding to sit with Ursa and Kiyi slightly away from everyone. Zuko knew how she felt. The whole play was a reminder to her how much control Azula had over her. How terribly Azula treated her and yet Ty still loved her. It wasn't until Mai's life was on the line that she finally stood up to Azula and realized the bully that she was. Zuko would have to check on her in the morning, take her on a walk and just reminisce about Azula. They were the only two people here that truly knew her; understood her. But now was time for bed at least for the boys, and the truth for his daughter. She was old enough to know now.

* * *

Zuko waited for Suki to return, he needed her by his side. Rangi was going to have questions and there were just some things he couldn't answer. But he was going to do his best.

"Rangi… I want to tell you about my life. My real life." He slowly tucked her in as he placed a strand of loose hair behind her head. Day by day she looked more and more like his sister. Part of him was scared that he would end up like her too, but he knew better. She had a mother who loved her, a father that would rather relive the worst day of his life than hurt her and a huge support system of family and loved ones. Rangi was the future Fire Lord if she chose and Zuko knew that she would be better than he ever could. He saw in her Azula's cunning, his heart, Suki's determination, Aang's playfulness, Katara's lovingness, Toph's confidence, Sokka's strategies, Ty Lee's spirit, and Iroh's love of tea and music night. She was everything he could have ever wanted and more and he couldn't be more proud of her. And he had Suki to thank for it all. For so long he didn't think he was worthy of being loved or having something as amazing as a family, but Suki made him.

She was there when he needed someone, she was there when he needed to be loved, scolded, defended, cheered up. Much like Rangi, she was everything to him. All of his family. And it was all because she still wanted him after their kiss. After he awkwardly tried to explain exactly how he felt and what she meant to him. Instead of thinking of his struggling as immature or childish, she accepted him. She loved him.

"Okay Daddy. But the play was real… right?"

Zuko looked to his wife who gave him a playful smile. "Partially. But life isn't just good and bad. Dark versus light. There is a middle, a gray, and that's where I spent a lot of my time. I wasn't always focused on helping end the world and bring peace. For a while I wanted to capture Uncle Aang and take him to my father."

"But he was evil!"

Zuko chuckled as he laid down beside his daughter. Suki followed suit, laying down on the other side of her so they could sandwich their daughter like they used to when she was younger. "He was. You see when I wasn't much older than you, Grandpa Iroh lost his son Lu Ten. My father thought that he could become the heir to the throne since Grandpa didn't have an heir. Ozai had both me and Azula. But great grandpa Azulon told him that making such a request was a slight on his honor and that his punishment was to feel Grandpa Iroh's pain. He told my dad to kill me." Zuko felt Suki's hand run through his hair. "But my mom chose to save me. She killed Azulon and my dad had her banished. I didn't see her until I was eighteen years old and for most of that time I thought she was dead. But after she left the only family I had was my father and I wanted nothing more that to have him love me."

Rangi nodded, pulling her blanket up a little higher. "And when I was thirteen he banished me. I thought that he was giving me a chance to truly earn his love. So I was really mean…" he paused trying to think of a comparison. "What's the name of that one girl from school you don't like?"

"Jida!"

"Yes. Well I was exactly like her. Mean and picked on everyone. Other kids, old ladies, it didn't matter. They were in my way of coming home. And that's what I wanted. I made a lot of mistakes and hurt a lot of people in the process, including mommy."

"Why did you hurt mommy. You love her!" Rangi turned to look at her mother.

"Because he was hurting. And sometimes when people are trying to hide how much they hurt, they hurt other people."

"Like auntie Azula?"

Zuko was shocked that she was smart enough to figure that out on her own. "Exactly like aunt Azula. She's been hurting for a long time and only knew how to hurt. She wanted people to feel how she felt. And so did I."

"But you rescued mommy from jail. You jumped in front of lightning for auntie Katara!"

Zuko smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Uncle Sokka rescued mommy first. And yes, I did take lightning. But that was one of the few good things I had done at that age. I burned down mommy's village. I threatened auntie Katara and uncle Sokka's grandma. Could you imagine what you would feel if Jida tried to hurt grandma Ursa?"

Rangi wordlessly nodded. "So I did some bad things that I can never take back. And it took me a long time to realize that my dad didn't love me like I deserved. I had to find and earn love. And once I did find love, I learned how to be good. Your mom was my biggest believer. She was the one who stood by my side through all of it," he stared passionately into his wife's loving gaze.

"Ugh daddy… you're giving me the oogies."

Both adults laughed and kissed their daughter goodnight, knowing that it was their que to leave.

* * *

"What would I be without you?" Zuko asked her as she laid down beside him.

"Alone, boring, sad, cranky." She immediately answered. Zuko huffed claiming he was cranky with her. "Yes but that's more moody. You're not cranky."

"Do you think about how the play showed that all of the factors going on should've kept us apart and yet-"

Suki kissed her husband to keep him from spiraling. "Yet we found each other. Through it all. All the drama, pain, suffering, happiness, and sadness, we found love. And now we have a beautiful family with a beautiful daughter on the way and I couldn't be more thrilled that things happened the way they did."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot going on here. But this is the future fic that I just had to write!! 
> 
> Once again I am so thrilled to participate in Zuki Week. Thank you everyone.


End file.
